Wherever you are
by Winky Ravenclaw
Summary: Hermione llega a la universidad con la esperanza de comenzar de nuevo, en esta aventura la acompañarán una nueva amiga y un viejo amor. Pero no todo lo que brilla es oro... ¿Será que la codicia de la sangre pura será nuevamente un impedimento?
1. Nuevo comienzo

**Capítulo 1**

Hermione estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la que ahora sería su escuela, mientras a su lado Ginny y Harry la miraban con nostalgia

-¿Vas a estar bien- preguntó él

-Harry... Voy a la universidad no a la guerra, estaré bien- respondió ella con una sonrisa

Ante la broma el niño que vivió pareció más relajado

-Ron se disculpa por no haber venido a despedirte pero...

Fue interrumpido por Hermione

-No es necesario que inventes excusas en su nombre, ya todos sabemos sus razones

El ambiente comenzaba a tornarse tenso y Ginny decidió romper el hielo

-Hermione... Te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo abrazando a la castaña- Escríbenos, queremos saber cómo te va

Ginny se separó de su amiga para que Harry pudiera despedirse, abrazó a Hermione y después miró su reloj

\- Ya caso es hora de que regrese al colegio de aurores.. ¿Necesitas algo más?

-En verdad, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo ante la preocupación de su amigo

-Entonces, nos vemos- dijo él mien con un gesto le indicaba a Ginny que era hora de partir

-Espera

La pelirroja se volvió a Hermione y nuevamente la abrazó pero solamente para poder susurrar cómodamente a su oído

-Mi hermano en ocasiones podrá tener el coeficiente intelectual de un troll, pero no significa que no te quiera, además quien sabe, tal vez te encuentras a alguien más- dijo en tono juguetón y se alejó, al llegar con Harry ambos se despidieron moviendo la mano y después desaparecieron.

Respiró hondo y tomó sus cosas con determinación. Camino firmemente, como estaba acostumbrada, hasta el umbral de la gran puerta de madera, y cruzó. Sintió como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo, y como algo frío recorría todo su cuerpo, eso era emoción; por fin se sentía en un lugar en el que podría realmente iniciar de nuevo.

Miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa, suspiró y comenzó a caminar. Observaba con prudente detenimiento las paredes antiguas de la universidad, nada que ver con su antiguo colegio. Subió las escaleras en contraflujo como algunos de sus nuevos compañeros, unos la miraban raro, y otros, sólo la ignoraban.

Caminó hacia los dormitorios, recorrió los pasillos hasta encontrar la habitación que le habían asignado, 656, dentro ya estaba su compañera, una chica de cabello color chocolate, delgada, ojos azules y finas facciones, al verla entrar, la chica inmediatamente retiró la vista del libro que la tenía tan absorta y saludó

-Hola- le dijo a Hermione sonriendo ampliamente

-Hola- respondió ella- soy tu compañera de habitación mi nombre es...

-Hermione Granger, es un placer conocerte, me llamo Astoria Greengrass.

\- Mucho gusto, pero... ¿Como es que me conoces?- Dijo ella con ligera desconfianza

\- Todo el mundo mágico te conoce, la bruja más brillante de su generación, la heroína de guerra, amiga de Harry Potter y novia de uno de los Weasley, aún no estoy segura de cuál- dijo como si fuera una respuesta obvia, la última frase con tono divertido- Incluso fuimos juntas a Hogwarts, tal vez no me recuerdes, era un año menor que tú

Hermione no sabía que decir, ¿De verdad así era como la gente la veía? ¿Solo era una sabelotodo amiga de Harry Potter?

Entonces recordó por qué estaba allí y encontró las palabras precisas:

-Quiero dejar todo eso y comenzar de nuevo, a eso he venido aquí

Astoria la miraba con interés y le sonrió

-Es exactamente lo que pienso

Hermione seguía en el umbral de la puerta con su maleta, mientras Astoria la observaba

-Oye... ¿No irás a quedarte ahí toda la noche verdad?

Hermione sonrió y caminó hacia una de las camas

-La de la derecha es mía, pero no tengo inconveniente en cambiar

-No hay problema, me gusta tener cerca la ventana, no hay nada como leer a la luz de la luna

Astoria se levantó del escritorio y se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione

-Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

Al poco rato después de hablar un poco sobre trivialidades y temas por los que ambas estaban interesadas, entre ellos la liberación de los elfos, ambas se quedaron dormidas.

Hermione se sentía muy bien de hablar con alguien que compartía sus ideas y escuchaba lo que ella decía sin mirarla como si fuera un alienígena.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, Hermione fue la primera en despertar

Más bien, fue despertada por el sonido de una lechuza picoteando la ventana

Abrió la ventana y recibió dos pergaminos, acarició la cabeza del ave en agradecimiento y esta se echó a volar.

En ese momento Astoria se levantó perezosamente y se dirigió a la ventana con Hermione

-¿Qué es? - preguntó al ver los pergaminos

-Nuestros horarios

Astoria vio ambos pergaminos con aire desilusionado

-No coincidimos en ninguna clase

-Es una lastima, me habría encantado tenerte también como compañera de clase

-Lo mismo digo, pero te propongo algo ¿Nos vemos en el comedor para almorzar juntas?

\- Claro, me encantaría

-Hecho, ahora hay que darnos prisa o vamos a llegar tarde

Hermione se dirigió a los baños para darse una ducha, era mejor hacerlo temprano para tener tiempo de arreglarse el cabello, salió mientras Astoria aún preparaba sus cosas y prometió verla en el desayuno.

Al terminar fue hacia el comedor y se sentó en unamesa, Astoria llegó unos instantes después. Los alimentos no aparecían como en Hogwarts. Había un menú y aparecía lo que uno pedía. Ambas pidieron un desayuno americano y charlaron hasta que notaron que casi era hora de ir a clase, se despidieron y acordaron encontrarse para el almuerzo

Hermione se encaminó al salón de tratados mágicos internacionales y se sentó.

Encontró un lugar justo enfrente; el aula era espaciosa.

Había un gran escritorio para que el profesor impartiera su clase y las sillas hacían el lugar parecer un auditorio. La hora de clase pasó entre presentaciones y una exhaustiva plática sobre el tráfico de dragones noruegos, al parecer su maestra habría congeniado muy bien con Hagrid.

Salió del aula y se dirigió a su siguiente clase, la última del día pero la más larga.

Juicios orales, donde por tres largas horas escuchó a su profesor hablar sobre cómo había salvado de Azkaban a muchísimos magos importantes desde épocas en que el mismísimo Albus Dumbledore presidía el Wizengamot.

Cuando por fin terminó salió disparada al comedor para ver a Astoria; Ella ya la esperaba en una de las mesas. Comieron tranquilamente mientras comentaban el día. Al terminar regresaron a su habitación para prepararse para la reunión que se celebrará esa noche con motivo del inicio de curso.


	2. Iniciación

Capítulo 2

Entraron a su habitación y Astoria comenzó a regar vestidos aquí y allá, sacándolos de su maleta que parecía no tener fondo y probablemente así fuera, mientras ella elegía que ponerse, Hermione buscaba en su maleta el único vestido que había empacado, lo encontró y comenzó a arreglarse, terminó y el resultado fue más o menos satisfactorio, su vestido era largo y holgado y había logrado domar su cabello para arreglarlo en una especie de moño arriba de la cabeza, iba a ponerse un poco de maquillaje cuando Astoria que aún no había decidido que ponerse volteó y se quedó mirándola como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras, hasta que por fin abrió la boca y dijo

-Hermione, en estas 24 horas que hemos pasado juntas he llegado a tenerte un gran cariño, eres como la hermana que sí me gustaría tener y por eso mismo no puedo dejarte salir así

Hermione vaciló un segundo y dijo

\- ¿Tan mal está?

-Para ser sincera...

Astoria parecía haber dejado de escuchar y empezó a hablar para sí misma diciendo cosas como: sí, tal vez, podría ser, le quedaría

Hasta que dijo

-Te voy a ayudar, estoy segura de que uno de estos vestidos te quedaría bien, entonces tomó uno de color negro y se lo mostró a Hermione sonriendo con malicia

-Astoria, no...no me voy a poner eso

-Oh sí, claro que sí, tú déjamelo a mí, te vas a ver espectacular, aunque...- se quedó mirando el cabello de Hermione- vamos a tener que trabajar mucho

Después de aproximadamente 2 horas de trabajo, Astoria estaba exhausta pero satisfecha

-Estás lista- anunció con orgullo a Hermione

-¿Como me veo?

-¿Por qué no me lo respondes tú?- dijo Astoria señalando al espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación. Hermione caminó torpemente debido a los tacones que Astoria la había convencido de usar y fue hacia el espejo, al mirarse se quedó sin palabras y entonces su amiga apareció detrás de ella

\- Hipnotizante ¿Verdad?

-A decir verdad sí, estoy realmente impresionada, gracias Astoria- dijo Hermione con emoción

-No hay que agradecer, sé que yo también puedo contar contigo- dijo sonriendo- Ahora es mi turno, no tardo, estaré de vuelta antes de que puedas decir Winguardium leviosa

La castaña sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y se sentó a esperar.

El gran salón de la universidad estaba adornado con esferas de color plateado que flotaban por encima de las mesas elegantemente dispuestas con manteles blancos, los estudiantes que ya se encontraban sentados bebían vino en finas copas enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones, el techo estaba encantado y mostraba una serie de estrellas doradas, de vez unas cuantas parecían moverse. Todo el mundo parecía aburrido hasta que dos chicas cruzaron la puerta, una de ellas enfundada en un vestido blanco y corto, su cabello perfectamente liso acomodado en una coleta alta; la otra chica vestía de negro, un strapless corto que realzaba sus curvas, su cabello castaño estaba peinado en ondas que caían por su espalda.

Sin duda aquella visión dejó sin respirar por unos instantes al alumnado masculino, incluso un chico estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino que estaba bebiendo.

Hermione se sentía extraña, no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de las miradas, la situación le recordaba a aquella vez en el baile de Navidad de Hogwarts, sonrió con añoranza al recordar su antiguo colegio, incluso aquel salón era semejante al gran comedor con su cielo nocturno en el techo salvo que en la universidad no había división de casas, nadie juzgaba al de la mesa de junto por los colores que vestía, todos eran iguales y eso a Hermione le encantaba.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en sus asientos, la directora subió al escenario para dar comienzo a la ceremonia

-Buenas noches, sean todos bienvenidos al inicio de un nuevo curso

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir

-Gracias, gracias. Como cada año y según dicta la tradición de la escuela los de primer año tendrán que realizar su iniciación

Hermione se tensó por un momento ¿Qué clase de iniciación sería esa?, mientras ella pensaba la directora continuó hablando

-Esas esferas que están flotando sobre ustedes contienen un polvo muy especial- sonrió- ayuda a cumplir los deseos, con un sencillo hechizo las convertirán en estrellas doradas como las que ven en el techo

Hermione se sintió inmediatamente más tranquila y siguió escuchando con atención

\- A la cuenta de 3, apuntarán a la esfera que está justo sobre ustedes y dirán _bombarstella_ -dijo la profesora mientas realizaba un movimiento de varita que parecía dibujar una estrella en el aire - Apunten y piensen en algo que en verdad deseen, el polvo no funcionará si no anhelan desde el fondo de su corazón, así que sin más preambulos, 1

Hermione sabía exactamente lo que que quería, no tuvo si quiera que pensarlo

-2

Lo deseaba con todo su corazón y quería lograrlo

-3- Se escuchó un sonoro bombarstella proveniente de todos los alumnos de primero, inmediatamente después un montón de pequeñas explosiones, las esferas estallaron dejando un rastro de polvo dorado, mientras en el techo las estrellas se alineaban y daban paso a lo que un principio parecían solo nubes de gas y poco a poco tomaban la forma de estrellas, el resto de los alumnos rompió a aplaudir y vitorear.


	3. En donde estés

Capítulo 3

La bienvenida había sido algo único, aunque nada podría igualar a la Gran Cena en Hogwarts. Una chispa hizo a Hermione recordar nuevamente su vida en la escuela, sus amigos, sus enemigos, y una persona en particular. El Gran Bosque se había convertido en su lugar favorito, pero nadie lo sabía. Sólo ella y uno más.

Al fondo, dónde las chimeneas no alcanzaban a tibiar el ambiente, algo capturó, por un mágico momento, su atención; un rostro familiar.

\- ¿Me permites un momento? – Se disculpó con su compañera, y comenzó a caminar. Los tacones comenzaban a dificultar su caminar, por lo que decidió quitárselos y correr un poco hacia aquella imagen familiar.

Ya no había nadie.

Sintió un aire de desilusión, pero aceptó el hecho de que seguramente era sólo la nostalgia. Regresó hasta donde se encontraban sus nuevos amigos, optando por ignorar cualquier cosa que hubiese a su alrededor, pues no dejaría que nada la hiciese regresar al pasado.

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla. Se recargó en una de las columnas, se cruzó de brazos y sonrió descaradamente. Algunos de sus compañeros lo miraban con cierto temor, otros con indiferencia, pero para la mayoría, era sólo un raro solitario más.

Tomó su varita, e hizo un pequeño hechizo que dibujaría una pequeña flor de color rosa pálido. La envió hasta donde su amor platónico se encontraba, y salió caminando apacible. En pocos segundos, la pequeña luz se encontraba en el centro de la mesa donde Hermione estaba. Todas observaron maravilladas el hechizo; incluso ella. Nadie sabía, ni tampoco se imaginaban de donde procedía. Incluso la ligera tristeza de Hermione se había ido.

\- ¿Será parte de la decoración? – Preguntó una chica cerca de Hermione.

\- No creo, sólo está aquí… Y es la única. – Dijo un chico llamado Harvey, quién sentado a la izquierda de Astoria.

Lentamente, la flor comenzó a soltar pétalos y a despedir un suave aroma, sin que estos se agotaran. Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta donde estaba Granger.

\- ¡Tienes un admirador! – Dijo Astoria con emoción inocultable.

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó Hermione entre risas. – Lo dudo mucho.

\- Puede que sí – Insinuó Harvey.

Hermione intentó tocar la flor, la cual, parecía moverse, como si quisiera que la mimaran.

\- Déjame intentar… - Pidió Astoria, pero no funcionó. La luz se rehusó a seguir lanzando pétalos y despedir aromas.

\- Al parecer no es muy amigable… - Dijo en cuanto quitó su dedo.

\- Tonterías… - Hermione volvió a tocarla sutilmente, y esta volvió a girar y despedir pétalos.

Intentó tomarla con ambas manos, y la luz obedeció. Todos sentían curiosidad.

\- ¿Puedo? – Preguntó Harvey. Hermione lo miró… Le recordaba a un poco al inigualable Cedric Diggory.

Al tocarla, la flor inmediatamente se esfumó.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Preguntó Hermione irritada.

-Te… Te juro que no hice nada… - Harvey estaba pálido.

Hermione salió corriendo, molesta. Astoria intentó detenerla, pero fue inútil. Se levantó y corrió detrás de ella gritando su nombre. Logró alcanzarla a mitad de las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

Hermione no tenía el rostro rojo, por lo que no había señal de que quisiese llorar, lo que era muy bueno para su amiga.

\- Sólo, sentí molestia con Harvey. – Habló en tono bajo pero firme. – En realidad, me gustaría estar sola.

\- De acuerdo – Dijo Astoria con una sonrisa. - ¿Te veo en la habitación?

\- Sí. – Hermione correspondió la sonrisa, y vio a su amiga regresar al comedor.

Subió por las escaleras y caminó lentamente, observando cada detalle de los muros. Sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa… Aquel rostro familiar, escondido entre la multitud. Pero eso también le hacía pensar que estaba perdiendo completamente la razón… Que todo lo que había pasado en anteriormente sólo le estaba molestando.

Se sentó por un momento en un escalón, aprovechando que no había nadie cerca. Deseó con infinitas ganas tener el giratiempo nuevamente en sus manos, pero ni eso podría devolverle los días gloriosos. Eso no podría devolverle si quiera aquella mágica florecita que el irreverente de Harvey había desecho.

\- No deberías estar molesta, Granger. – Y reconoció aquella voz. Esa fastidiosa y dulce voz.

Volteó y ahí estaba el rostro que había estado vislumbrando. Un mágico sentimiento se apoderó de todo su ser, y todo lo que estaba pensando se había esfumado, como si aquel sujeto aún pudiese hacer magia. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de pies a cabeza y algo frío la impulso a por fin articular una palabra.

\- Draco.


	4. Ahí estaré

Hola :) muchas gracias a quienes han estado leyendo, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, me tendrán aquí todos los sábados hasta terminar la historia :), eso fue todo, ahora a leer :)

* * *

No podía ser posible, aunque en cierto modo le alegró que su mente no le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, aquello no podía estar sucediendo; creyó que después de terminar el curso en Hogwarts no iba a volver a verlo, tenía ganas de darle un buen golpe y decirle que era un tremendo imbécil pero al mismo tiempo quería abrazarlo y ver esa sonrisa de chico malo tan típica de él que la hacía enloquecer… No, no iba a hacer nada de eso eran tonterías, lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo que sea que haya sido ya había terminado y no quería darle motivos para pensar que podía existir una segunda parte.

Draco la miró inquisidor, como era su costumbre. No podía evitar sentir culpa, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería darle importancia, quería demostrarle y demostrarse a sí mismo que nada de lo que había ocurrido era algo que valiera la pena. No pudo evitar acercarse y sentarse a lado de ella. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa gris y una corbata negra; nada nuevo, pero su look era definitivamente nuevo.

Su cabello ya no era de aquel tono platinado, ahora era de un castaño claro, asemejándose al color de cabello de Hermione, y esta vez llevaba barba, bien recortada, sin perder el porte de un Malfoy. Pero él ya no quería ser un Malfoy.

No se quedó pegado a ella, pero unos cinco centímetros eran la distancia perfecta. No le quitó la vista de encima, sólo la miró.

\- Luces bien de negro. – Susurró para intentar romper el hielo, pero ella no volteaba.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué pasó ahí dentro? – Insistió una última vez.

A pesar de no haberse movido sabía que él estaba cerca, no lo vio acercarse pero podía sentirlo, aquello sensación en el estómago de haberse tragado algo hirviendo, las rodillas ligeramente temblando, el aroma de su perfume inundando su nariz... Tenía que contenerse, caer ante él sería como volver al pasado y nada ni siquiera él iba a lograr que ella volviera atrás.

Eligió sus palabras con cuidado y dijo:

\- ¿De verdad viniste hasta aquí solo para decirme eso?- mientras se giraba para verlo de frente

Lo miró a los ojos en busca de una respuesta, pero no podía evitar mirar fugazmente a sus labios, donde había una línea recta dibujada. Una perfecta línea recta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Frunció un poco el ceño, pero inmediatamente cambió su gesto a algo más relajado. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre su pierna izquierda, abarcando una considerable proporción de espacio.

\- Sabes de que hablo… - Puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a darle la espalda.

\- Sólo quería saber de ti. – Dijo en seco, se levantó y se paró delante de ella. – Pero no importunaré más. Buena noche, señorita.

Dio la media vuelta y se fue. De un momento para otro, se desvaneció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

No podía creerlo, se había ido así sin más después del escándalo que había provocado... ¿Y que era todo eso de que solo quería saber de ella? ¿A dónde iba? ¿Acaso iba a volver?

Una serie de interrogantes totalmente fuera de lugar, maldito Malfoy, solo él tenía la capacidad de hacerla sentir molesta en tan poco tiempo.

Sacudió la cabeza como si aquello pudiera disolver todos sus pensamientos acerca de Draco, estúpido hurón albino... No, ciertamente ya no lo era, ese color de cabello y la barba le quedaban jodidamente bien...Maldita sea... Otra vez estaba pensando en él, a este paso iba a lanzarse un obliviate a sí misma.

Otra vez se había quedado fuera de la fiesta, luciendo hermosa pero decaída en el interior, igual que en aquel baile, cuando esos ojos grises y fríos como el hielo la contemplaron con veneración, al igual que esta noche, pero hoy no iba a derramar ninguna lágrimas, la fiesta acabaría dentro de poco y tenía que llegar a su habitación pronto, se puso los tacones y caminó con paso firme y el recuerdo de unos ojos grises como el mercurio derretido.


	5. Acusación

Hola de nuevo :) les traigo otro capítulo de está historia, es cortito pero importante, gracias de nuevo a quienes han estado leyendo y a quienes dejaron favs y alertas :3, ya no las distraigo más

Hermione logró llegar a su habitación antes de que la ceremonia terminara y los pasillos quedaran abarrotados de estudiantes, se quitó el maquillaje y se puso su pijama favorito, se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente, había sido un día largo.

Al día siguiente despertó para ir a clases, Astoria ya no estaba en la cama, ese día sus clases empezaban antes que las de Hermione, se durmió tan profundamente que ni siquiera la escuchó llegar, ya la vería después, ahora tenía que darse prisa si quería llegar a tiempo.

El día pasó velozmente entre una apasionante clase en la que se discutía el derecho laboral ( en la cual Hermione no desaprovechó la oportunidad de defender los derechos obreros elficos) y una redacción larguísima sobre la regulación de criaturas mágicas, ya era hora de comer y Hermione no había visto a su compañera de habitación en todo el día, se dirigió al comedor en donde esperaba encontrarla pero no había rastro de ella

Se sintió un poco decepcionada, pero aún así se sentó a comer a una mesa en donde se encontraban Harvey y otros compañeros que conoció en la fiesta de iniciación, charlaron animadamente y después ella se disculpó por irse

\- Oye, espera... - dijo Harvey en cuanto ella se levantó.

Ella lo miró inquisidora.

\- ¿Qué quieres Harvey?- le preguntó

\- Sólo… quería disculparme por lo de tu… - No encontraba las palabras, y Hermione lo interrumpió.

\- No hay problema.- dijo calmadamente

Él sólo se limitó a mirarla.

\- ¿Quieres ir a cenar esta noche? – dijo en cuanto la vio alejarse.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta y volteó lentamente. Él miró suplicante.

\- No Harvey. En verdad te lo agradezco, pero no esta vez– Ya estaba cansada de solo sonreír y aceptar todo, ya no iba a ser así

Y caminó firmemente hasta perderse de vista, se dirigió a la biblioteca para leer un poco acerca de una criatura mágica que había llamado su atención en la redacción que realizó en clase

La biblioteca era un lugar amplio y cálido, había cómodos sillones para sentarse solo o mesas para hacer trabajo en equipo, después de encontrar el libro que necesitaba Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones, se encontraba tan abstraída en su lectura qué no se dió cuenta de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo hasta que los que se encontraban sentados al rededor comenzaron a levantarse y tomar sus cosas, era hora de ir a cenar y la biblioteca debía cerrar, dejó el libro y salió

Al llegar al comedor pidió la cena y buscó entre las mesas a Astoria, no había aparecido en todo el día, era sumamente extraño... Terminó y se encaminó a su cuarto, al llegar abrió la puerta y se encontró con Astoria, estaba en el escritorio, parecía estar escribiendo una carta

-Hola- saludó Hermione, pero no hubo respuesta, tal vez no la había escuchado

Como estaba dándole la espalda, decidió acercarse para tomarla del hombro, pero la actitud que Astoria tomo la agarró por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué quieres Granger?

Dio un salto hacia atrás con rostro de desconcierto.

\- ¿Q… Qué tienes? – Alzó los brazos, aceptando la culpa.

\- ¿Dónde están? – Preguntó por sus joyas y se levantó desafiante mientras le mostraba un pequeño baúl vacío

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó desesperada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No te hagas la tonta… - Hubo un momento de silencio incómodo hasta que Astoria decidió hablar nuevamente. – Tú llegaste primero a la habitación hace una noche.

Hermione notó que su amiga comenzaba a calmarse, y a pesar de que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, decidió oír la historia.

Una vez que esta terminó, Hermione decidió dar su versión de la historia.

-Astoria, no sé qué pasó, pero puedo asegurarte que ayer en cuanto llegue me metí a la cama y no supe nada más

Pero a pesar de lo que había dicho, Astoria no parecía convencida en lo más mínimo.

\- Buenas noches. – Dijo tajantemente, se metió en la cama y apagó las luces.

* * *

Ya sé lo que están pensando... Pero calma, esto se va a arreglar y además para el próximo volvemos a ver a Draco ;) , díganme ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Dejen sus review :) nos leemos :)


	6. Estoy contigo

Hola de nuevo :) aquí estoy antes de lo establecido, vengo con el siguiente capítulo, otra vez gracias a quienes han estado leyendo, este capítulo va para sonrais 777 gracias por apoyar esta historia con tus reviews :) este capítulo es para ti, eso es todo, cambio y fuera xD

* * *

Hermione despertó e igual que el día anterior Astoria no estaba, no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, se sentía triste, no podía creer que Astoria pensara que ella era capaz de algo así, con una extrema lentitud se preparó para ir a clase.

El día le pareció eterno, no prestó la atención usual en las clases e incluso se negó a participar en un debate acerca de la apertura de mercados entre muggles y magos, el asunto realmente le estaba afectando mucho

Cuando terminó la última clase del día, fue la última en salir del aula y caminó muy despacio por los pasillos

\- Veo que necesitas a Potter y a Weasley para poder divertirte… ¿No es así? – Dijo una voz que salía de uno de los lados del pasillo. Ella volteó y lo vio recargado, como el chico que recordaba. Su cabello ya no vivía bajo una capa gruesa de fijador, ahora, sólo parecía alborotado a propósito.

\- ¿Podrías decirme que te pasa? – Se acercó, pero estableció una distancia prudente.

Normalmente se habría reusado a decirle la verdad, pero en ese momento realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar

-Yo, es solo que... Discutí con una amiga... más específicamente mi compañera de habitación, algo ha desaparecido del cuarto y creo...que ella piensa que yo lo robé - dijo con tristeza

Él demostró un poco de angustia, pero no se acercó. - ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ella asintió levemente y comenzó a hablar

\- La conocí al llegar aquí, sé que no es mucho, pero en este tiempo de verdad creí que éramos cercanas, que ella confiaba en mí, pero ahora...

Él la miró. Sabía que ella no era capaz de hacer algo así, incluso si se lo propusiera. La dulce y tierna Granger, la leal y justa Hermione, robando. Es tan lógico como pensar que Dumbledore no era una gran inspiración para Potter.

\- ¿Era valioso? – Preguntó con ese tono grave tan característico.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- No puede estar lejos entonces. – Se acercó más hacia ella, dejando apenas unos diez centímetros de distancia. Colocó el dedo en su barbilla para levantar su mirada y le dijo: - Yo te ayudo.

Él sonrió sombríamente, como ya era habitual en él, pero ella sabía que no era por algún plan malévolo.

\- ¿Hoy mismo?

\- Sí, lo antes posible. – Dijo ella decida.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Sonrió pícaro.

Ella lo miró fugazmente, y dijo: - Por aquí. – Señalándole el camino hacia su dormitorio. Durante el camino, no importaba lo que pasara a su alrededor, ellos no hacían ruido alguno.

Draco aprovechó algunos momentos para poder mirarla. Ella solía distraerse con algunos pensamientos, por lo que no se percataba de esto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó cuándo oyó que se quejó.

\- Sí, gracias. – Respondió. – Te sigo. – Le dijo para que ella regresara su mirada a otro lado. Sí, estaba a punto de tropezar, pero no le importaba, sólo quería que ella aún lo notara.

"¿Qué pretendes Malfoy?" Repitió numerosas veces en su mente. Él aún tenía ese algo que la volvía un poco loca, sumándole que ahora, físicamente lucía mejor. Otro Draco; un hombre diferente. Probablemente después de todo, no era tan malo. Pero eso no le impedía estar molesta con él.

"Pero contigo es diferente, y siempre lo ha sido" Dijo una voz en su interior. Ahora ella era quién estaba a punto de tropezar, pero noto un par de manos en sus brazos. Tenían un tono coloradito por el calor, y eso le agradaba a simple vista.

\- No mueras Granger, necesitamos solucionar tu vida. – La ayudó a regresar a su posición original. Ella lo miró, rio un poco y continuaron su camino.

\- Aquí es – Dijo después de otro rato de caminar.

Draco miró la puerta con admiración.

\- Vaya, es la puerta más normal que he visto.

\- ¿Ya cuentas chistes? – Dijo ella con una sonrisita.

\- ¿Ahora sonríes? – Le dijo, recargándose en la pared para que ella no pudiera desviar su mirada. – Me gusta.

\- A lo que hemos venido. – Sentencia ella. No puede negar que el cumplido le ha venido muy bien.

Saca su varita y abre la puerta.

\- Haz tu magia.

\- Sólo para ti… Después de usted madame.


	7. El tierno ladrón

Hola :) aquí estoy otra vez, disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

La habitación estaba perfectamente ordenada, del lado de Hermione podían verse fotografías mágicas y muggles, sus padres, los Weasley, Luna Lovegood junto a un sonriente Neville Longbottom y no podía faltar una fotografía del trío de oro, varias de ellas habían sido tomadas durante su séptimo año en Hogwarts, aquellas imágenes le traían tantos recuerdos, por ello no pudo evitar mirarlas, hasta que fue interrumpido por la voz de Hermione

\- Malfoy... Si ya terminaste de espiar ...- dijo ella divertida

Él la miró distraídamente y preguntó

\- ¿Lovegood y Longbottom siguen juntos?

Ella lo miró extrañada y respondió

-Tu pregunta me sorprende pero sí, ahora si me permites, te mostraré la escena del crimen

Su humor mejoraba visiblemente a cada minuto, aunque se lo negara a sí misma extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, divertirse con su sarcástico sentido del humor... Pero esta ocasión no se habían reunido con ese propósito, debía probarle su inocencia a Astoria y para eso tenía que encontrar pruebas y era justo lo que iba a hacer

-Bien, es aquí- dijo señalando al pequeño buró junto a la cama de Astoria

Él la miraba aún sin terminar de entender

-Granger... ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que se perdió?

-Sus joyas- dijo ella levantando un pequeño baúl con el emblema de los Greengrass- aquí es donde las guardaba, pero como puedes ver, está vacío

Draco se quedó pensando unos segundos, ya había visto aquel emblema antes, pertenecía a una familia sangre pura, ¿Pero a cuál? Eso era lo de menos en ese momento

\- A juzgar por esto, lo que perdió tu amiga son reliquias familiares, muy antiguas y valiosas

La sonrisa que había empezado a formarse en el rostro de Hermione se desvaneció dando paso a una expresión de angustia

-Hermione...- quería acercarse y abrazarla pero sabía que no era el momento, puso una mano en su hombro- todo va estar bien- se sentía extraño diciendo esas palabras, pero era lo único que podía hacer para reconfortarla- probablemente las perdió y solo está buscando a quién culpar

Los hombros de Hermione se destensaron un poco

\- Probablemente es igual de descuidada que el idiota de Blaise, ayer fue a buscarme para pedirme su reloj suizo de oro, durante media hora insistió en que lo olvidó en mi habitación cuando fue a convencer a Theo de ayudarlo con una de sus tareas, yo le dije que probablemente lo apostó con su compañero de habitación en ese juego muggle, ¿Como es que se llama? ¿Porke?

-Creo que te refieres al poker y... ¿Blaise y Theo están aquí?

-Es lo que acabo de decir

Estaban tan concentrados en su conversación que no notaron a otra presencia en la habitación, se acercó sigilosamente a su objetivo: un dorado anillo de la familia Malfoy, ellos seguían sin percatarse de que se encontraba ahí hasta el momento en que Draco gritó y fue ahí cuando Hermione lo vio

\- ¡Pero que demonios!- dijo el sacudiendo la mano derecha y después miró su dedo anular en donde estaba el anillo de su familia- me mordió

\- ¡Un escarbato! ¡Eso es!

La criatura había conseguido lo que quería y se disponía a huir cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, era Astoria

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó con tono autoritario

Pero todo lo que escuchó por respuesta fue

-Draco, ¡Haz algo!

Ella no entendía nada, solo vio a una pequeña criatura corriendo en dirección a la puerta

Hermione y un chico alto de cabello castaño intentaban con desesperación detener al animal que corría por la habitación, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más el chico lanzó un hechizo dirigido a la pequeña criatura

\- ¡Ebublio!

Pero no alcanzó su objetivo sino a Astoria, que ahora estaba encerrada en una burbuja

-Se está escapando- dijo mientras se asomaba al pasillo- ¿Que esperas Granger?

Antes de salir disparado hacia el pasillo se detuvo un momento a mirar a la chica en la burbuja, le dió aquella mirada de superioridad tan típica de él en el pasado y salió corriendo, Astoria se quedó mirándolo , era realmente guapo, en especial aquellos ojos grises, había algo muy familiar en él... Terminó su ensoñación cuando escucho una voz

\- Astoria, de verdad lo siento pero me tengo que ir- dijo Hermione al ver la burbuja y salió corriendo


	8. Inocente

Hola :) aquí estoy otra vez, disfruten el capítulo

* * *

Hermione corría por los desiertos pasillos, Draco iba a la cabeza, a un palmo de alcanzar al escarbato salvaje que había ocasionado un completo desastre

Empezaba a faltarle el aire, a pesar de estar en buena condición física aquella carrera era frenética.

Draco corría tras la pequeña bestia, ante la negativa de la castaña a lanzar otro hechizo ya que podía herir a alguien como había pasado en la habitación, aunque ese no había sido un accidente, él nunca fallaba un hechizo... se vio obligado a hacerlo a la manera muggle, ese animal si que era rápido, tenía que pensar en algo pronto, si salía al patio y llegaba a su madriguera iba a ser difícil atraparlo, en un movimiento ágil se quitó el saco del fino traje que llevaba puesto y se abalanzó sobre la criaturita dejándola atrapada bajo su peso, se levantó ligeramente y lo envolvió, el escarbato, solo atinó a sacar la cabeza

-Nadie me muerde sin salir ileso- dijo Draco

Hermione que apenas había logrado alcanzarlo observaba divertida la escena mientras recuperaba el aliento

\- Ya era hora Granger. De acuerdo, este es el culpable. Dispón de él. dijo pasándole el bulto inquieto que era ahora el escarbato.

Hermione lo tomó con cuidado y el animal pareció calmarse

-Bien amiguito, es hora de que devuelvas todo lo que te llevaste- dijo ella y empezó a sacudirlo con suavidad, de inmediato del saco empezaron a caer relojes, collares, anillos, brazaletes, aretes y joyas de todo tipo, ella siguió sacudiendo hasta dejar de percibir aquel sonido metálico

\- Has sido un buen chico- dijo acariciando la cabeza del animalito quien parecía reírse- pero eso no significa que no vaya a llevarte con las autoridades

En ese momento Draco revisaba el montón de joyas que ahora yacían en el piso

-Esto- dijo levantando un reloj- se lo voy a devolver al imbécil de Zabinni, ¿todo lo demás es de tu amiga?- dijo la última palabra con algo de sarcasmo

-Eso creo- dijo mientras miraba el juego de collar y aretes que Astoria había usado en la fiesta de iniciación

\- Bueno, ahora tengo que llevar a este amigo a la oficina de la directora- dijo señalando al escarbato- pero antes... Debo darte las gracias por ayudarme, se te da bien eso de ser detective- dijo ella sonriendo

Él le devolvió la sonrisa

-No hace falta Granger

-Espera ¿Y tu saco?

-Ya me lo devolverás, nos vemos luego

Se alejó por el pasillo mientras ella avanzaba hacia el otro lado, rumbo a su dormitorio, después de varios minutos caminando llegó y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Astoria curándose un golpe con la varita mientras murmuraba cosas como: estúpido, encerrarme en una burbuja ¡a mí! la próxima vez que lo vea se va enterar quien es Astoria Greengrass... Y demás cosas que Hermione no pudo entender, ella parecía tan perdida en sus pensamientos que decidió llamarla

-Astoria...

Su compañera volteó y antes de responder con indiferencia vio lo que llevaba en las manos, un escarbato y un montón de joyas- sé que crees que yo...- estaba a punto de callarse al ver su rostro inexpresivo- He venido a probar mi inocencia, merezco que me des la oportunidad antes de pensar que soy responsable ¿no crees?

Astoria estaba mortalmente pálida ¿Como pudo ser tan ciega para culpar a Hermione?

-Hermione, yo...

-¿ Son tus joyas?- la interrumpió la castaña señalando al montón

-Sí- dijo ella tímidamente- algunas otras cosas no son mías

-Está bien, toma lo que sea tuyo- ella lo hizo- ahora si me disculpas, tengo que llevar esto a la directora

-Emm... ¿puedo acompañarte?

-Si quieres...

Caminaron en silencio a la oficina de la directora, después de llamar por el intercomunicador mágico la directora las atendió

-Chicas, que sorpresa, Greengrass y Granger ¿Verdad?- dijo sin levantar la vista del montón de pergaminos en su escritorio- ¿Que las trae por aquí?- en ese momento alzó la vista y contempló con extrañeza al escarbato- ya veo

-Profesora- fue Hermione quien habló- esta criatura ha estado causando problemas en el campus, hoy con ayuda de un compañero lo atrapamos y lo he traído con usted, junto con los objetos que ha estado tomando

La directora la miró comprensiva

\- Ha hecho muy bien Granger- dijo sonriendo- mandaré una lechuza al ministerio para que vengan a recogerlo- dijo mientras conjuraba una jaula- en cuanto a los objetos pondré anuncios para que sus dueños los recojan, si es todo puede retirarse- Ambas chicas encaminaron sus pasos a la puerta- usted no Greengrass, imagino a que vino

Astoria se detuvo al instante y tiró ligeramente del brazo de Hermione

-¿Podrías esperarme afuera? Tengo que hablar contigo- la castaña asintió y salió de la oficina, inmediatamente después de haber salido la directora se dirigió a Astoria

\- Señorita, he de informarle que he atendido a su lechuza y su cambio de habitación está listo, puede mudarse en cuanto desee- Astoria se quedó callada un segundo

\- Justamente de eso quería hablarle... Creo que no será necesario pero de todos modos, muchas gracias por su atención

\- Entonces no se hable más, si no tiene otro asunto a tratar puede irse

Hermione la esperaba afuera junto a la puerta

-Gracias por esperar

-Claro, ¿que es lo que querías decir?

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir arrepentimiento ni a pedir disculpas pero esta vez era diferente, había cometido un error grave

-Hermione, en verdad lo siento, siento haberte culpado, siento haber actuado como una tonta...- estaba a punto de llorar pero Hermione la interrumpió

-Astoria... Ya es suficiente... Yo... Te perdono

-Gracias, te prometo que no volveré a desconfiar de ti


	9. Después de la tormenta

Hola, regreso mucho antes de lo esperado a traerles este pequeño capítulo, que lo disfruten :)

* * *

No había otro sonido en los pasillos, más que aquel ruido que los zapatos de Draco hacían al caminar. Había remangado un poco su camisa gris Oxford, pues estaba un poco acalorado después de haber hecho aquella travesía. Llevaba el reloj de Blaise en la mano izquierda. Lo miró despectivamente un par de veces, pues sabía que no era oro puro, y la maquinaria no parecía la adecuada.

Generalmente habría pasado al baño para eliminar un poco el sudor de su frente, pero esta vez, sólo quería llegar a su habitación. Al llegar a la puerta, una imagen invadió su mente; era el rostro de Granger, aliviada por haber encontrado la prueba de su inocencia. "Sólo soy un alma de buenas intenciones", no pudo evitar replicar para sí mismo. Cerró los ojos, sonrió y tomó la perilla, pero escuchó un gran estruendo dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo imbéciles? – Gritó en cuanto abrió la puerta. Una gran nube de humo gris sólo le impedía mirar lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo.

\- Malfoy… Theo y yo…

\- Ya, no me interesa lo que ustedes, par de manatíes hacían. – Interrumpió a Blaise para evitar la cantaleta de todos los días: "Theo y yo sólo hacíamos un nuevo experimento".

\- ¿Dónde habías estado? – Preguntó Theo, quién tenía la cara llena de hollín.

\- ¿Quieres que te diga también que comí Theo?

El ambiente se tensó un poco y Malfoy lo sabía. Recordó a lo que había ido.

\- Hey, Blaise… Toma… - Y le lanzó el reloj, el cual fue atrapado ágilmente.

\- Mi… mi reloj… ¿Dónde estaba? – Temblaba al formular su pregunta. Estaba anonadado.

\- Oye, buena pregunta. – Se acomodó en una silla, quedando recargado en el respaldo de esta. – Tal vez quisieras saber un poco más sobre porqué carajos debo explicarte las cosas.

Los tres se quedaron callados.

\- Perdón. – Susurraron ambos.

\- Da igual. – Se levantó y nuevamente salió de su habitación.

Se hundió en sus pensamientos. Quería ser diferente al Draco que ya conocían, pero no podía conseguirlo. Entonces se preguntó… ¿Es eso lo que realmente quiero?

A pesar de que ya era tarde, decidió caminar un poco. Paseó por uno que otro pasillo solitario. En algunos otros se llevaba la gran sorpresa de que había una parejita acaramelada.

Cuando se percató por fin de sus movimientos, ya estaba frente a la habitación de Hermione.

Tocó un par de veces.

\- ¿Quién?

\- So... Soy yo… - Tartamudeó al oír su voz.

Abre la puerta, ahora lleva una sudadera rosa y un pants gris. Su cabello despeinado y enredado le dan un aspecto tierno.

\- Vaya… - Dijo el sin más-

\- ¿Cómo dices?

\- Eh, no, nada…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Interrumpió su pensamiento. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Sólo caminaba.

Ella no podía quitar la vista de sus brazos. Era claro que ya no era un niño. Lo observó lentamente hasta su pecho y después brincó a sus ojos. Sus perfectos ojos.

\- ¿Qué miras? – Soltó una risa sutil, inocente y sin malicia.

\- Nada

Hubo un momento de silencio.

\- Quiero, agradecerte por ayudarme. Fue… un gesto muy amable.

\- No hay de qué. – Dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima.

\- Te… traeré tu saco.

\- No. – La tomo suavemente del brazo. – Puedes, conservarlo si quieres. Quizá atrapes otra cosa con él.

Ambos rieron.

\- Sólo quería, darte las buenas noches. – Susurró él. Su voz por primera vez sonaba como la melodía más bonita. Era como chocolate sobre una fruta.

La tomó de la mano, se agachó un poco y la besó.

\- Fue un placer, señorita.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse, pero cuando por fin estaba dándole la espalda por completo sintió que algo había brincado a él, y ahora un par de brazos lo rodeaban.


	10. Intentar otra vez

Hola :) espero que estén bien :) ayer tembló muy feo aquí :( , disfruten el capítulo :)

* * *

Se detuvo, puso sus manos sobre las de ella e inhaló profundamente. Ella quitó lentamente sus manos y él volteó en cuanto sintió que ya no las tenía sobre él.

\- ¿Qué fue eso?

Ella no sabía que decir.

\- Sólo, quise hacerlo.

Él la observó fríamente.

\- Puedes hacerlo cuando quieras.

Y en ese fugaz momento, besó su frente. En vez de separarse, sólo la abrazó. Ella, confundida correspondió. Recargó su cabeza en su pecho, como lo había hecho tiempo atrás. Escuchó como su corazón latía velozmente, como cientos de caballos galopando en un amplio campo abierto.

Él recargó su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Le encantaba oler su cabello.

\- Te extraño, Hermione. – Susurró nuevamente. La separó, pero no la soltó y la miró directo a los ojos.

\- Si tan sólo pudieras entrar a mis pensamientos, y supieras que todo lo que pasó fue un error…

Ella colocó su dedo sobre sus labios, sus suaves labios.

\- No es momento de hablar de esto Draco. Al menos, no ahora.

Y lo abrazó. Sabía que él necesitaba un consuelo, y por supuesto sabía que no estaba mintiendo… ¿Porqué un Malfoy mentiría? Después de la guerra, para ellos ya no había motivos. Se había terminado.

\- Gracias. – Dijo él, suavemente, pero con tono firme.

\- Y… ¿cómo fueron las cosas con tu compañera?

Ella se acomodó para no soltarlo, pero si para poder verlo.

\- Bien… mejor de lo que esperaba.

\- Eso me alegra.

Draco Malfoy sintiendo empatía por otra persona habría sido toda una novedad en Hogwarts. Incluso ahora para quienes lo conocen, incluidos Harry y los Weasley.

Pero ella sabía, que eso era el verdadero heredero.

\- Debes ir a dormir. – Dijo él.

\- Tú también.

Hermione se alejó un poco y se acercó a la puerta. Draco quedó a veinte centímetros de ella.

\- Quizá… Podríamos comer mañana juntos. – Dijo, mientras llevaba su brazo para acomodar su cabello. Ella, embobada, no podía negar que Malfoy se había puesto bueno.

\- Me… Encantaría. – Dijo tímida.

Él volvió a sonreír pícaramente.

\- Te veo en el comedor a las tres, entonces.

\- Sí.

\- Hasta entonces. – Se acercó y besó su mejilla.

Volvió a girar, pero esta vez aceleró un poco el paso, pues ya no quería que ella durmiera tarde. Ella suspiró, abrió la puerta y por fin entró a su recámara.

Se dejó caer en el colchón y llevó su almohada a su rostro. Algo invadía su cuerpo, una serie de cosquillas recorrían todo su torso. Estaba emocionada. Miró hacia un lado y lo primero que pudo ver con atención fue el saco negro.

"Mañana a las tres" repitió hasta que por fin se quedó dormida.


	11. Sorpresa

Hola :) como cada sábado aquí me tienen, disfruten el capítulo

*Nota: el primer párrafo es el punto de vista de Astoria cuando Hermione vuelve a la habitación

* * *

Hermione había estado extraña desde que volvió a la habitación, alguien había tocado la puerta y después de un rato ella volvió con la mirada perdida y estaba totalmente distraída, se tiró en su cama y se durmió casi inmediatamente, Astoria solo la miraba sin decir nada, parecía estar bien, no era nada de que preocuparse; después de aquel día tan ajetreado ella también se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente la ex Gryffindor fue la primera en levantarse, corrió las cortinas y la luz matinal inundó la habitación despertando a su compañera

-Buenos días Astoria- dijo con una sonrisa

-Buenos días Hermioone- dijo ella mientras bostezaba e intentaba acostumbrarse a la luz- ¿No es muy temprano todavía?

-No, hoy mis clases comienzan a primera hora ¿Que tal tú?

-Mis clases comienzan hasta el siguiente periodo y termino en la tarde

-Ay, lo siento- dijo volviendo a cerrar las cortinas

-No te preocupes- sonrió ella- me gustaría que comieramos juntas hoy pero debo ir a la biblioteca para organizar un proyecto con mi equipo, ¿No te importa si lo dejamos para mañana?

-No, por supuesto que no, es perfecto

-Bueno, ahora volveré a dormir, ya sabes sueño de belleza- dijo mientras se reía un poco

-Está bien, no te interrumpo más, nos vemos

Tomó lo necesario para darse un baño y dejó a Astoria en la habitación

Se sentía feliz por haber arreglado las cosas con ella, por primera vez se entendía con su compañera de habitación y además compartían algunas ideas, con esa misma felicidad se dirigió a sus clases, era de las pocas veces que deseaba que terminaran pronto.

Para su clase de las 2 ya estaba impaciente, apenas escuchaba al profesor y no paraba de mirar su reloj, cuando el profesor por fin dió por terminada la clase ella se levantó inmediatamente, caminó nerviosa por los pasillos, se dió cuenta que aún vivían aquellas mariposas en el estómago que creyó habían desaparecido hace mucho, se detuvo en uno de los baños para comprobar cómo se veía,se miró al espejo, había logrado acomodar su cabello en un sencillo recogido dejando otro poco suelto, su falda a cuadros y las botas altas combinaban a la perfección con la blusa de manga larga que había elegido, el maquillaje era discreto, solo un poco de máscara de pestañas y labial rojo, salió del baño y continuó su camino al comedor

Cuando llegó Draco estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperándola, al verla se quedó sin habla, después de unos segundos solo dijo

-Vaya Granger, 2 minutos tarde, es un récord para alguien tan obsesionada con la puntualidad como tú

Ella rodó los ojos

-Cállate Malfoy, vamos a comer- dijo sonriendo

Estaba a punto de entrar al comedor cuando él la detuvo

-Granger, no dije que fuéramos a comer aquí adentro- le dijo con su característica sonrisa

Ella parecía desconcertada, él rio

-Vamos- Draco empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín, Hermione lo siguió curiosa, caminaron hasta encontrar un gran roble, después Draco sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña canasta y con un movimiento de varita la hizo crecer, extrajo de su interior un mantel a cuadros y comenzó a poner el resto del contenido de la cesta en él, ella lo miraba con sorpresa

\- No te asombres tanto Granger- dijo sonriendo- siéntate

Ella lo hizo, en ese instante se maldijo un poco a sí misma por haberse puesto una falda

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo hiciste esto?

Él seguía poniendo comida en el mantel, había botellas de jugo, uvas, pan, manzanas verdes, pastelillos, algunos sandwiches y demás frutas

-¿Esto?, pero si no es nada, algunos elfos muy cooperativos en la cocina me dieron algo de comida, yo sólo colabore con mi brillante mente- se sentía extraño haciendo algo tan cursi, pero ¿Qué debía hacer? Ella era la única que podía sacar ese lado de él

Ella le sonrió


	12. Siempre mía

Hola, espero la estén pasando bien hoy :), les traigo el capítulo 12 de esta historia

*Nota: A partir de este capítulo comenzarán a aparecer recuerdos de los personajes, para distinguir los del resto de la narración estarán escritos en cursivas

Nota 2: Este capítulo viene con música :3 , la canción es muy conocida _Sweet child o' mine_ de _Guns and Roses_ , es una canción que me parece acorde al capitulo, ahora sí es todo, tercera llamada, ¡Comenzamos! :3

* * *

 _Una mujer y un niño de 5 años caminaban por un enorme y majestuoso jardín, ella lo tomaba de la mano mientras se dirigían a un mantel dispuesto con comida y un par de finos almohadones reposaban en el césped junto a él, se encontraban debajo de un manzano._

 _Desde que se casó el único pasatiempo de Narcissa Malfoy había sido la jardinería, a pesar de tener elfos domésticos para realizar todas las labores de la casa a ella le gustaba encargarse del mantenimiento su jardín y únicamente permitía a zippi su elfina doméstica de confianza regar y cuidar su rosal; aquel árbol bajo el que estaban sentados lo plantó cuando Draco nació, bajo un hechizo el árbol crecía con el niño_

 _-Madre- dijo tímidamente el pequeño de rubio cabello mientras tiraba un poco del vestido de su madre para llamar su atención- ¿padre no va a molestarse si comemos en el jardín?_

 _Narcissa le sonrió a su hijo, cuando Lucius salía a sus viajes de negocios ella aprovechaba para poder tratar a Draco como lo que era, un niño, no le hablaba de la pureza de la sangre ni del desprecio a los que no la poseían, le leía historias y jugaba con él, cuando su padre volvía ella debía alejarse y dejarlo al cuidado de los elfos para cumplir con sus "obligaciones de esposa" yendo a reuniones en casas de distinguidas familias_

 _-No cariño, el no está aquí, además no vamos a decirle nada ¿verdad?_

 _Draco asintió y se sintió más tranquilo, le tenía algo de miedo a su padre..._

* * *

Estaban pasando una tarde maravillosa, era lo justo después de haber pasado el día anterior cazando a un escarbato escurridiso, estar con ella, simplemente compartir el mismo espacio era mágico, más que cualquier hechizo que pudiera existir, en eso pensaba Draco, de repente ella se quedó mirándolo, como antes, antes de que pasara...

\- No me mires así Granger, me gastas- le dijo divertido

\- Cállate- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos en una expresión de falsa molestia

Después él se acostó en pasto y miró hacia el cielo, ella lo imitó

-Mira esa nube- dijo Hermione señalando arriba- parece un hurón- empezó a reírse

\- ¿Con que te crees muy graciosa verdad Granger?- preguntó- bueno, ahora voy a darte algo que te parecerá verdaderamente gracioso- dijo con gesto pícaro

Se incorporó lentamente y antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella reía sonoramente y se removia inquieta debajo de él, después ella intentó levantarse sin mucho éxito, pero ella y Draco estaban muy cerca, primero vio a esos hermosos ojos castaños y después a sus labios y se acercó peligrosamente

Estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella escuchó un ruido

-Draco... ¿Qué es eso?

-¿Qué es qué?- dijo sin renunciar a su objetivo

-¿De verdad no lo escuchas?- entonces lo recordó, miró su reloj- son las 5:30 eso significa que...

Pero no pudo continuar, ya eran demasiado hablar y Draco ya no podía esperar, la besó y en ese momento se dió cuenta de que hablaba... Un enorme chorro de agua cayó sobre ellos y al rededor, se separaron

-y a las 5:30 comienzan los hechizos automáticos de riego- dijo ella

-Vaya manera de interrumpir- dijo él frunciendo el ceño

Hermione se rió un poco, el roceador ya se había alejado de ellos pero era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera activarse

Se pusieron de pie

-Hay que salir de aquí- dijo ella abrazandose a sí misma debido al frío que le causaba estar empapada- pero antes...

Se acercó y tomandolo por sorpresa lo besó, él tardó un segundo en responder pero lo hizo, la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a él mientras ella enredaba sus manos al rededor de su cuello, moviendo una de ellas para acariciar su cabello, se quedaron así por un rato bastante largo, el momento era perfecto, el roceador y el resto del mundo podían irse al demonio, así fue hasta que se vieron obligados a separarse para poder respirar

-Yo emm... - empezó Hermione visiblemente sonrojada

Él solo le sonrio en respuesta, aún seguían abrazados, la cabeza de Hermione reposaba en en el pecho de Draco quien acariciaba su castaño y mojado cabello que ahora estaba increíblemente rizado

\- Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas

Aquellas palabras ocasionaron que el rojo en rostro de Hermione subiera un par de tonos, él sonrió incluso más que antes y con un par de movimientos de varita devolvió el mantel y lo que quedó de la comida a la cesta y los secó a ambos

Caminaron de regreso a la escuela, no hablaban pero no era necesario, algunas personas los miraban con curiosidad e incluso unos pocos ( principalmente chicas) murmuburan cosas, fue cuando llegaron al pasillo del dormitorio de Hermione que se dieron cuenta que habían hecho todo el recorrido tomados de la mano al notarlo solo se miraron y sonrieron, ya estaban frente a la habitación 656

-Hemos llegado a su destino señorita- le dijo Draco sonriendo, ella se paró junto a la puerta

-Draco... Lo que hiciste hoy fue en verdad muy lindo, gracias

\- Fue un placer Hermione- se acercó a ella y la dejó atrapada entre él y la puerta, levantó su cabeza ligeramente y le dió un beso en la frente- ya debo irme, antes de que los estúpidos de Blaise y Theo destrocen mi cuarto, si es que no lo hicieron ya

Hermione se rió

-Nos vemos- él le dió una última mirada y se alejó por el pasillo

Ella se metió a la recámara y luchó con las ganas de ponerse a saltar en la cama, fue en ese momento que se percató de la presencia de una lechuza en la ventana, el ave le entregó una carta, sonrió al leer el remitente: Luna Lovegood.


	13. Planes

Hola, una disculpa por la hora, pero no quería dejar pasar el día sin subir el correspondiente capítulo :) , gracias por leer, aprovecho para dar una calurosa bienvenida a quienes se acaban de integrar :3 , eso es todo, disfruten el capítulo

* * *

Con todo el lío del escarbato y las clases había olvidado escribirle a sus amigos, abrió el sobre y leyó la carta de Luna

" Hola Hermione

¿Cómo te va con la escuela?

Había estado esperando tu carta en días pasados pero como no la recibí decidí escribirte , aquí hemos estado bien, El quisquilloso tiene cada vez más suscriptores, ya hablé con Ginny y Neville para reunirnos el sábado en una cafetería que queda cerca de tu universidad, espero la lechuza con tu confirmación

P.D: Ten cuidado con tus objetos personales en la zona en la que te encuentras hay muchos nargles"

Sonrió ante la cómica posdata, extrañaba a su amiga y sus criaturas mágicas, sin esperar más fue al escritorio y en pergamino escribió unos rápidos saludos y la configuración de la hora a la que se reunirian, no había visto a Luna y Neville desde el viaje de regreso en el expreso de Hogwarts al terminar su séptimo año, los extrañaba.

Le entregó el pergamino al ave que aún esperaba en la ventana y después fue a ponerse ropa un poco más cómoda, al poco rato llegó Astoria

-Hola Hermione- le dijo sonriendo- te ves radiante

-Hola-le respondió- sí, hoy fue un buen día- sonrió mientras recordaba- recibí la carta de una amiga, eso me recuerda... ¿Qué vas a hacer esté sábado?

-Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres, mi adorada hermana viene de visita y organizaron una aburrida cena familiar ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Oh, unos amigos van a venir y me hubiera gustado que nos acompañaras, pero veo que no puedes escapar de tu compromiso- dijo divertida

-Sí, ya sabes familia es familia- dijo con un suspiro- cambiando de tema, muero de hambre ¿Quieres ir al comedor por unas galletas?

-Claro, vamos

* * *

Draco había llegado a su habitación solo para encontrarse (otra vez) a sus irresponsables amigos experimentando con una poción, gracias a Merlin esta no había explotado, después de haber limpiado su desastre se pusieron a conversar

-Oye Draco- ohh no ahí iba otra vez, cada que Blaise decía eso solo significaba que se le ocurrió otra de sus según él brillantes ideas que siempre terminaban en caos

-¿Qué quieres Blaise

-Ay pero que agresivo- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho en un sobreactuado gesto ofendido- yo sólo quería hacerte una propuesta

-Habla

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el sábado?,hay un bar aquí cerca y ya sabes podemos ir, beber y no aparecernos hasta el domingo...

-No

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Es que ya tienes a alguien más?- dijo sonando extremadamente dramático

\- Creo que ese compañero de habitación tuyo te está afectando demasiado...- el compañero de Blaise era un nacido de muggles y le había hablado de cientos de cosas, entre ellas de las telenovelas, en ellas se podían encontrar diálogos tan patéticos como el que acaba escuchar- además le prometí a mi madre qué me quedaría en la mansión este fin de semana

Blaise hizo un puchero

-No insistas...- empezaba a exasperarse, llevó sus manos a sus sienes tratando de conservar la calma- ¿Y por qué no te llevas a Theo?

-¿A Theo? Ya sabes cómo es él, llevarlo es como salir con mi abuela

-Hey, aquí estoy- dijo incómodo el aludido

-Lo siento amigo- dijo Blaise- pero Merlin sabe que no miento, la última vez que fuimos a un bar te pusiste a leer un libro mientras bebias tu whisky de fuego

-Ok, ok, lo acepto pero eso no significa que salir conmigo sea aburrido...

-Perfecto- dijo Draco zanjando el asunto- ustedes dos vayan a divertirse

-Pero...

-Esta conversación ya terminó Blaise

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con sus review :3

Me despido agradeciendo nuevamente a ustedes por leerme y a la página de Facebook Fanfics dramione por la oportunidad de anunciar mi historia

Nos leemos pronto :)


	14. El árbol de la vida

Hola :) espero se encuentren bien :3 aquí les dejo el capítulo 14

De nuevo hago la nota de que las partes en cursiva son recuerdos, cuando la letra es normal es el presente :3

* * *

Draco se apareció en los límites de la mansión, caminó por el jardín pasando cerca de los pavo reales de su madre se agachó frente al rosal y arrancó una de las flores, normalmente eran de un color rosa intenso hoy tenían un tono ligeramente más pálido; después encaminó sus pasos al manzano y con un hechizo una verde manzana bajó del árbol a su mano, una vez obtenidos los objetos entró a la casa, pasó por el vestíbulo y entró a la sala de estar, su padre se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás de piel de dragón bebiendo una copa de lo que parecía ser whisky de fuego mientras leía un documento a la luz del fino candelabro de cristal que iluminaba la estancia, al notar la presencia de alguien más Lucius bajó el documento y volvió la vista a su hijo

-Draco

-Padre

La relación de Draco Malfoy con su progenitor no era muy estrecha, después de la guerra había cambiado su perspectiva, de niño lo había visto como su héroe, había aceptado como verdad absoluta todo lo que le había enseñado, pero a la larga se dió cuenta de que lo aceptó porque fue todo lo que conoció y la vida le enseñó que no era lo correcto y tuvo que aprender por las malas...

-Espero que en ese remedo de escuela te estén enseñando algo productivo- dijo su padre mientras dejaba el pergamino que estaba leyendo en una pequeña mesa y le daba un nuevo sorbo a su copa- imagino que te quedas por el fin de semana, los elfos ya prepararon tu habitación

Draco asintió

-Sí padre, si me disculpas me retiro

Salió de la sala y caminó por los pasillos dando mordisco a la manzana, iba a continuar su travesía cuando se percató de haber chocado con algo

-Zippi lo siente mucho amo- dijo una pequeña elfina mientras hacia una reverencia

-No, déjalo así zippi, fue mi culpa no te vi- dijo con amabilidad

-¿Desea el amo que zippi le cocine algo?- dijo mirando la manzana

-No, por ahora estoy bien, ¿Dónde está mi madre?

-El ama Narcissa se encuentra en su habitación

-Gracias zippi, puedes irte

La elfina se fue y Draco se dirigió a la habitación

Al entrar se encontró a su madre aún en la cama a pesar de ser ya las 11 de la mañana; al ver a su hijo el rostro de Narcissa se iluminó, se incorporó lentamente en la cama

-Draco

-Madre, ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo caminando hacia la cama

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada-dijo con una sonrisa- Ven, siéntate- Draco obediente se sentó en la cama junto a su madre- ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí?- dijo mirando a la rosa en una de sus manos

-Es para ti- dijo entregandola

Narcissa la tomó y conjuró un florero que colocó en la mesita de noche

-Ay Draco, nunca cambiarás- dijo ella sonriendo mientras acariciaba maternalmente el cabello de su hijo recordando como desde los 9 años Draco arrancaba una de las flores del rosal para regalarsela- Te ha ido bien en la escuela ¿Cierto?

Draco se quedó atónito, ya que no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

-No lo entiendo

\- Tengo mis métodos- dijo mientras miraba la manzana que Draco estaba comiendo- ¿Muy dulce verdad?- dijo refiriéndose a la manzana

-Sí, es cierto, pero aún no entiendo como lo sabes

-Solo lo sé, una madre siempre sabe

 _Mayo de 1997_

 _No estaba siendo un buen año para la familia Malfoy, para Narcissa se convirtió en el peor de su vida cuando el señor tenebroso le encomendó esa misión a Draco, prácticamente era una misión suicida, ella lo sabía, su hijo podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca un asesino_

 _Cada día era miserable para él, a pesar de que en sus cartas Snape decía que Draco se encontraba bien ella estaba segura que no era así, el sabor de las manzanas del árbol del jardín era cada día más amargo; ese árbol no solo estaba encantado para crecer con su pequeño, no, ese árbol estaba ligado a sus sentimientos, a su alegría o a su dolor físico o emocional y a juzgar por el estado de las frutas que crecían en él las cosas iban mal_

 _Un día de Mayo Narcissa estaba en su habitación cuando de pronto Zippi irrumpió muy agitada_

 _\- Ama Narcissa- dijo haciendo una apresurada reverencia_

 _\- Tranquila Zippi ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- El ama debe salir a ver esto, el árbol del amo Draco, algo le pasa- dijo la elfina a punto de echarse a llorar_

 _Narcissa corrió hacia el jardín solo para encontrarse con una devastadora imágen, el árbol de manzanas parecía estar a punto de marchitarse, las hojas se veían anaranjadas, casi secas, el tronco estaba lleno de cortes al igual que muchas de las manzanas, en ese instante Narcissa empezó a llorar_

-No preguntes como Draco, pero una madre sabe todo lo que le pasa a su hijo- Draco seguía mirándola confundido- Dime ¿Cómo están Blaise y Theo?

-Siguen siendo unos tontos- respondió con una sonrisa- Probablemente estén haciendo una de las suyas en este momento


	15. Café

Hola :) , buenos días, buenas tardes o buenas noches :3 les traigo el capítulo 15 de esta historia, que lo disfruten :3

* * *

Sábado... Por fin sábado, a pesar de haber sido la primera semana ya estaban hasta el cuello de tareas, Hermione eficientemente las distribuyó para hacerlas durante el fin de semana, se preparaba para encontrarse con sus amigos, Astoria se había ido temprano y no volvería hasta el domingo en la noche; la universidad tenía un sistema flexible en cuanto a las salidas, todos los estudiantes tenían derecho a salir los fines de semana si así lo deseaban, los sábados la puerta y la red flu se cerraban a las 10:00 pm, a esa hora también iniciaba un encantamiento Anti aparición al rededor del campus, los domingos se seguía el mismo procedimiento cambiando solo la hora, 6:00 pm; comprobó la hora en su reloj, llegaría justo a las 3 si salía en ese momento, tomó su bolso y dejó la habitación

Eran las 3 en punto cuando una rubia, una pelirroja y una castaña entraron a la cafetería El hipogrifo alegre se sentaron en la mesa más cercana a la ventana

-Chicas, es bueno verlas, las he extrañado- dijo Hermione mirando a sus amigas

-Por supuesto que nos extrañas- le respondió divertida Ginny- además no te vas a librar fácilmente de nosotras

Hermione río, Luna estaba muy silenciosa mirando hacia la mesa del fondo

\- ¿Qué ocurre Luna?- preguntó la castaña

-Nada, es solo que siento que alguien nos está mirando por allá- dijo señalando con su cabeza hacia la mesa más apartada donde dos chicos leían un periódico

-¿Pasa algo con Neville?- preguntó Ginny restando importancia al incidente- Creí que vendría

-Hoy en la mañana me dijo que no iba a poder venir, Susan Bones y algunos de sus nuevos amigos irían a la reinauguración del caldero chorreante- dijo ella despreocupada

Luna y Neville habían comenzado a salir luego de haber terminado la guerra, al igual que Hermione él había vuelto para terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts, todo ese año y hasta el momento ellos habían sido inseparables, Neville había elegido seguir los estudios para convertirse en maestro y su universidad se encontraba en Londres, mientras Luna ( al igual que Ginny) había pedido la excepción de un año para continuar sus estudios, se quedaba en casa y ayudaba a Xenophilus con la escritura y edición de El quisquilloso y en ocasiones iba en busca de criaturas mágicas, para decidir si quería dedicarse al periodismo o a la biología

\- Es una pena- respondió Hermione- en verdad quería verlo

Luna solo sonrió y le dió una de sus enigmaticas miradas

-¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos Ginny?- La más pequeña de los Weasley había decidido aplazar su formación escolar un año para entrenar y así unirse al equipo femenil de quidditch Las arpias de Holyhead, de no lograrlo aplicaría para la facultad de periodismo

-Van bien- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo- cada vez soy mejor, estoy segura de que puedo conseguirlo, ¿Y qué hay de ti Hermione?, ¿Tienes algo que contar?- dijo Ginny curiosa

-De hecho sí- dijo sonrojada

-Más te vale hablar ahora

-Con calma Ginny- dijo Hermione riendo, la tarde es larga, hay que ordenar


	16. De lejos

Hola :) espero que se la estén pasando bien en este domingo :3 les traigo otro capítulo

* * *

Sólo a él podían pasarle esas cosas...

Blaise había aceptado de buena fe quedarse en la escuela y acceder a hacer todo lo que Theo quisiera eso en palabras de su amigo "como retribución por todos los regaños que por su culpa había recibido de Draco en toda la semana", pero esto ya era demasiado... Llevaban 3 horas sentados en una de las mesas de El hipogrifo alegre observando furtivamente a 3 chicas que charlaban felices, maldecia el momento en que había aceptado el trato

 _Ese mismo día a las 2:00 pm_

 _\- Vamos Theo no seas agua fiestas, anda, un casino no está tan mal, ¿escuchas eso? - dijo llevando una de sus manos a sus orejas - Estos galeones dicen que mueren por ser gastados_

 _Theo rodó los ojos_

 _-¿Puedes ser un poco responsable? El dinero no se da en los árboles, además el trato era hacer lo que yo quiera_

 _Blaise suspiró derrotado_

 _\- Está bien ¿Qué quieres hacer?_

 _\- Escuché que aquí cerca hay una cafetería muy buena, podemos pasar un rato ahí y luego ir a otro lado_

 _\- Suena bien, mientras sea un rato_

 _Así fue como salieron de la universidad y encaminaron sus pasos a la cafetería, antes de llegar Theo se detuvo en un puesto de periódicos muggles para comprar uno, por alguna razón le gustaba leerlos_

 _Se sentaron en la única mesa disponible en ese momento, el café era muy concurrido por estudiantes, a pesar de estar al fondo del local tenían vista al resto de las mesas y a la puerta, a las 2:55 Blaise ya había tenido suficiente de café y charla amena, era demasiado aburrido para él_

 _\- Oye Theo... ¿Podemos ir ya a otro lugar?_

 _\- Claro, en cuanto termine mi café_

 _5 minutos fue lo que tardó y eso bastó..._

 _A las 3:00 pm enteraron 3 chicas una pelirroja, una castaña y una rubia, Theo reconoceria esa cabellera en cualquier lugar_

 _-Luna- dijo en un susurro apenas audible para Blaise_

 _Ay no..._

 _Blaise sabía que su amigo había estado enamorado de Luna Lovegood, pero jamás se había atrevido a hablar con ella, no habían cruzado palabras más que un par de saludos en raras ocasiones_

 _Theo se quedó pasmado mirándola, ella no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, ella miraba hacia la mesa, afortunadamente Blaise logró cubrirlos con el periódico de Theo_

 _-Amigo ¿Qué haces? Si no vas a ir a hablarle deja de verla así_

 _\- Sabes que no puedo..._

 _\- Entonces vámonos ya de aquí..._

 _\- Pero no quiero que me vea_

 _\- Está bien, está bien, tal vez se vayan rápido_

 _Pero no fue así, tardaron en ordenar y continuaron hablando de algo que no podían escuchar, hasta que la pelirroja dijo en un tono exageradamente fuerte_

 _-¡Malfoy !_

 _Vaya eso sí que sería interesante, con un hechizo Blaise logró escuchar la conversación, Granger les contaba que se había encontrado con Draco en la fiesta de iniciación, algo de haber capturado un escarbato y un reloj suizo_

 _\- Así que ahí estaba mi reloj... Maldito Malfoy - susurró Blaise_

 _Siguiendo con su relato Granger les decía que Draco la había llevado a un día de campo y muchas cursilerias que tenían incrédulo a Blaise_

 _-Quién lo diría, Malfoy es todo un Romeo_

 _\- ¿Romeo?_

 _\- Literatura muggle Blaise, no te haría mal leer un poco_

 _En ese momento la menor de los Weasley decía:_

 _\- Chicas, ya se nos van a terminar los cafés, ¿Les parece si pedimos otra ronda? - todas asintieron emocionadas_

 _Merlin, eso iba para largo y todo por ser buena persona, Blaise dejó de molestarse en contar cuando se bebió la sexta taza de café_

* * *

¿Qué opinan? ¿Se imaginaban que fueran ellos? Cuéntenme en un review :) nos leemos la próxima semana ;)


	17. Visitas, guerras y ausencias

Hola :) aquí les traigo otro capítulo , que lo disfruten :3

* * *

Era una situación absurda, ese era el calificativo que Astoria encontró más adecuado para el hecho de estar vestida de gala para cenar en el comedor de su casa únicamente con su familia, pero que iba a hacer, era una "cena familiar de etiqueta"

Se había puesto un vestido azul que resultaba el tono de sus ojos, llevaba también zapatillas altas del mismo color, bajó las escaleras desde su habitación y se dirigió al comedor, encontrándose a sus padres ya sentados

-Buenas noches, madre, padre

-Buenas noches Astoria, llegas a tiempo- dijo friamente su padre

-¿A tiempo? ¿No se supone que nuestra invitada especial, mi querida hermana ya debió haber llegado?

-Ya basta Astoria, el viaje desde Francia es largo, ya debe estar por llegar

La familia Greengrass había vivido en Francia unos años, antes de que estallara la segunda guerra mágica Albert Greengrass tomó la determinación de llevarse lejos a su familia, sus hijas podrían terminar sus estudios en Beauxbatons y el atenderia algunos negocios en aquel país

Una vez que su hija mayor Daphne se graduó sus padres se dieron a la tarea de buscarle un marido, sobra decir que por supuesto las características principales eran: que fuera sangre pura y de una familia acaudalada, fue así que arreglaron su matrimonio con el joven y guapo heredero François con el que Daphne se casó al poco tiempo de conocerlo y se quedó en Francia junto él, hace poco su familia había regresado a Inglaterra y Astoria había decidido estudiar leyes, al inicio sus padres se opusieron pero terminaron aceptando después de meses de insistencia.

Al poco rato de que Astoria llegara se escuchó un ¡Puff! Proveniente de una aparición, ella había llegado.

\- Bonne nuit à tous- dijo Daphne sonriendo

-Que alegría verte hija

-Lo mismo digo padre, los he echado de menos- dijo mirando a todos y detuvo la mirada en Astoria- ¿Cómo está mi chère sœur?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su silla y la abrazaba

\- je vais bien, merci- dijo ella seria y sin responder al abrazo

-¿Por qué no te sientas hija?- habló por fin su madre- Bibby traerá la cena en un momento

-Tu madre tiene razón, además imagino que tendrás muchas noticias

Había sido una cena de lo más aburrida escuchando sobre la perfecta vida de su hermana en París, una vez que su padre envío a Bibby a recoger los platos y dió por terminada la cena Astoria se fue a su habitación, apenas acabando de cerrar la puerta alguien llamó

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-No te entiendo, ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir así?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? estoy completamente normal

-Sabes que quiero decir... ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí- dijo Astoria haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su hermana

-Tori...Desde mi boda has estado actuando así, dime qué es lo que te molesta

-¿Qué es lo que me molesta? No puedo creer que lo preguntes ¡Te vendiste!- le dijo con rabia

-Sabes que no fue así...

-¡Oh y ahora me vas a decir que es el amor de tu vida!

-¡Sabes cómo son las cosas, iba a pasar lo quisiera o no!

-¡Pudiste haber puesto resistencia, negarte!

-No estamos en condiciones...

-¿Por qué? ¿Por ser mujeres? ¿Qué pasó con eso que tanto pregonabas antes de mudarnos a Francia? "A mí nadie me va a conseguir esposo, yo voy a casarme por amor" !Renunciaste por completo a lo que creías!

\- No podía hacer nada Tori, así ha sido siempre y así será- dijo Daphne visiblemente herida por las palabras de su hermana

-¡En ese caso por mí que las tradiciones se vayan al infierno!

-Tienes que comprender cual es tu lugar... Fuimos educadas para ser las esposas, para cumplir con las exigencias de la sociedad, no somos seres libres

-¿Ves lo que quiero decir?- Esta no eres tú

\- Si lo soy Tori, esta soy yo ahora, piensas en esa forma porque no estás en mi situación, cuando mamá y papá te comprometan lo vas a entender- dijo mientras salía

Astoria cerró la puerta mientras del otro lado Daphne lloraba mientras caminaba a su habitación.

* * *

Astoria se fue de su casa temprano, después de la discusión con Daphne, se había despertado y sin despedirse de nadie salió de la casa y se desapareció, al llegar a la escuela se dirigió a su habitación y encontró a Hermione ya vestida y terminando de tender su cama

-Hola- la saludó

-Hola ¿Qué tal la cena?

-Horrible, ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigos?

-Bien- dijo Hermione sonriendo- Aprovechamos para ponernos al día

-Parece que tuviste un buen sábado... Por cierto ¿Ya desayunaste? Desperté y vine directa aquí, muero de hambre

-No, aún no y que bueno que lo mencionas, yo también tengo hambre- dijo la castaña divertida

-Vamos entonces, yo invito

-Está bien, vamos- dijo y ambas salieron de la habitación

* * *

Aquella semana iba pasando con rapidez, apenas el sábado había estado hablando con Hermione y Ginny y hoy ya era miércoles, entre las ediciones de El quisquilloso y su investigación sobre una criatura mágica rara, Luna ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de preocuparse por no haber recibido una carta de Neville, a pesar de todo ella sabía que estaba bien; pasado el medio día una lechuza aterrizó en su ventana, era una carta de Londres, efectivamente de su novio; en ella le contaba que estaba bien, que la extrañaba y quería verla pronto, también le hablaba de su reunión el sábado en el caldero chorreante, dónde se había encontrado con algunos Hufflepuff que fueron miembros del ED, entre ellos Ernie Mc Millan y Hannah Abbott que ahora se hacía cargo del lugar; después le decía que lamentaba tampoco verla ese sábado pero en la escuela habría una práctica de campo al amazonas programada únicamente para ese día; Luna se sintió un poco decepcionada pero sabía que las cosas eran así, cuando él se fue lejos y ella acepto seguir con la relación sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a situaciones cómo esa y no había supuesto un problema, pero ahora comenzaba a resentirlo, la distancia comenzaba a pesarle.

* * *

Entre tareas, clases, risas con Astoria y uno que otro encuentro con Draco la semana se estaba yendo como agua, ya era jueves, eso significaba que vería a sus amigas otra vez, en su última reunión habían acordado verse el próximo sábado, Luna no había confirmado que fuera a ir ya que era probable que Neville fuera a visitarla; Hermione se encontraba en su habitación terminando una redacción para su clase de regulación de criaturas mágicas cuando una lechuza picoteó su ventana, de inmediato reconoció la caligrafía de Ginny

"Hola Hermione

Estoy muy, muy emocionada, ¡hoy anunciaron en El profeta que Las Arpías de Holyhead están buscando cazadoras! Las pruebas se van a realizar el viernes de la próxima semana, tengo que entrenar más duro en el tiempo que queda... ¿No tendrían problema si no puedo verlas esta semana, verdad? Yo sé que ustedes lo entienden

Con amor, Ginny

P.D: Dale mis saludos a Malfoy ;) "

Hermione solo pudo sonreír, definitivamente no sabría que hacer sin su siempre ocurrente amiga pelirroja.

* * *

Nota: mi francés no es bueno :( pero lo que intenté decir en los diálogos fue: "buenas noches a todos" y "mi querida hermana"


	18. Felix felicis

Hola, hola :) espero que estén bien, paso a dejarles otro capítulo :D que lo disfruten ;)

* * *

Era viernes por la tarde, Hermione y Astoria hablaban distraídamente cuando una lechuza se posó en la ventana, llevaba una carta de Luna, eran solo unas cuantas líneas

"Hola Hermione

También recibí la carta de Ginny, creo que sólo seremos tú y yo mañana ¿Te parece bien a la misma hora en el hipogrifo alegre?"

Hermione escribió rápidamente su respuesta

"Hola Luna

A la misma hora está perfecto pero ¿Podrías esperarme en la puerta de la escuela? Es que antes de ir a tomar café quiero pasar a una librería que está aquí cerca, La torre de Merlín; además podría darte un recorrido por el campus

Si estás de acuerdo, nos vemos mañana

Hermione"

Incluso a través del papel la castaña podía notar que algo le ocurría a su amiga.

* * *

El sábado había llegado, Hermione se preparaba para ver a Luna, había invitado a Astoria pero nuevamente estaba ocupada, esta vez visitaría a algunas amigas de su antiguo colegio, Hermione salió de su habitación y al doblar por un pasillo fue atrapada por unos fuertes y bien esculpidos brazos, antes de empezar a forcejear y patalear se dió cuenta de quién era su atacante, un guapo castaño de ojos grises...

-¡DRACO! ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡ME ASUSTASTE!

Él solo soltó un poco su agarre y le sonrio

\- Tranquila Granger, pensé que te alegrarías más de verme

-Y lo hago pero ¡Me asustaste!

-Bien, entendí tu punto, y eso que creí que los Gryffindor eran los valientes- ella rodó los ojos- no, dejame compensarte

Cuidadosamente la giró y la recargó en la pared más cercana, todo pasó muy rápido y ella no tuvo tiempo de protestar, después la besó apasionadamente, duró solo unos segundos porque ella se separó

-Draco yo...- pero los labios del ex Slytherin le interrumpieron, esta vez no se separó, solo se dejó llevar por el momento, después él terminó el beso y alejó un poco su rostro, pero aún así ella estaba atrapada entre Draco y el muro

-Vine para que pasemos el día juntos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte- le dijo mirándola

-Draco... Me encantaría... Pero en este momento Luna me está esperando

-Granger... No te lo estaba pidiendo, solo te estaba avisando- y antes de que ella dijera cualquier cosa la tomó del brazo y los desapareció

A juzgar por lo que duró la aparición no habían ido lejos, en cuanto puso los pies en el suelo inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar, era una habitación, había dos camas, ambas con colchas verde esmeralda con detalles en color plata, al frente justo a lado de la puerta un gran escritorio, no pudo evitar notar que el cuarto era más grande que el que ella compartía con Astoria, seguramente había sido agrandado con algunos Engorgio, tampoco pudo evitar notar a dos figuras más en la habitación, un confundido Theodore Nott y un bastante divertido Blaise Zabini, Theo solo asintió a modo de saludo pero Blaise...

-¡Granger! Así que eras tú, tú eres el motivo de la alegría de nuestro amigo Draquito- Hermione estaba a punto de reírse mientras a su lado Draco decía entre dientes algo que sonaba como "cállate idiota"

-Ya es suficiente Blaise...- le dijo Draco a su amigo en un tono bastante amenazador- ¿Ya están listos los trasladores?

-Uy que carácter, si ya están

-Perfecto- después se volvió a Hermione y le preguntó- ¿Dónde dices que ibas a ver a Lovegood?

-En la puerta principal, ya debe estar esperando...

Después Draco lanzó un muffliato y se dirigió a Theo y Blaise

-Ustedes encarguense de Lovegood, debe estar en la puerta principal, yo me iré con Hermione y todos nos encontraremos en la casa ¿Está claro?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a decirle?- dijo Theo nervioso

-No lo sé, solo traiganla- finalizó el hechizo y regresó con Hermione

-Draco ¿A dónde vamos?

\- Ya lo verás, ahora toma el traslador- dijo mientras señalaba a una mesa en medio de la habitación en donde solo había 3 objetos: una caja de pizza vacía, una botella de vino y un Ferrari de juguete, Hermione eligió el último

Theo y Blaise se quedaron solos en la habitación, sumidos en un incómodo silencio, tal vez no lo pareciera pero Blaise era muy astuto y en ese momento estaba maquinando un plan perfecto, era ahora o nunca

-Así que.. la obsesión platónica del pequeño Theo va de viaje con nosotros- dijo dándole un codazo a su amigo

-Sí, eso parece- dijo él suspirando

-¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¡Anímate!

-¿Para que? En cuanto la tenga enfrente voy a actuar como un idiota

-Hoy no amigo, hoy no, porque este apuesto y joven mago que tienes frente a ti te trae la solución a tu problema

-¿De que hablas?

-De esto- dijo mientras le mostraba una botella de vino

-Blaise, amigo, es solo vino, emborracharme no me va a ayudar en nada

-Oh no, no es cualquier vino, es mi vino especial- dijo guiñandole un ojo- mi vino con Felix felicis concentrada

Theo lo miró receloso

-Vamos, no me mires así solo bebelo, hoy puede ser el día en que tengas una conversación real con ella, solo necesitas un poco de suerte

-¿Estás seguro que funciona?

-¿Desconfias de mí? ¿Cuando me ha fallado una poción? -Blaise tenía razón, era muy bueno, incluso antes de la guerra había pensado en ser pocionista, más específicamente quería dedicarse a la elaboración de vinos y licores mágicos, pero debido a los crímenes de su padre como mortifago él al verse implicado por presenciar actos de tortura y violencia estaba al igual que Theo y Draco obligado a estudiar leyes ya que era la única universidad que estaba 100% controlada por el ministerio...

-Está bien...

Blaise sirvió una copa y se le dió a Theo

-Hasta el fondo

Theo terminó la copa y después de darle una mirada a Blaise dijo

-¿Dónde está Luna?

-En la puerta principal

Y Theo salió corriendo


	19. Verona y Toscana

Hola :) espero que estén bien, aquí está el capítulo de hoy , que lo disfruten :3

* * *

Theo llegó hasta la puerta principal, salió y estuvo a punto de regresar por dónde vino, ahí estaba ella, su larga melena rubia caía por su espalda, estaba usando un vestido rojo que combinaba con sus aretes en forma de rábano; de no haber sido por la poción de Blaise se habría ido pero el felix felicis lo estaba guiando y supo lo que tenía que hacer, dió una última respiración profunda y caminó con firmeza hasta ella

-Hola Luna- al principio Luna lo miró extrañada y hasta cierto punto curiosa, después su expresión cambió a su habitual gesto soñador

-Hola Theodore Nott, no sabía que estudiabas aquí ¿O acaso estás esperando a Malfoy?

Theo le sonrio con calidez

-Estudio aquí y ahora que mencionas a Malfoy supongo que sabes que él y Hermione están saliendo o algo así- normalmente él no la llamaría por su nombre pero sentía que debía hacerlo

-Sí, algo nos dijo Hermione, se ve muy feliz con Draco

-Ciertamente él también se ve feliz... Debido a ellos es que vine a buscarte- Luna lo miró confundida- A Draco se le ocurrió irse de viaje justo hoy sin tener en cuenta los planes de Hermione, tú ibas a reunirte con ella ¿Verdad?- la rubia asintió- y pensé en qué tal vez podrías acompañarnos, sé que a Hermione le gustaría y no creo que Blaise y Draco se opongan

Luna lo pensó por un rato, quería ver a Hermione pero no estaba segura, Theodore estaba siendo muy amable al invitarla...

-Está bien- dijo ella- ¿Cómo llegamos?

-Sigueme- le dijo él sonriendo

* * *

Draco y Hermione habían llegado a su destino, Hermione tocó tierra con un ligero tropiezo mientras Draco aterrizó suavemente, la castaña miró a su alrededor intentando reconocer el lugar en qué se encontraba pero no lo logró, estaban en un callejón de lo que parecía ser una ciudad medieval muggle, agradeció que no hubiera ni un alma en la calle, ya que hubiera sido demasiado extraño verlos aparecer de la nada

-Draco... ¿Dónde estamos?

-A unos metros de mi casa- ella rodó los ojos

-Quiero decir ¿En qué ciudad o país estamos y que hacemos aquí?

-Granger, relájate... Haces demasiadas preguntas, te responderé todo cuando estemos adentro- él extendió su mano invitando a Hermione a que la tomara y ella así lo hizo, caminaron juntos por la calle empedrada hasta llegar a una casa, era idéntica a todas las que estaban en la misma calle, se acercaron a la puerta y con un hechizo Draco la abrió, a pesar de que la fachada pareciera antigua por dentro la casa lucía como nueva, todos los muebles eran finos

-Ya puedo responder a tus preguntas- dijo apenas hubo cerrado la puerta

-Está bien- dijo ella sonriendo

\- Estamos en mi casa, quiero decir que este lugar es completamente mío, solo Theo Blaise y mi madre lo saben, eres la primer persona fuera de ellos que he traído aquí, y sobre dónde estamos creo que tal vez te suene Verona, Italia, siempre hay muchos turistas muggles aquí

Hermione casi se queda muda al escucharlo

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Es solo que... Este es un lugar sumamente importante... ¿Has escuchado de Romeo y Julieta?

-No sé exactamente la historia... Pero supongo que puedes contarme

-Romeo y Julieta son personajes de uno de los libros más importantes de William Shakespeare, un escritor muggle, sus familias eran rivales pero ellos se enamoraron, al darse cuenta de que no podían estar juntos idearon un plan para escaparse y pidieron ayuda a un fraile ...- en ese momento Draco parecía estar interesado- cuando Romeo la encontró y la creyó muerta y decidió que era mejor morir que vivir sin ella...

-Murió por amor

-En resumen sí... Y toda la historia se desarrolla en Verona

-Ahora entiendo por qué Theo insistía tanto en qué este es un sitio histórico y que debería investigar más en vez de solo caminar por ahí como si nada- Hermione se rió un poco- Pero volviendo a tus preguntas, estamos aquí para mostrarte algo en casa de Blaise... Antes de que lo preguntes lo respondo, llegamos aquí porque no pudimos poner un traslador en casa de Blaise y por qué voy a llevarte a dar un paseo por la ciudad, así podrás hablarme de Romeo y Julieta

La abrazó por la cintura y la besó, no con ansias como casi siempre lo hacía, lo hizo de manera tierna, ella pasó las manos por su espalda apegandolo más a su cuerpo, en ese momento se escuchó un pequeño click proveniente de la puerta seguido de alguien aclarandose la garganta

-Buenas tardes- dijo Blaise en voz alta (tal vez demasiado alta) mientras sonreía y ellos se separaron

Detrás de él iba Theo junto con otra persona, Hermione la reconoció de inmediato

-¿Luna?

-Ah sí y te traje a Lovegood, de nada- le dijo Draco

-Hola Hermione- dijo moviendo la mano- linda casa Malfoy y gracias por invitarme

-No hay por qué Lovegood

-Bueno, bueno, si ya acabaron las presentaciones y agradecimientos salgamos de aquí

* * *

Fueron a dar un paseo por la ciudad, visitaron la casa de Romeo, la tumba de Julieta e incluso algunas de las iglesias más concurridas por los muggles que viajaban, ya entrada la tarde fueron a comer a un exclusivo restaurante, se sentaron a una mesa y Blaise se encargó de ordenar por todos, en un perfecto italiano, disfrutaron comida tradicional, al terminar se aparecieron en lo que parecía ser un viñedo, había kilómetros de verde pasto y plantaciones de vid hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, a lo lejos se visualizaba una casa grande

Caminaron hacia ella y después de unos minutos de caminar entraron

-Benvenuti alla mia casa- les dijo Blaise sonriendo

-Que bonito lugar Blaise-dijo Luna que encontraba junto a Hermione

-Gracias Lovegood, fue un regalo de la abuela Zabini- dijo contento- ella siempre tuvo debilidad por el vino...

\- ¿Es por eso que puso un viñedo en tu casa?

-Exacto Granger, de hecho por eso fue que me regaló una casa aquí en la Toscana, su vino favorito el que está hecho con las uvas de esta región- le explicó Blaise

-Muchas gracias por el dato- le dijo Draco

-Pueden pasar a sus habitaciones- dijo Blaise- pero hay un pequeño inconveniente... Le dije a mis elfos que solo habría 3 invitados... ¿Lovegood, no hay problema si compartes habitación con Granger?- Luna negó con la cabeza- está bien entonces, suban por aquella escalera y sigan el pasillo a la izquierda, nosotros estamos en el pasillo de la derecha- Hermione y Luna se dirigían a las escaleras pero Draco las detuvo

-Lovegood... Tienes dos horas, vendré a buscar a Hermione después

Hermione estaba a punto de protestar pero Luna se le adelantó y dijo

-De acuerdo, nos vemos


	20. Mi lugar favorito

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy :) espero que les guste

* * *

En cuanto llegaron a la habitación, Hermione cerró la puerta y le dió a Luna una mirada de disculpa

-Luna, de verdad lo siento, se suponía que este fuera un día para nosotras pero a Malfoy se le ocurrió traerme aquí...

-No te preocupes Hermione- le dijo Luna tranquila- me la he pasado muy bien, además técnicamente hemos hecho lo que íbamos a hacer solo que en un país diferente y con Malfoy, Theo y Blaise - continuó pensativa

-Tienes razón- le dijo divertida- ¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí?

-Como Malfoy dijo él me trajo- se encogió de hombros- le pidió a Theo que se encontrara conmigo y me trajera

-Draco siempre tan encantador...- dijo con ironía mientras sonreía

-Cuando estás con él parece que es atacado por una manada de torposolos, Theo está de acuerdo conmigo...

-Espera... ¿Acabas de llamar a Nott por su nombre?

-Ah sí- le dijo descuidada- durante el viaje hablamos un poco, es agradable

-Vaya, que sorpresa, él raramente habla, con respecto a ello... ¿Estás bien? ¿hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Quedan 115 minutos antes de Malfoy venga a buscarte

Hermione y Luna estaban hablando sobre la situación de la rubia con su novio Neville, Hermione le aconsejó ir a visitarlo y hablar con él, no solo comunicarse por cartas, después Luna le contaba los avances con su última investigación de una criatura mágica, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta

-Ya es hora Hermione- le dijo Luna

-Nos vemos más tarde- dijo como despedida

Al salir se encontró con Draco esperando junto a la puerta

-Por fin- le dijo él

-Cállate

-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar

Salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia las plantaciones

-Vamos a tardar mucho si te llevo caminando- tomó a Hermione del brazo y los apareció frente a un pequeño lago

-¿Seguimos en casa de Blaise?- le dijo ella sorprendida

-Sí, técnicamente sí...- se quedó callado unos segundos al parecer intentando encontrar las palabras y después continuó- te traje aquí porque es uno de mis lugares favoritos, nadie sabe de él, ni siquiera Blaise...

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Es muy perezoso para caminar hasta aquí- le dijo divertido- aquí es donde vengo cuando necesito pensar o simplemente quiero estar tranquilo, pasé aquí casi todo el verano antes de entrar a sexto año, antes de...- entonces miró su brazo, aquel donde estaba la marca tenebrosa- estar aquí me ayuda a sentirme mejor y no quiero compartirlo con nadie más que contigo

-Significa mucho para mi que me hayas traído aquí, de verdad- le dijo Hermione conmovida

-¿Sabes que era una de las cosas que me gusta hacer cuando estoy aquí?- la castaña negó con la cabeza- me gusta recostarme en el pasto y ver las estrellas...- se recostó y con la mano dió una pequeña palmada al espacio junto a él- ven aquí Granger- Hermione lo hizo y él la abrazó, ambos fijaron su vista en el cielo

-Ahi está Lyra- dijo Hermione señalando- por alguna razón siempre ha sido mi constelación favorita

-¿Algún otro romance trágico muggle?- dijo sarcástico

-Más o menos, según el mito griego, Orfeo perdió a su esposa Euridice, al no soportar el dolor de su muerte decidió bajar al inframundo y rogarle a Hades que la regresara a su lado, él acepto con la condición de que en su regreso no podía verla ni hablar con ella, él ya había hecho gran parte del camino pero de pronto volteó y la miró entonces ella desapareció, él regresó al mundo mortal pero jamás volvió a ser feliz, cuando fue asesinado los dioses decidieron convertir su amada lira, en una constelación

-Fue una bella historia, pero los muggles son demasiado dramáticos para mi gusto...

Hermione rodó los ojos y continuó

-De hecho si tengo una hija me gustaría llamarla Lyra

-¿Eso es una propuesta Granger?- Hermione se sonrojó y Draco se rió un poco, se quedaron un rato en silencio hasta que él volvió a hablar- Scorpius

Hermione lo miró confundida

-Scorpius es mi constelación favorita... Ahora Granger, si me disculpas... Vamos a hacer algo con lo que te aseguro vas a ver más estrellas

* * *

Theo y Blaise estaban en uno de los salones principales de la casa, bebían champagne mientras charlaban en el balcón

-Veo que te fue bien con Lovegood

-Sí y todo gracias a ti, tenías razón, solo necesitaba un poco de suerte

-No agradezcas amigo- Blaise le sonrió, él sabía que no fue suerte, el vino que le dió no tenía ninguna poción, Theo no necesitaba felix felicis, solo necesitaba un poco de confianza en sí mismo...

-¿Dónde está Draco?- Preguntó de repente Theo

-Salió a quien sabe dónde con Granger

-¿Qué diablos estará haciendo a esta hora?

-¿Y tú qué crees?- le respondió Blaise

-Para que pregunté...

* * *

El domingo volvieron a la universidad, después de que Draco acompañara a Hermione a su dormitorio, volvió al suyo dónde Theo y Blaise estaban, en cuanto entró los encontró junto a la ventana, al parecer discutiendo

-Blaise, no la abras, es para Draco

-Theo solo le voy a dar un pequeño vistazo...

-!¿Qué están haciendo par de idiotas?! - les gritó Draco molesto

-Malfoy...- comenzó Theo eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras para que no se enojara más- te acaba de llegar una carta...

-¿Es de mi madre?

-No...Es de Pansy...

-Y yo sólo quería darle un pequeño vistazo- interrumpió Blaise

-Denme eso- dijo mientras le quitaba el sobre a Blaise para leer la carta

-¿Qué dice?- Preguntó Blaise mientras intentaba leer por encima del hombro de Draco

\- Dice que está en Inglaterra

-Crei que se iba a quedar en Irlanda- comentó Theo

-Según esto viene a resolver unos asuntos

-¿Qué más?

-Dice que tal vez nos veamos pronto

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, con un pequeño anuncio :) , se están llevando a cabo los premios People Choice Dramione, vayan a votar por sus fics favoritos :)


	21. La prueba

Hola :) como cada sábado aquí estoy con capítulo más de esta historia, espero les guste :)

* * *

Luna había decidido tomar el consejo de Hermione, cerró los ojos y se concentró en lugar donde quería estar, apareció en medio del patio de la universidad dónde Neville estaba estudiando; al tener tantas áreas verdes e invernaderos uno podía aparecerse libremente, no sabía donde exactamente iba a encontrarlo pero confiaba en que su instinto la llevaría hacia él, caminó por los alrededores hasta llegar a uno de los invernaderos, Neville salió con una maceta en las manos, ella se sentó en una banca que estaba a un costado del invernadero y él la vio, entonces casi corrió hacia ella

-Luna- le dijo emocionado mientras dejaba la maceta en la banca para abrazarla, Luna a su vez le devolvió el abrazo y se acercó para besarlo, después de un rato se separaron

-Te he extrañado mucho- le dijo Neville mientras acariciaba su cabello- ¿Pero como es que estás aquí?

-Ya sabes, si el escarbato no va al oro, el oro va al escarbato

Neville le sonrio

-Buena frase Luna, ¿Quieres ir caminar?

* * *

Ginny estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo emocionada, el día por fin había llegado, era el día en que haría las pruebas para entrar en las Arpías de Holyhead, su madre Molly la había acompañado hasta el campo de quidditch, después se formó con el resto de las aspirantes, se encontró con algunos rostros conocidos, alumnas de Hogwarts que vió recorrer los pasillos

Pero pudo identificar con claridad dos rostros, el de la ex buscadora de Ravenclaw Cho Chang casi al inicio de la fila y unos lugares más atrás de ella estaba una chica con cabello negro y perfectamente liso, a Ginny jamás le había pasado por la mente que Pansy Parkinson jugara quidditch... Después una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Buenos días chicas- dijo la voz jovial de Angelina Johnson, la actual capitana del equipo- Como saben el día de hoy estamos aquí para encontrar a las 3 nuevas arpías: una buscadora y dos cazadoras; las vamos a dividir en grupos para que hagan la prueba para ambos puestos, dicho esto mucha suerte a todas, den su mayor esfuerzo

Empezaron a llamar a las aspirantes por números, Ginny quedó en el mismo grupo que Parkinson, eran el tercero de cinco, tuvieron que esperar su turno, a Ginny los minutos le parecieron eternos, de pronto las llamaron:

-Parkinson, Weasley, Connor y Roberts, pasen, en esta ronda Weasley es buscadora

Ginny asintió y caminó firme hacia el campo, sosteniendo con fuerza su saeta de fuego, en el centro del campo se encontró con Angelina para recibir instrucciones

-Bien Weasley- le dijo seria- vamos a soltar esta snitch de pruebas, la ronda dura 15 minutos, mientras intentas atraparla todas las demás vamos a desempeñar los puestos restantes ¿Entendido?

-Sí

Angelina soltó la snitch y Ginny se elevó, la pelota dorada era más rápida de lo que recordaba, a pesar de ser especial para pruebas y no alcanzar la velocidad y distancia de las normales, intentó no perderla de vista mientras luchaba por esquivar una blodger, ganó un poco de altura y pudo verla al otro lado del campo, voló rápidamente para atraparla pero no lo logró ya que la snitch bajó, Ginny descendió y entonces escuchó un zumbido en su oído seguido de un resplandor dorado por enfrente de ella, se apresuró, siguió volando hacia adelante, extendió la mano y finalmente la atrapó

Sonó un silbato y Angelina le gritó

\- La atrapaste en 10 minutos Weasley; ven aquí Roberts, es tu ronda como buscadora

Ginny no se sintió decepcionada con sus resultados, después de todo ese no era el puesto por el que había estado entrenando, pero en esta ronda tendría que demostrar de que estaba hecha, iba a jugar como cazadora

-¿Listas?- preguntó Angelina- todas asintieron- ahí va- dijo mientras soltaba la snitch

Ginny se elevó y prestó atención a sus improvisadas compañeras de equipo, la chica a la que no conocía le lanzó la quaffle, Ginny la atrapó hábilmente, vió que Pansy estaba libre y cerca del aro

-¡Parkinson! - le gritó para llamar su atención y le lanzó la quaffle, Pansy la atrapó y librandose del golpe de una blodger gracias a la acción oportuna de Milicent Bullstrode una de las golpeadoras, logró lanzarla a través del aro, Angelina, la guardiana la miró sorprendida y lanzó nuevamente la quaffle, esta vez fue Ginny quien la atrapó, voló un poco para salir del camino de la buscadora, Katie Bell que en ese momento hacia de cazadora del "equipo contrario" se acercó a ella para intentar conseguir la bola, Ginny giró un poco para que Katie creyera que iba a volar hacia el lado contrario, pero en lugar de eso le lanzó la quaffle a Pansy que estaba unos metros más abajo, en un rápido movimiento Ginny se acercó al aro, ahora Katie estaba tras Parkinson, estaba delante de ella dispuesta a quitarle la pelota cuando de pronto Pansy gritó

-Atrapala Weasley- y lanzó la bola por encima de la cabeza de Katie, Ginny la atrapó, se preparó para lanzar y Angelina prediciendo su lanzamiento se inclinó hacia la izquierda, pero Ginny tiró al lado contrario y anotó otro tanto, sonó el silbato, todas bajaron al campo mientras Katie y Angelina intercambiaban miradas, ya habían encontrado lo que buscaban


	22. Noticias y encuentros

Hola :) aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les guste

Muchas gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos y alertas :)

* * *

Hermione se levantó para ir a clases, Astoria había salido temprano y ella estaba sola en la habitación, cuando iba a cerrar la puerta escuchó pequeños golpeteos en la ventana, era una lechuza, se acercó y el ave le entregó un vociferador, era de Ginny, Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensando si abrirlo en ese momento o esperar a que terminaran las clases pero considerando que su amiga nunca enviaba aquella especie de correspondencia debía ser realmente importante, abrió el sobre e inmediatamente escuchó la voz de Ginny

"Hermione, lo logré ¡Lo logré! ¡Me eligieron como cazadora! Soy oficialmente una Arpía, estoy realmente feliz, mi primer partido es en dos semanas, te espero ahí- la voz de Ginny dejó de escucharse unos segundos y cuando volvió a hablar ya no lo hizo con alegría- y por cierto... No vas a creerme quién estuvo en las pruebas conmigo y también fue elegida... Pansy Parkinson es la segunda cazadora... Espero que esto no cause problemas... De todos modos nos vemos"

El vociferador desapareció en pedazos y la recámara quedó en silencio

Salió con prisa y se dirigió a sus clases, todo transcurrió sin novedad, al salir se dirigió al comedor con la esperanza de encontrar ahí a Astoria, pero al doblar por uno de los pasillos casi choca con alguien...

-Oh lo siento yo...- empezó, cuando se dió cuenta de quién era

\- No deberías ir así por los pasillos Granger- le dijo Draco

Ella rodó los ojos y luego se rió

-¿Qué te tiene tan contenta?- le preguntó

-Recibí buenas noticias de Ginny, logró entrar como cazadora en Las arpías de Holyhead

-Vaya, a la chica Weasley siempre se le dió bien el quidditch, a decir verdad mejor que su hermano y su noviecito San Potter

Hermione lo miró con reproche y continuó

\- Su primer partido es en dos semanas en Gales

-Está bien, hay que ir

-¿Qué?

* * *

En un principio ella había creído que no lo decía en serio, pero fue hasta que la sacó de su habitación y le dijo que el traslador estaba listo y que había reservado habitaciones para quedarse en Gales todo el fin de semana qué se lo creyó, salieron hacia el patio de la escuela donde Theo y Blaise esperaban junto a un árbol, debajo de este se encontraba un llavero muggle, era el traslador, faltaba al rededor de media hora para que comenzara el partido, Hermione estaba preocupada por llegar tarde

-Draco... ¿No es ya muy tarde? Debimos haber salido con más anticipación para buscar nuestros lugares

Él le sonrió

-Digamos que no hay que buscar mucho

Hermione estaba por objetar algo pero Blaise la interrumpió

-Claro Granger, no tienes de qué preocuparte

De nuevo iba a decir algo pero ahora fue Draco quien la interrumpió

-No protestes Granger, ahora todos tomen el traslador

Tomaron el pequeño llavero en forma de balón de fútbol, al poco rato aparecieron a las afueras del estadio de quidditch

Los asistentes ya se encontraban formados frente a la puerta, ondeaban banderines de ambos equipos, caras pintadas se veían por doquier, lo que más llamó la atención de Hermione fue un aparatoso sombrero con los colores de las arpías de Holyhead que aplaudía y gritaba solo, debajo se asomaba una larga y rubia cabellera...

-¡Hermione!- llamó Luna

La castaña acudió a su encuentro, sus tres acompañantes se quedaron en su lugar

-Hola Luna, bonito sombrero- dijo ella sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras soltaba el brazo de su novio para darle un abrazo a su amiga

-Hola Neville, es un gusto, ha sido un largo tiempo

-Lo mismo digo Hermione- respondió él

-¿Llevan aquí mucho tiempo?

-En realidad no, al rededor de 30 minutos, ¿Y tú?

-Acabamos de llegar

-¿Acabamos?

-Sí, vine con ellos- dijo señalando levemente a los tres Slytherin

-¿En qué asientos están?- preguntó Luna curiosa

-No lo sé, Malfoy tiene los boletos

Luna se veía pensativa

-¿Ustedes donde están?

-Tampoco sabemos, estamos esperando a que nos traigan los boletos- dijo Neville

Nada más terminar su oración, a lo lejos Hermione pudo visualizar a lo lejos una horda de cabelleras pelirrojas acercándose, al frente iba Molly Weasley seguida de su esposo Arthur, detrás estaba Percy, llevaba un traje, a su lado iban Bill y Fleur tomados de la mano, cerrando el pelotón estaba George, usando una camiseta de las arpías de Holyhead, junto a él su hermano Ronald, un poco más crecido y con los bastante atractivos a la vista efectos del entrenamiento de auror, a su lado Harry, con su siempre indomable cabello azabache

En cuanto estuvo un poco más cerca, Hermione corrió hacia él, su amigo se detuvo y esperó a que ella llegara, lo abrazó con fuerza

-Me has tenido muy descuidado Mione, hace tiempo que no recibo tus lechuzas- le dijo Harry

-Lo siento mucho Harry, han pasado demasiadas cosas

-No te preocupes- le dijo con amabilidad- ya me contó Ginny- miró hacia donde se encontraban Draco y sus amigos; junto a Harry aún se encontraba un incómodo Ronald que no podía más que mirar embobado a Hermione, estaba un poco más delgada, sus curvas más marcadas y su cabello cayendo en suaves ondas por su espalda

-Ho...Hola Hermione- atinó a decir

-Hola Ronald- respondió incómoda

-Te ves muy bien hoy

Un rubor intenso cubrió el rostro de la castaña, estuvo a punto de responder cuando sintió un brazo tirando levemente de su hombro

-Ya es hora de entrar- dijo Draco mientras la miraba

-Nos vemos después se despidió torpemente- para cuando estaba terminando de hablar Draco ya tiraba de ella para alejarla de ahí mientras le daba una mirada asesina a Ron

-Pero qué…- dijo Hermione molesta


	23. El partido

Hola :) aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, un poco antes de lo usual

* * *

Hermione caminaba del brazo de Draco, más bien siendo casi arrastrada ante la mirada sorprendida de Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini

-¿Me puedes explicar que diablos pasa contigo Malfoy?

-¿A mí? Nada- dijo indiferente- Vamos, ya es tarde

Continuaron su camino hacia el estadio y se detuvieron frente a un elevador, Hermione miraba confusa

-Sube, ya casi llegamos- le indicó Draco

Cuando el elevador se detuvo Hermione quedó pasmada, ante ella había un lugar magnífico, había sillones, una barra con un elfo domésticos haciendo de cantinero y otros más con charolas preparados para llevar comida, otro más esperaba frente a ellos, hizo una reverencia y estiró uno de sus brazos invitandolos a pasar, cuando lo hicieron el elfo caminó hacia los sillones y con un gesto indicó que se sentaran

Tomaron sus asientos, la vista era impresionante, podía verse el campo de Quidditch en todos sus ángulos, incluso las tribunas de ambos equipos

También podían ver en la primera fila de la tribuna que se encontraba justo al frente a toda la familia Weasley, Harry, Luna y Neville

Apenas se sentaron una conocida voz resonó por el estadio, era Lee Jordan, quien ahora se dedicaba profesionalmente a ser comentarista de quidditch

-Muy buenas tardes, sean todos y cada uno de ustedes bienvenidos a este partido de Quidditch, tenemos un clima perfecto esta tarde, hoy veremos a las Arpías de Holyhead jugando en casa presentando su nueva alineación, se enfrentan nada menos que con los Murciélagos de Ballycastle que han tenido una muy buena temporada, el árbitro está por dar inicio al partido ¡Ahí está señores! ¡Acaba de soltar la snitch!

Ambas tribunas comenzaron a aplaudir y animar

-Y ahí va Cho Chang, la nueva buscadora de las arpías, se eleva rápidamente hacia la snitch, seguida de cerca por el buscador de Ballycastle

Todas las miradas seguían a ambos jugadores

-Y van pasando rápidamente las cazadoras de las arpías de Holyhead, han conseguido la quaffle y están por anotar un tanto, Katie Bell se la pasa a Ginny Weasley, lanza y ! anota! Los primeros puntos de esta tarde son para el equipo de la casa- Lee narraba con mucha emoción

En ese momento toda la tribuna se levantó, pero más sonoros eran los gritos de una familia de pelirrojos y sus amigos, Luna estaba visiblemente emocionada y por la euforia del momento le robó un apasionado beso a su novio, mientras eso ocurría, en el palco Theo se veía bastante desanimado, solo Blaise pudo darse cuenta de la causa de su tristeza

-Theo...

-Blaise, dile al elfo que me sirva un whisky de fuego

* * *

El partido se estaba desarrollando con normalidad, las arpías de Holyhead llevaban la delantera en el marcador, al menos todos pensaban que así era hasta ese fatídico momento...

Ginny había atrapado la quaffle y estaba rodeada, Katie estaba lejos pero pudo ver qué Pansy estaba de espaldas cerca de los aros y estaba libre, no tuvo una mejor idea

-¡Parkinson!- gritó llamando su atención, su compañera giró pero no se dió cuenta de que una blodger iba en su dirección, por fortuna pudo evitarla gracias a la oportuna acción de Millicent Bullstrode

-!Lo hiciste al propósito Weasley!

-¿Qué es lo que estás...- en ese momento le arrebataron la quaffle

Hermione veía la escena atónita, podía ver qué Ginny discutía con Parkinson, sus ojos viajaron a los asientos donde se encontraban los Weasley, Molly lucía preocupada mientras Harry parecía molesto, en un breve segundo Ron encontró la mirada de Hermione y no la dejó, hasta que fue distraída por Draco

-Hey Granger, el partido es allá arriba

Lee continuaba su narración

-Las arpías recuperan la quaffle, fue un impresionante rescate de Katie, nuevamente le hace un pase a Weasley, la lanza y... ¿¡Qué está pasando!? Pareciera que Weasley está pegada a la bola, no se suelta, ¡está a punto de chocar! - en ese momento la quaffle paso por el aro y Ginny tenía las manos pegadas a ella

Todos en el estadio contenían la respiración

-Eso es falta- gritó Theo, su voz delataba que había estado bebiendo

El árbitro silbó y después Lee continuó

\- El árbitro ha expulsado a Weasley por Haversacking- Angelina hizo la señal para pedir tiempo y el partido fue pausado, Ginny por fin pudo deshacerse de la pelota en sus manos y se dirigió a los vestidores muy molesta

-!Fue esa perra de Parkinson!- gritó mientras dejaba a un lado su escoba

-Weasley !Calmate! - le exigió la capitana- ¿Me pueden explicar que pasó?

-Pasa que Parkinson me pegó a la maldita quaffle

-! Weasley!- regañó Angelina- ¿Algo que decir Parkinson?

-No, nada- dijo en tono inocente

-! Pregúntale a Millie! Ella la vio hacerlo ¿No es cierto?

-¿Bullstrode?

Milicent se veía nerviosa

-Sí, es cierto- dijo decepcionada

-¡Traidora! -le gritó Pansy

-!Cállate Parkinson! Tú y Weasley se van a quedar aquí el resto del partido mientras la entrenadora decide que hacer con ustedes

-Pero...- comenzaron ambas

-Debieron pensar en eso antes, el resto de ustedes !de regreso al campo!

Todas salieron dejando a Ginny y Pansy solas

-¿Ya estarás contenta verdad comadreja?

\- Vete al diablo Parkinson- respondió Ginny mientras caminaba a su vestidor personal no sin antes golpear "por accidente" a Pansy con el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado

El equipo regresó al campo y Hermione notó inmediatamente que Ginny no había vuelto, se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a buscar a su amiga

-Espera, ¿A donde vas?- Preguntó Draco inquieto

-Tengo que ir con ella, no tardo- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Caminó hacia los vestidores y vio con sorpresa que nadie los cuidaba, entró y buscó el nombre de su amiga entre las puertas, alguien más también lo hacía

-Hermione- llamó Ron tímidamente

-Hola, vine a ver cómo está

-Estará bien, con suerte solo habrá destrozado su vestidor

Hermione río un poco y fue entonces que notó que había alguien más

-¿Con que a ver a Weasley no? Debí suponer que especificaste a cual

-Draco, estás mal interpretando las cosas

-No tengo nada que entender- se dió la vuelta para irse pero se arrepintió, volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a Ron y le plantó un puñetazo en la cara, dando justo en la nariz- Granger me enseñó bien- y se fue

-Estúpido hurón- gritó Ron con la mano en su nariz sangrando

* * *

Nota: El Haversacking es una falta que cometen los cazadores al no soltar la quaffle mientras pasa por el aro


	24. Volviendo atrás

Hola :) aquí reportandome con el capítulo de hoy

En éste capítulo hay recuerdos :) el pasado irá en _cursivas_ y el resto estará en letra normal :)

* * *

Después de que Draco se fuera Hermione y Ron encontraron el vestidor de Ginny, que efectivamente estaba destrozado, al no encontrarla ahí la castaña se sintió preocupada

-Probablemente se fue al lugar donde el equipo se va a hospedar esta noche- dijo Ron con dificultad, aún sangrando, Hermione se dió cuenta y lo miró con disculpa

-Ron, dejame arreglar eso- dijo apuntando con su varita, la nariz de su amigo estaba como si nada hubiera pasado- ahora ¿Dónde dices que se iban a hospedar?

-En un hotel de aquí cerca, se llama El dragón galés- Hermione reconoció el nombre de inmediato, ahí era donde Malfoy había reservado las habitaciones

-Vamos- dijo Hermione tomando del brazo a Ron para desaparecerse

Se aparecieron en la recepción del hotel y se dirigieron al elfo detrás del escritorio

-Buenas tardes- dijo Hermione- ¿Podría decirnos en qué habitación se encuentra Ginebra Weasley?

-¿De parte de quién?- Replicó el elfo- la señorita ha dado instrucciones de que no la molesten

-Soy su hermano- Respondió Ron- seguro que querrá verme

\- En ese caso...- dijo malhumorado el elfo- está en la habitación 204, que disfruten su estancia- terminó la oración con visible molestia

-Gracias- dijo Hermione y se alejó del escritorio

Caminaron por los pasillos y encontraron la habitación, Hermione llamó a la puerta con delicadeza, después de unos segundos una furiosa Ginny apareció detrás

-Ya les había dicho que no tengo nada que...- se interrumpió al ver quién era- Hermione, eres tú, lo siento, creí que era la prensa otra vez- ahora Hermione entendía el comportamiento del elfo

-¿Acaso yo no existo?- dijo Ron detrás de Hermione

-Ronald, regresa al partido, mamá debe estar preocupada, creí que Harry había venido contigo

-No creas que no quería, en cuanto vio lo que pasó con la quaffle quiso saltar al campo pero George y Bill lo detuvieron- respondió

-Está bien, lo veré luego... Ahora quisiera hablar con Hermione- Ron ya empezaba a dirigirse al interior de la recámara- a solas- puntualizó la pelirroja

-Sí, claro, nos vemos después Hermione

-Adiós Ron- dijo Hermione y entonces Ginny cerró la puerta

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Hermione

Ginny tardó un poco en responder

-¡Voy a matar a la estúpida de Parkinson cuando la vuelva a ver! ¡Sabía que iba a causar problemas! Nunca he confiado en ella, menos aún después de lo que te hizo

-Ginny...

-Ah pero si aún no termino con ella, esa maldita serpiente rastrera que ni a lombriz de charco llega me las va a pagar, se metió con la persona equivocada- Hermione estaba segura de que los gritos furiosos de Ginny debían escucharse hasta afuera y así fue ya que alguien que pasaba por el pasillo se detuvo para escuchar la conversación

-Ginny, tranquila

-Tienes razón, no vale la pena molestarse por alguien tan insignificante como Parkinson; que mal educada soy, ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo estás, siéntate- dijo conjurando una silla junto a la cama, Hermione se sentó y Ginny la miró detenidamente

-¿Pasó algo? No te ves muy bien

Hermione dio un largo suspiro antes de responder

-Es Draco, él está molesto…

-¿Fue por Parkinson verdad? ¿Qué hizo?

-No, fue por Ron

-¿Qué? ¿Se pelearon?

-Algo así…

-¿Acaso cada que veo a Malfoy en un campo de quidditch tiene que acabar como energumeno?- Hermione la miró sin entender- ¿Ya te olvidaste del séptimo año en Hogwarts? Cuando se enteró que ibas a ser su...

Ella dejó de escuchar por un segundo y miró a través de la ventana... El color del cielo le recordaba a una de las tranquilas tardes en Hogwarts.

 _La guerra había terminado y Hermione Granger había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar sus estudios, Ginny, Luna y Neville habían regresado también, todo el mundo hacía lo mejor que podía, muchos perdieron padres, hijos, hermanos, amigos, todo el mundo trataba de aparentar normalidad, y las autoridades de la escuela no eran la excepción, las actividades académicas y extracurriculares como el coro y el Quidditch se habían reanudado como un recurso para tranquilizar a los alumnos de los sucesos terribles que sucedieron meses atrás; ahora que Harry y Ron se habían ido a la academia de autores su principal compañía eran Ginny, Luna y Neville, los dos últimos eran ahora una pareja, Harry y Ginny seguían con su relación a distancia ¿Y Hermione? Nada, Ron había decidido que serían solo amigos, porque no se sentía preparado para una relación y creía que ella merecía a alguien mejor, tonterías, pudo haber funcionado ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer?, aquel era un día como cualquier otro, aún no empezaba la temporada de quidditch por lo que el campo estaba disponible para quien quisiera practicar, Hermione y Neville habían acompañado a Ginny, además de ella había otras dos personas en el campo, Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, ellos como algunos otros Slytherin fueron obligados por el ministerio a regresar a Hogwarts, en aquel momento, Malfoy se disponía a subir a su escoba cuando Luna llegó dando saltos y se dirigió a él, después él rubio hizo una seña a Parkinson y Nott que se encontraban en las gradas indicando que volvía después, mientras tanto Luna llegaba a sentarse junto a su novio_

 _-Hola- saludó con aire soñador_

 _-Hola Luna- dijo la castaña_

 _-¿Qué le dijiste a Malfoy?- Preguntó Neville curioso_

 _-El profesor Flitwick me envió a buscarlo_

 _-¿Y para que lo querrá?_

 _Luna se encogió de hombros_

 _Hermione suspiró_

 _-Creo que yo sé...- dijo casi para sí misma, de seguro Flitwick iba a notificarle su decisión de hacerla su tutora en encantamientos, después casi como si lo hubiera invocado, Malfoy volvió hecho una furia, golpeando todo lo que tenía a su alcance, incluso causó un efecto dominó al empujar a un Hufflepuff y este al resto de sus amigos_

 _-Sí, ya se enteró- dijo Hermione mientras observaba la escena_

\- De seguro se le pasa en un rato- dijo Ginny- tú sabrás como quitarle el enojo- añadió juguetona

-¡Ginebra Weasley!- Regañó

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Se ve que te adora, siempre te ve con ojitos de demiguise, incluso antes de que tuvieran algo

 _Hermione ya llevaba dos semanas semanas siendo la tutora de Malfoy, pero éste no mejoraba ni un poco, no se lo explicaba, el Slytherin siempre había sido un alumno destacado y ahora parecía no tener ganas de hacer nada, ya no miraba a todos con gesto altivo, ahora solo podía verse algo en sus ojos, algo que Hermione interpretó como tristeza , a pesar de sus intentos él no hacía él menor esfuerzo, incluso Slughorn había amenazado con suspenderlo del equipo de quidditch si no mejoraba su desempeño en encantamientos; a pesar de que ya no la insultaba su comportamiento era extraño, todo el tiempo hacía como si ella no existiera, si ella llegaba a un lugar dónde él estuviera el rubio se iba inmediatamente y muchas veces Ginny lo descubrió mirando a su amiga furtivamente y en las clases de tutoría él solo se limitaba a evitar la mirada de la castaña y hacer torpes movimientos de varita_

-Tengo que hablar con él, estoy segura que todo puede solucionarse si me escucha

-Sí, claro hablar

 _Hermione iba saliendo de su clase de encantamientos, creyó que era la última hasta que vió a un chico alto y de cabello platinado en el fondo del aula, ella siguió su camino y cuando iba a medio pasillo se dio cuenta de que había dejado su libro en el aula, antes de entrar escuchó la voz chillona de Flitwick_

 _-ya elegí a su compañera y mi decisión es inapelable señor Malfoy_

 _Hermione se quedó a un costado de la puerta mientras Draco salía molesto y sin siquiera mirarla_

 _Esa misma tarde Hermione decidió que iba a hablar con él y tratar de llegar a un acuerdo conveniente para ambos, durante la clase de tutoría el Slytherin seguía distraído y haciendo los hechizos incorrectamente, ahí fue donde Hermione decidió hablar_

 _-Malfoy…_

 _Nada, él no respondió, ni siquiera levantó la vista de su libro_

 _-Malfoy… yo sé que esta situación no es cómoda para ninguno de nosotros, intento ayudarte pero si tú no me dejas…_

 _Seguía sin haber ninguna reacción de su parte, Hermione empezaba a perder la paciencia_

 _-Mira, sé que no soportas la compañía de alguien como yo…_

 _-Cállate ¡Tú no tienes idea, no sabes nada sobre mí!- le espetó_

 _-¡No! Honestamente no puedo entenderte y estoy empezando a…_

 _Entonces sucedió algo que nadie se hubiera esperado, Draco Malfoy besó a Hermione Granger para luego salir huyendo del lugar_

-Sí Ginny hablar- Hermione suspiró- Me pregunto en donde estará

Al otro lado de la puerta el chico que había estado escuchando la conversación se pegó más a la puerta, sin darse cuenta que alguien más también escuchaba, hasta que su voz lo distrajo

-No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿Verdad Draco?


	25. Recuerdos

Hola :) aquí está el capítulo de hoy, seguimos con los recuerdos :), el pasado va en _cursivas_ y lo que sucede en el presente va en letra normal

* * *

-No es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas ¿Verdad Draco?

-¿Cuánto llevas ahí Pansy?- Pansy Parkinson estaba detrás de él, recargada en la pared con actitud despreocupada

-Lo suficiente como para querer saber más- respondió con malicia

-A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esa es mi pregunta, querido

-Me estoy hospedando aquí

-En ese caso vamos a tu habitación, este pasillo es demasiado público

* * *

La habitación era grande y lujosa, Pansy había sacado una botella de vino y se dispuso a servir

-Ahora, cuéntale a esta inteligente y bien parecida chica lo que pasó

-Weasley, Weasley fue lo que pasó, estoy seguro de que estaba intentando algo con Hermione

-Por Merlin, esas comadrejas no tienen una pizca de sentido común ¿Viste lo que Ginebra me hizo en el partido?

-No conozco mucho a la pequeña comadreja, pero no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito

-Y ahora la defiendes a ella en lugar de a mí, que soy tu mejor amiga, no puedo creer como Granger te volvió a lavar el cerebro, sigo sin entender que puedes ver de interesante en su pelo de arbusto y dientes de castor, Salazar maldiga el momento en que entraste como loco a la sala común después de besarla

 _La sala común de Slytherin se encontraba tranquila, Theodore Nott estaba sentado leyendo un libro, al otro lado Pansy se pintaba las uñas con aburrimiento mientras del otro lado Blaise Zabini apostaba en un juego de snap explosivo contra unos pobres incautos que seguramente ya habían perdido la mitad de sus cuentas en Gringotts, de repente cómo un huracán entró Draco e inmediatamente se encerró en su habitación, sus tres amigos se dieron cuenta, Theo estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a ver qué le pasaba, Pansy no necesitaba averiguar, fuera lo que fuera tenía que ver con Hermione Granger, en ese momento Blaise finalizaba su juego_

 _-Lo siento muchachos, la casa gana-dijo recogiendo un montón de galeones ante miradas indignadas y unas cuantas maldiciones caminó hacia la habitación de Draco pasando junto a Theo y Pansy_

 _-Blaise, si quieres seguir con vida te recomiendo que no entres- dijo Pansy en tono de advertencia_

 _-Ustedes déjenmelo a mí, en un segundo estará como si nada_

 _Entró en la habitación de Draco y unos segundos después los dos Slytherin solo escucharon un sonoro "fuera" y seguido de un fuerte portazo salió Blaise con rostro asustado_

 _-Ok… creo que no quería jugar_

 _Pansy rodó los ojos_

 _-Te voy mostrar como hace_

 _Pansy entró al cuarto del rubio y lo encontró sentado en su cama_

 _-Draco…- llamó suavemente_

 _-La besé, Pansy, a Granger, no sé qué voy a hacer ahora- hablaba tan torpemente que la Slytherin apenas entendía_

 _-Por un demonio, calmate Draco_

 _Él se tensó un momento, Pansy tenía razón, respiró hondo_

 _\- ¿Te dijo algo?- Preguntó su amiga_

 _Ella sabía que el heredero de los Malfoy llevaba años suspirando por la Gryffindor más inteligente de su generación, pero los prejuicios inculcados por su padre y su propia estupidez le impedian acercarse a ella, por todo ello sabía que el haber hecho lo que hizo había sido un inesperado acto de valor, también sabía que ella al ser su mejor amiga de toda la vida era la única en conocer sus sentimientos_

 _-Nada, ni siquiera le di tiempo, salí corriendo de ahí como un maldito cobarde_

 _-Sabes que Granger nunca ha sido de mi agrado, pero ¿No crees que va a empezar a preguntarse por qué hiciste eso? Empezaste algo y ahora vas a tener que terminarlo_

 _-No sé si pueda…_

Draco miró su copa unos segundos antes de responder

-Sabes que mi relación con Hermione va más allá que algo simplemente físico, tenemos cosas en común

-Si te refieres a que ambos son unos necios, aferrados y tercos, sí, tienen muchísimo en común

 _Después del incidente Draco no había vuelto a sus tutorías el resto de la semana, se escabullia entre clases y evitaba a toda costa encontrarse con Hermione, la castaña lo buscaba, pero en cuanto Malfoy la sentía cerca se iba sin siquiera verle el polvo, era ya sábado, Pansy iba regresando a su sala común, cuando fue interceptada por la prefecta perfecta de Gryffindor_

 _-Parkinson_

 _-Granger… ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- dijo sarcástica_

 _-Puede que no te lo creas pero sí, tengo que hablar con Malfoy y ya que no he podido hacerlo a lo largo de la semana y no ha ido a sus tutorías voy a ir hasta su sala común si es necesario_

 _Pansy estaba sorprendida con semejante declaración_

 _-Entonces… la leona está dispuesta a entrar a la guarida de las serpientes, que valor_

 _-No tengo tiempo para juegos Parkinson, podrías solamente decirle que estaré aquí afuera y no voy a irme hasta que se digne a salir o yo misma voy a entrar_

 _-Por supuesto Granger- dijo con una falsa sonrisa- hasta luego_

 _Entró en su sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones verde esmeralda a leer una revista, pasaba las páginas con lentitud, al cabo de más o menos una hora había terminado y comenzaba a aburrirse, entonces entraron Theo y Blaise_

 _-¿No crees que es extraño? ¿Por qué estaría aquí?- decía Theo_

 _-No tengo ni idea, pero se ve que planea quedarse mucho tiempo aquí, trajo una cobija y un libro, aunque siendo Granger lo segundo no me sorprende_

 _Pansy se quedó paralizada, tal vez había olvidado a propósito ir a buscar a Draco, pero no creyó que sus palabras fueran tan en serio, pensó que apenas unos minutos de espera la harían desistir, ahora debía ir a buscar a su amigo, no porque ella se lo pidió, Draco tenía que resolver las cosas con Granger por su propio bien, caminó hasta su dormitorio, tocó la puerta_

 _-Sí eres tú Blaise largate, no quiero saber cómo te fue en quidditch_

 _Esa mañana Slughorn había decidido su baja temporal del equipo de Slytherin al no mejorar su desempeño en encantamientos_

 _-Soy Pansy_

 _-Pasa_

 _La habitación estaba completamente en penumbras, apenas podía caminar sin tropezar, Draco estaba sentado en su cama mirando al vacío, tal como lo había estado desde aquel día_

 _-¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así?_

 _Él no respondió_

 _-Por favor, es solo Granger_

 _-Precisamente, es ella_

 _Pansy suspiró exasperada, lo que era lidiar con un amigo enamorado_

 _-¿Por qué no solo vas, hablas con ella y terminas con todo esto?_

 _-Dudo que ella quiera verme_

 _Estaba terminando con su paciencia, era más que obvio que había estado buscandolo toda la semana_

 _-Si te dijera que está aquí afuera esperándote…_

 _-No juegues conmigo_

 _-¡No es ninguna broma! Está afuera de la sala común y está dispuesta a acampar en el maldito pasillo si no sales, y si no lo haces yo misma te voy a sacar de aquí a punta de varita, ya fue suficiente de sufrimiento y autocompasión, vas a salir y le vas a dar la respuesta que quiere y antes de que digas cualquier cosa, esto es por ti, ya no soporto verte así_

 _Levantó la mirada y fijó sus ojos grises en ella, le había dado el valor que le hacia falta_

 _-Gracias Pansy_

 _-Me agradeces luego, ahora sal de aquí- dijo levantandolo de la cama y empujandolo hacia la puerta_

 _Salió de su habitación y cruzó la sala que a esas horas se encontraba desierta, tomó un respiro antes de salir, abrió la puerta y la vió ahí, sentada el frío piso de piedra y cubierta por una por una cobija, una cortina de risos castaños hacia imposible ver el título del libro detrás del cual se ocultaba su rostro_

 _-Granger ¿Querías verme?- dijo un poco nervioso_

 _-Sí- respondió ella mientras lo miraba fijamente- ¿Te importa si vamos a otro lugar?- él negó con la cabeza y ella se levantó, se dirigieron a un aula vacía y al entrar Hermione cerró la puerta detrás de ella_

 _-Tenemos asuntos que tratar- dijo Hermione seria- como tu tutora de encantamientos estoy preocupada por tu aprendizaje, estuve pensando en nuevas estrategias…_

 _-¿En verdad quieres seguir perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? Está más que claro que estoy perdido_

 _-Confio en tu capacidad, sé qué puedes lograrlo_

 _-¿Por qué no solo te rindes y me dejas?_

 _Hermione lo miraba confusa_

 _-No entiendo como es que soportas estar cerca de mí, del que te insultó y humilló por años…_

 _Hermione entendía cada vez menos y no sabía que responder_

 _-¿Sabes por qué no puedo concentrarme en los malditos hechizos? No puedo verte sin recordar como la loca de mi tía te torturó, aún puedo escuchar tus gritos, pude haber hecho algo pero no, solo me quedé ahí mirando y la dejé seguir; no pierdas más tiempo conmigo, no seas buena ni amable, porque no lo merezco ¿Escuchaste? ¡No lo merezco!_

 _Hermione se había quedado sin palabras, jamás le pasó por la mente que Malfoy se sintiera culpable por haberla insultado y menos aún por lo que le hizo Bellatrix_

 _-Malfoy…Draco- por alguna razón ahora se sentía un poco más en confianza con él- tú no tienes la culpa de los errores de tu familia, no tuviste nada que ver con sus decisiones, el pasado quedó atrás, por mi parte todo está olvidado, además todos merecen una segunda oportunidad..._


	26. Cristal

Hola :) aquí está el capítulo de hoy, ¿Recuerdan que al inicio de la historia Ron no está para despedirse de Hermione? Hoy van a saber por qué

Recomendación musical: I don't know how to love him(versión de Glee), It's not you de Halestorm

Recuerden _pasado en cursivas_ presente en letra normal, espero que les guste :3

* * *

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Preguntó Pansy mientras veía a Draco dar un largo trago a su copa

-En lo que dijiste, tal vez tienes razón, somos unos tercos, por eso mismo es que estamos juntos, pero Weasley, todo es culpa de Weasley, siempre que estamos bien tiene que venir a arruinarlo todo

-¿Te refieres a la vez que interrumpió tu cita romántica con Granger? Sabes que estoy de tu lado pero que bueno que lo hizo, tanta miel me tenía asfixiada…

 _Después de su conversación con Hermione, Draco decidió volver a las tutorías, al cabo de un mes había mejorado visiblemente sus hechizos logrando estar a la par de el resto del grupo, lo que también había mejorado era la relación entre la leona y la serpiente, cada vez se llevaban mejor, después de sus tutorías podían quedarse horas hablando, poco a poco Malfoy se daba cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba diferente, de que empezaba a preocuparse por él y a considerarlo algo más que su compañero de clase, podía sentir como aquella oscuridad en la que estaba acostumbrado a vivir era sustituida por luz, como el dolor se iba; ahora era más frecuente verlo sonreír, no en un gesto de desprecio, una verdadera sonrisa de felicidad, ya no insultaba ni menospreciaba a nadie, parecía ser otro._

 _Se acercaban las vacaciones de Navidad y estaba programada una salida a Hogsmade, por lo general Draco iba a esas salidas acompañado de sus amigos pero en esa ocasión quería que las cosas fueran distintas, quería invitar a Hermione, algo muy extraño asumiendo que él nunca le pedía nada a nadie, pero ella, ella era completamente la excepción, estaba decidido, se lo pediría por la tarde, después de que terminaran las clases, estuvo inquieto durante la clase de Slughorn, intentando ignorar las burlas de Blaise, le había contado a él y Theo lo que planeaba hacer: grave error, la clase terminó y todos empezaron a levantar sus cosas, Hermione compartía la mesa con Ginny, la pelirroja estaba preparada para irse mientras la castaña terminaba de recoger sus libros, entonces llegó Draco_

 _-Hermione…¿ puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Preguntó nervioso, estaba tenso y sus manos sudaban, no entendía por qué estaba así, había invitado a chicas antes (a cosas mucho menos inocentes que una salida a Hogsmade) y jamás se había sentido nervioso, en ese momento Hermione respondió_

 _-Sí, claro_

 _-Te veo afuera Herms- dijo Ginny sonriendo, tras ella pasó Blaise Zabini_

 _-Buena suerte galán- le susurró a Draco y éste lo miró molesto_

 _-Ya vámonos Blaise- apuró Theo sacando a Blaise a rastras del salón_

 _-¿Qué fue lo que dijo Zabini?-_

 _\- Nada importante, ahora a lo que venía…_

 _-Es verdad¿Qué quieres decirme?- dijo sonriendo_

 _-Este sábado, la salida a Hogsmade ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?- fueron los segundos más largos para Draco ¿Y si le decía que no? ¿Qué iba a hacer?_

 _-Sí, me encantaría- respondió sonriendo- entonces nos vemos- y se fue_

 _Llegó el sábado y todos se fueron a Hogsmade, Ginny, Neville y Luna fueron a Honeydukes a comprar algunos dulces, Draco y Hermione caminaban por el pueblo, siendo seguidos de cerca por 3 personas_

 _-¿Qué quieres hacer?- Preguntó el rubio_

 _-Me gustaría ir a tomar algo, tal vez té…_

 _Detrás alguien reía_

 _-Ja, me debes 10 galeones Pansy, te dije que irían al salón del té de madame pudipié_

 _Pansy rodó los ojos_

 _-Sí, sí lo que digas Blaise_

 _-No deberíamos estar aquí-comentó Theo incómodo_

 _-De seguro te gustaría ir a Honeydukes ¿Verdad?- dijo Blaise_

 _-Callate_

 _-Silencio los dos, ahí vienen- dijo Pansy mientras los arrastraba a la esquina de la calle y lanzaba un encantamiento desilucionador para que la pareja no los viera_

 _Draco y Hermione entraron al local y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana_

 _-Draco no pudo haber escogido peor- dijo Pansy- esa mesa está maldita- Theo y Blaise la veían confundidos- en esa mesa Potter tuvo la cita más desastrosa del universo con Cho Chang_

 _-¿Y tú cómo sabes?- dijo Blaise intrigado_

 _-Tengo mis contactos- la verdad era que Pansy había estado espiando ese día, porque si de chisme se trataba ella podía hacer competencia con la mismísima Lavender Brown, pero Blaise no tenía por qué saberlo…_

 _Se quedaron en silencio observando, Draco y Hermione hablaban mientras bebían café y se sonreian como tontos, así estuvieron un buen rato…_

 _-Hacen una bonita pareja- dijo Theo_

 _-Alguien arranqueme los ojos por favor- dijo Blaise cansado- esto es demasiado cursi_

 _-Tienes razón Blaise, voy a vomitar con tanta miel que derraman esos dos_

 _-¿Qué no piensan hacer otra cosa además de verse?_

 _Entonces como si hubiera escuchado a Blaise, su amigo decidió que quería hacer algo más que mirar, Hermione tenía una de sus manos apoyada en la mesa, Draco fingió querer tomar el azucarero que se encontraba cerca y en un "descuido" terminó rozando la mano de Hermione quien lejos de quejarse la sostuvo, después Draco dijo algo al parecer muy gracioso y Hermione respondió con una amplia sonrisa, ella miró hacia la mesa tímidamente, él la iimitó, sus frentes chocaron, se miraron por un momento y entonces sucedió… sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso que duró apenas unos pocos segundos, Hermione se separó sonrojada pero solo para volver a besarlo_

 _-Ok… tuve suficientemente, me largo- dijo Blaise con aburrimiento_

 _-Yo que tú me quedaba- sugirió Pansy maliciosa- esto se va a poner bueno_

 _-¿De qué estás…_

 _En ese momento sucedió algo inesperado, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley estaban caminando por Hogsmade, pasando justamente por enfrente de la ventana del local de madame pudipié, seguramente no se esperaban aquella escena, al ver a su amiga se detuvieron, Harry tuvo que revisarse las gafas para comprobar que estaba viendo bien, a su lado Ron boqueaba como un pez, no se lo podía creer, era demasiado_

 _-¡Hermione!- la burbuja de felicidad de Draco y Hermione fue rota repentinamente por el desaforado grito de un molesto Ronald Weasley, lástima que ese cristal no era a prueba de ruidos_

 _Hermione se separó de Draco aturdida, le dijo que volvería en seguida y salió_

 _-Hola a ti también Ronald- le dijo molesta_

 _-Hola Harry- dijo mientras lo abrazaba_

 _Detrás de ellos Ron se aclaró la garganta_

 _-¿Podemos hablar del hecho de que te estabas besuqueando con Malfoy? ¿De verdad? ¿Él?- en ese momento Harry se hizo a un lado, intentando salir de en medio de la incómoda discusión_

 _-¿Disculpa?- Preguntó ella ofendida- Creo saber lo que estaba haciendo y con quién_

 _-Pero Hermione, es Malfoy, su padre fue un mortifago, incluso él estaba de lado de quién tú sabes- argumentó Ron_

 _-Tú lo has dicho, estaba, tiempo pasado, él ha cambiado- repusó Hermione_

 _-No puedo creer que te dejes engañar por él, creí que… creí que tú y yo podríamos…_

 _-¿Qué?- respondió ella indignada- espero que esa oración no vaya a terminar como creo, si quieres decir que tú y yo podíamos estar juntos, es tarde ¿No crees?,tuvimos nuestra oportunidad y la dejaste pasar,en cuanto a Draco, sé reconocer perfectamente las intenciones de una persona y puedo decirte que las suyas son buenas, además yo lo quiero- aquellas últimas palabras habían salido de forma totalmente espontánea, Draco que hasta ese momento había permanecido anormalmente quiero escuchando todo lo que podía de la conversión se estremeció detrás del cristal, era la primera vez que ella decía algo así sobre él_

 _-¿Así van a ser las cosas?- le dijo el pelirrojo molesto_

 _-Ron, por favor, no hagas esto más difícil_

 _-No lo hago, pero estoy seguro que te vas a arrepentir de esto- dijo para después irse molesto_

 _-Hermione, en verdad lo siento- dijo Harry-No te enojes demasiado con él, creo que necesita tiempo, pronto va a venir a disculparse_

 _-¿Tú no estás molesto verdad?_

 _-No tendría por qué estarlo Mione, si bien Malfoy no me agrada para nada, me doy cuenta de que eres muy feliz con él- en ese momento se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba escuchando- pero si se atreve a hacerte daño se las va a ver conmigo- miró hacia el cristal y Draco hizo un gesto dando a entender que aceptaba sus palabras_

 _-Espero que no sea necesario, pero gracias- dijo abrazando a Harry de nuevo_

 _-Tengo que irme, le prometí a Ginny alcanzarla en las tres escobas, ¿Estarás bien?_

 _-Sí- dijo ella segura_

 _-Entonces me voy- dijo mientras se alejaba_

 _Pasaron los días y las vacaciones llegaron, las palabras del niño que vivió no se hicieron realidad ya que durante el tiempo que pasó fuera de Hogwarts no recibió ninguna carta de Ron, pero sí muchas de Draco, después del incidente en su cita, habían empezado una especie de relación a la que por el momento no habían puesto nombre, se escribían cada dos días para hablar de las novedades y dedicarse alguna palabra afectuosa, fuera del distanciamiento de Ron, Hermione estaba feliz junto a Draco, todo era bueno, sus amigos, la escuela, todo marchaba bien, por el momento…_

-A eso exactamente me refiero, no ha hablado con ella por meses y de repente llega y se quiere hacer el simpático…espera ¿Tú cómo sabes que me interrumpió en mi cita con Hermione en Hogsmade?

-Tú me lo contaste ¿No te acuerdas?- dijo ella nerviosa

-Por supuesto- dijo incrédulo

En ese momento sonó en la habitación la voz del elfo de la recepción "se solicita la presencia de las señoritas Pansy Parkinson y Ginebra Weasley en la habitación de su entrenadora"

Pansy bufó molesta

-Bueno, creo que eso significa que nuestra agradable velada terminó, nos vemos después

-Espero que no te expulsen- le dijo Draco divertido

-Y yo espero que Granger no te deje, otra vez

-Muy graciosa Pansy

-Al menos está vez no voy a tener nada que ver- dijo al salir de la habitación.


	27. (Sin) Confianza

Hola :) lamento la tardanza, finalmente aquí está el capítulo, espero que les guste :3

Aún hay recuerdos, _pasado en cursivas_ y presente en letra normal

Recomendación musical: Información your side The veronicas

Disfruten la lectura ;)

* * *

Después de que Pansy se fue, Draco se aburrió de estar solo en la habitación ó al pasillo y no vio señal alguna de Blaise y Theo, por lo que decidió que saldría a dar un paseo para ordenar sus ideas.

Al volver se sentía un poco más relajado, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación se encontró con alguien en la puerta

-Draco ¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó

-Sí claro, pasa

Hermione entró a la habitación, se sentía un poco nerviosa por la conversación que tendrían, pero sabía que era necesario aclarar las cosas

-Sobre lo que pasó en el partido…

-Si vas a interceder por tu amiguito la comadreja, prefiero no tener esta conversación

-Esto no es acerca de él, es sobre nosotros, sobre la confianza...

-¿Confianza? ¿La misma que me tuviste tú a mí?

-Draco,no intentes cambiar de tema, no es momento de hablar de esto

-¿Qué no es momento? Nunca es momento, no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte nada, solo creiste lo quisiste

Hermione se había quedado en silencio, sin saber exactamente qué responder

-Si quieres hablar de confianza tenemos que comenzar por ser honestos con el otro, comenzaste con esto, así que vas a escucharme

 _Corría el mes de marzo, la primavera estaba a punto de comenzar, la nieve se había derretido y poco a poco todo florecía._

 _Hermione y Draco pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, ya fuera trabajando en la biblioteca, sentados a la orilla del lago negro o recorriendo el bosque prohibido, era simplemente perfecto. Todo a excepción de un detalle: Hogwarts entero sabía que eran novios excepto ellos; es verdad que tenían algo, pero la pregunta nunca había sido hecha, Draco sabía que eso molestaba un poco a Hermione aunque ella no se lo dijera._

 _Entonces se decidió, iba a pedirle oficialmente que fuera su novia, tenía que hacer algo impresionante, una gran propuesta, pero ¿qué podía hacer?..._

 _Por dos semanas dejó de pasar su tiempo habitual con Hermione diciendo que tenía algo que hacer. Se encontraba en secreto con Pansy y planeaban la sorpresa, aquel viernes por la tarde ya estaba casi listo. Por la mañana Draco le había pedido a Hermione que se vieran en la sala de menesteres para supuestamente practicar un hechizo con el que tenía problemas, ella aceptó._

 _En el transcurso de la tarde dos serpientes caminaban rumbo a la sala de menesteres, sin darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por una curiosa pelirroja_

 _-¿Estás segura que nadie nos vió? - preguntaba Draco_

 _-SÍ, sí segura_

 _-Hablo en serio Pansy, ella no puede enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo_

 _-Sí, ahora ¿quieres darte prisa? Tenemos mucho por hacer y si no te mueves de aquí no vamos a terminar antes de que Granger llegue_

 _Una vez dentro la entrada se selló, lo que ahora se encontraba tras la puerta era un hermoso salón, en el centro había una mesa iluminada por velas, sobre la cual se reposaba una botella de champagne; la decoración de la estancia y la comida cambiaban cada poco_

 _-Comprendo que estés nervioso, bueno no, honestamente no, ¿tú pidiendo formalidad? Jamás lo hubiera pensado, pero ¿puedes por el amor de Merlín decidirte ya por algo?_

 _-Eso intento pero no es tan sencillo- dijo Draco mientras la decoración cambiaba otra vez, las paredes eran de un tono dorado, había cortinas escarlata y el mantel de la mesa era verde esmeralda con detalles en plata_

 _-¡Concentrate!_

 _La habitación cambió nuevamente, ahora estaba iluminada solo por la luz tenue de algunos candelabros, la decoración era de un rojo intenso, dando como resultado una atmósfera romántica_

 _-Ya está mejor- dijo Pansy calmada- entonces… ¿vas a cenar con Granger y después vas a decirle que la amas y demás cursilerias?_

 _-Sí, ese es el plan- dijo él ignorando el comentario de su amiga_

 _-¿Solo eso y nada más?_

 _-SÍ_

 _-¿Ah sí? Entonces dime ¿Qué es eso?- dijo mientras señalaba al fondo de la habitación_

 _Detrás de una de las cortinas había algo en lo que Draco no había reparado: una cama, grande, con un corazón hecho de pétalos de rosa sobre ella_

 _En verdad te estás ablandando ¡Qué cursi eres!- dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama_

 _Cállate- dijo un poco avergonzado- y bájate de ahí, Hermione puede llegar en cualquier momento_

 _-Me has tenido trabajando como loca, pensando en ideas románticas para ti y Granger por dos semanas, merezco un descanso- dijo ella sin moverse- además eso significa que vas a dejarla aquí- sonrió maliciosa_

 _-Eso no importa, ahora quítate_

 _-Obligame- dijo con desinterés_

 _-Tú lo pediste… -_ _Intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitarla de la cama, como los viejos amigos que eran._

 _Pansy logró jalarse, haciendo que Draco cayera sobre ella. Ambos comenzaron a reír, y antes de que él pudiera reincorporarse, ambos oyeron un carraspeo. Era nada más y nada menos que una chica castaña._

 _Sus ojos expresaron una decepción infinita, ambos se volvieron critales frágiles que podrían romperse en cualquier momento, debido a la sobreproducción de lágrimas._

 _\- Hermione… - Susurraron ambos al unísono. Ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo de la sala._

 _Pansy lanzó a Draco y le gritó que corriera tras ella. Él la obedeció y echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo._

 _\- ¡Hermione! ¿Hermione?... ¡Hermione!_

 _Corría, buscaba, gritaba e hizo todo lo posible por encontrarla, pero ella ya no estaba._

 _Los días pasaron, pocas veces llegó a verla entre los pasillos, pero siempre iba acompañada. Y Draco sabía que esa era una carta que no podía jugar tan rápidamente, pues Hermione habría dicho lo que vio, y lógicamente, sus amigos la defenderían. Pero él era inocente._

 _La última noche de invierno, Hermione salió a dar una vuelta a los jardines. Llevaba con ella un suéter que la mamá de Ron le había regalado la Navidad pasada; era la segunda vez que lo usaba, pero era la primera vez que la reconfortaba._

 _Se sentó debajo de un pino y miró hacia el cielo, dejando que la suave brisa acariciara y enfriara sus mejillas. Cerró por un momento los ojos y pensó en todo lo que Ginny le había comentado sobre lo que pensaba de Draco. Mil cosas más daban vuelta en su cabeza._

 _\- ¿Granger? – Cuestionó una familiar voz._

 _\- Vete. – Sentenció, cortante._

 _\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Ignoró la instrucción._

 _Ella se levantó y lo miro de frente, con los ojos aún vidriosos. Draco podía observar un dolor irreconocible, un lado de ella que jamás creyó que existiera. Estaba rota por dentro y por fuera._

 _\- Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar. Lo que vi fue suficiente._

 _\- Hermione, por favor._

 _\- No, Draco. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero jamás podré creerte._

 _Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas y se fue del lugar, dejando a Draco devastado, molesto y más vulnerable que nunca. Lo había convertido en un peligro._

 _La primavera había llegado hace apenas una semana, y para cuando todas las plantas del bosque habían florecido ya no había rastro del amor que entre ellos había existido._

Hermione había escuchado atentamente cada palabra, ahora se sentía mal consigo misma

-Yo… en verdad lo siento, debí creerte, pero lo que ví fue demasiado, todo te inculpaba, además Parkinson nunca ha sido de mi confianza…

-Ahora lo sabes, necesitaba que lo escucharas y sobre Pansy, ni antes ni ahora tienes que preocuparte por ella

-Lo mismo pasa con Ron, no hay nada entre nosotros más que una amistad y no habrá nada más

-Te creo a ti, pero él… no estoy seguro de que sepa que no quieres nada más que su amistad

Hermione se acercó lentamente a él

-Mírame- pidió ella mientras tomaba el rostro de Draco entre sus manos- quiero que me mires cuando te diga esto

La mirada gris plata de Draco se cruzó con su ojos castaños

-Te amo, a nadie más que a ti Draco Malfoy

Él era quién se había quedado sin palabras esta vez, lo embargaba un sentimiento de enorme felicidad pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que no lo merecía, ella demasiado buena, demasiado perfecta

-Yo… yo también te amo- era muy extraño decir esas palabras, tal vez las hubiera dicho algunas veces antes, pero esta era la única vez que eran reales

Hermione sonreía

-Ahora déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo

Hermione lo besó suavemente, pronto él tomó el control de la situación, sujetando su cintura para acercarla más a él mientras ella pasaba las manos por su espalda, enterrando un poco las uñas por encima de su camisa, caminaron torpemente hacia atrás sin romper el beso, siguieron hasta encontrarse con una superficie sólida: la cama. Draco recostó a Hermione cuidadosamente en el colchón y volvió a besarla, de repente ella comenzó a reírse

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Draco

-Nada, es solo que hace falta mi corazón de pétalos de rosa

-Creo que encontré la forma de compensarlo- dijo sonriendo mientras con dulzura hacía a un lado el cabello de Hermione para poder besar su cuello.


	28. Causa y efecto

Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Linda tarde , Me encanta estar en su computadora o celular ¿De dónde son? XD; ok suficiente xD, aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste :)

* * *

Pansy entró a la habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio, detrás de éste se encontraba Gwendolyn Morgan, ex capitana y ahora entrenadora del equipo,de pie junto a ella se hallaba una molesta Angelina Johnson, ambas la miraban con severidad, en ese momento apareció por la puerta una chica pelirroja

-Lamento la demora- dijo Ginny sentándose junto a Pansy

-Chicas, debido a su comportamiento en el partido de esta tarde, estuvimos hablando y pensamos en un castigo apropiado para su falta…

-¡Por favor no me expulse!- chilló Pansy mientras se levantaba de la silla de golpe y miraba a la entrenadora con ojos de cachorrito abandonado

Ginny estuvo a punto de echarse a reír ante aquel gesto de desesperación

-Por favor calmese señorita Parkinson, no vamos a expulsar a nadie- dijo la entrenadora

-Angelina y yo decidimos darles solo un pequeño castigo, pero debo advertirles que esta será su única oportunidad, si vuelven a fallar serán expulsadas

-Sí, sí, haré lo que sea- dijo Pansy de inmediato mientras asentia frenéticamente

-Lo entiendo- respondió Ginny- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Su castigo viene en dos partes- esta vez fue Angelina quién habló- primero: van a estar suspendidas por cuatro partidos debido a su conducta antideportiva y para la segunda, la entrenadora estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en esto, tienen que aprender a convivir, son un equipo, no me estoy refiriendo a las Arpías, si no a ustedes dos, son cazadoras ¿Dónde está ese increíble duo que vimos en las pruebas?- Ginny y Pansy permanecieron calladas- lo queremos de vuelta chicas, por eso decidimos tomar medidas, durante el tiempo de su suspensión van a estar viviendo juntas, aisladas del resto del equipo…

Pansy dejó de escuchar cuando Angelina dijo "viviendo juntas", ¿es que acaso no se daban cuenta que una de las dos iba a terminar matando a la otra?

Ginny no pudo decir nada, iba a ser una pesadilla vivir con Parkinson, pero estaba en juego su estadía en el equipo, y haría lo necesario para quedarse.

-Está bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos?- dijo Ginny

-Ahora mismo están llevando sus pertenencias al que será su hogar por estas semanas, tendrán espacio si desean practicar y podrán enviar y recibir cartas de sus familiares y amigos, tienen prohibido salir sin previo aviso y sobre todo tendrán que comportarse, cualquier pelea o discusión, nosotras estaremos enteradas y daremos por terminada su oportunidad ¿Están de acuerdo?- respondió la entrenadora

-Sí- dijeron ambas en voz baja

-Vamos-dijo mientras se colocaba en medio de ellas y sostenía a cada una por un hombro para aparecerse. Llegaron a una casa, era pequeña pero acogedora, tenía una sala con chimenea, una cocina con todo lo necesario para preparar alimentos, un baño y dos habitaciones, situadas una junto a la otra

-Sus cosas ya están aquí, sus escobas están afuera en el jardín- dijo Gwendolyn mientras señalaba hacia afuera, había un jardín totalmente verde y de buen tamaño- pueden practicar cuando quieran, una vez dicho todo las dejo, suerte, el equipo las necesita- terminó de hablar y luego desapareció

-De acuerdo Parkinson, desde este momento para mí no existes y yo para ti tampoco ¿te parece?

-Nunca he estado más de acuerdo contigo comadreja- dijo Pansy mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella

* * *

¿En qué momento se habían invertido los papeles? Normalmente quien estaría intentando mantenerse en pie y conteniendo las náuseas de tanto alcohol que había bebido sería él, no su amigo. Ahí estaba, Blaise Zabini sostenía cuidadosamente a Theodore Nott para que no se cayera, estaba completamente ebrio, no es que hubiera tomado tanto pero para ser alguien que no está acostumbrado había sido demasiado.

Después de ver a Luna Lovegood besando a su novio, Theo había empezado a beber whisky de fuego como si se tratara de agua, durante todo el partido de quidditch se terminó casi media botella, cuando dieron el silbatazo final anunciando la derrota de las arpías, Theo había decidido que no conforme con todo el alcohol que ya había ingerido quería seguir, así que prácticamente arrastró a Blaise al bar más cercano, curiosamente un bar donde se servían bebidas mágicas y muggles, para desgracia de Blaise ese día había barra libre, como consecuencia su amigo terminó tomando un poco de todo lo imaginable: vino de elfo, hidromiel, vodka, cerveza… Por supuesto que una mezcla de todo aquello no podía hacerle bien a nadie.

Cuando Blaise logró sacar a Theo del bar ya era pasada la media noche, tuvo que cargarlo porque para ese momento ya no podía caminar, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, de vez en cuando decía algunas incoherencias que Blaise dedujo tenían que ver con cierta rubia ojiazul. Theo estaba tan borracho que no podía soportar una aparición, Blaise tuvo que hacer varias escalas para que su amigo pudiera vomitar antes de llegar finalmente a su destino, ahora estaban en el hotel, se habían aparecido en un pasillo para evitar la cantaleta del elfo de la recepción con eso de "no pueden entrar en ese estado, este es un hotel de cinco estrellas, blah, blah, blah".

El Slytherin había llevado a su amigo hasta la puerta de la habitación de Draco, como él había hecho las reservaciones era él quien tenía la clave para abrir el resto de las habitaciones, se acercó a la puerta, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, probablemente ya estuviera durmiendo, dejó a Theo recargado en la pared, sacó su varita, una vez que se abría una habitación por primera vez con la clave después podía abrirse solo con un simple alohomora, así lo hizo

-Buenas noches Draco querido- dijo Blaise animado en voz alta, sin girarse a ver a su amigo

-Blaise Zabini, sál de aquí en este momento

-Yo sé qué estás molesto con Granger pero no es mi culpa- dijo aún sin voltearse

-Blaise, hablo en serio

-Ay, pero cuál es el…- en ese momento volteó y por un instante se quedó sin palabras ante la escena: había ropa regada por toda la habitación, en la cama se encontraba Draco, desnudo, cubierto solo por una sábana, recostada en su pecho, durmiendo, estaba Hermione Granger.

-¡Par de pillos!- dijo Blaise guiñando un ojo a Draco- veo que ya se arreglaron, ¡Qué viva el amor!

-Blaise, cállate- dijo Draco mientras con su varita conjuraba algo que parecía ser una funda de almohada que terminó en la cabeza de Blaise impidiendole ver, para después acariciar el cabello de Hermione que comenzaba a despertar

-Pero es una emergencia- replicó Blaise tratando de quitarse la funda de la cabeza- se trata de Theo

-¿Theo?, espera

Para lo que a Blaise le pareció una eternidad la habitación estuvo en silencio, después volvió a escuchar a Draco

-Ya puedes quitarte eso-Blaise lo hizo y vio a su amigo ya vestido- vamos afuera

Draco cerró la puerta con cuidado y una vez afuera habló

-¿Qué es tan importante para irrumpir así en mi cuarto?

-No, nada, tigre- dijo dandole un codazo- solo es que Theo se puso ebrio y quiero llevarlo a descansar

Draco rodó los ojos

-¿En donde está él?

-Debe estar vomitando en la maceta de la esquina- respondió Blaise, y en efecto eso estaba haciendo

-Su clave es mandrágora, ahora ¡Déjame dormir!- dijo entrando a la habitación

-Gracias- gritó Blaise a la puerta

-¡Blaiseeee!- gritó Theo desde el fondo del pasillo mientras caminaba dando tumbos y se sostenía de la pared

-Ya voy amigo- dijo mientras lo alcanzaba

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A dormir

-Pero no quiero dormir

-Lo siento amigo pero eso debes hacer- ya estaban frente a su habitación, Blaise estaba por decir la clave cuando vió a Theo bajando el cierre de su pantalón, adivinando lo que iba a ocurrir después se apresuró a a hablar- ah no, aquí no, mandrágora, mandrágora

La puerta se abrió y Blaise se apresuró a llevar a su amigo al baño, afortunadamente pudo salir sin incidentes, después lo tiró en su cama

-Solo duerme amigo- le dijo

-Gracias, Blaise, más que mi amigo eres mi hermano, te quiero maldita serpiente

-No hay de qué, ahora duerme

-Sí, pero antes creo que voy a…

-Rayos, no- dijo Blaise mientras conjuraba un balde para que Theo pudiera vomitar- Esta va a ser una larga noche .


	29. Sólo tu

Hola :) como cada sábado aquí me tienen con el capítulo, que lo disfruten :3

En esta ocasión habrá recuerdos y estarán en letra cursiva :)

Recomendación musical para la primera parte del capítulo: Beautiful with you de Halestorm

* * *

Hermione despertó cuando la luz del sol se colaba con fuerza en la habitación, abrió los ojos e instintivamente subió un poco más la sábana para cubrirse, después pasó una de sus manos al lugar junto a ella en el colchón, descubriendo que estaba vacío

–Buenos días Hermione— le dijo Draco sonriendo de pie junto a la cama—. Me levanté antes para traer esto— dijo levantando un objeto que la castaña reconoció de inmediato, era una pequeña bolsa de cuentas con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable; esta ocasión lo había usado como maleta para llevar algo de ropa y demás cosas necesarias al viaje.

—Gracias— respondió ella.

—Te esperaré abajo para desayunar, iré por Theo y Blaise…

—Ayer por la noche me pareció escuchar a Zabini ¿Está todo bien?— interrumpió ella

—Sí, pasó por aquí, lo siento por eso

—No te preocupes— dijo ella con sinceridad— bajo en un momento

—Claro, no tardes— ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando de repente se dio la vuelta y agregó— Por cierto…no tienes por qué cubrirte, ya ví todo lo que hay debajo de esa sábana y no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, eres hermosa— dijo mientras la miraba de una manera difícil de describir, había deseo, sí, pero más que otra cosa, había amor, la miraba como si fuera la única mujer que existiera sobre el planeta— te veo abajo— terminó y cerró la puerta.

Draco se recargó en el marco de la puerta y suspiró, sentía la necesidad de recordarle lo hermosa que era ¿Acaso sabía lo feliz que lo hacía tan solo con su existencia?.Toda su vida se había sentido orgulloso de ser fuerte, pero nadie tenía idea de cómo podía desarmarlo (para bien o para mal) una mirada de esos ojos castaños, hace apenas unas horas lo había hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, le había dicho que lo amaba y después…

 _Se había quedado despierto viendo cómo ella dormía, su expresión era de una tranquilidad infinita, después de la interrupción del idiota de Blaise pudo dormir un poco, cuando se hizo de día y Draco despertó ella aún descansaba, él le dió un beso en la frente y se levantó, de inmediato supo que quería despertar así todos los días de su vida._

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensando en esas palabras y en aquellos ojos gris tormenta que la invitaban a perderse en ellos para siempre, se levantó y llevó lo necesario para darse un baño. El agua corría tibia por su espalda, entonces su mente comenzó a llenarse con recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 _En cuanto le dijo aquellas palabras ella se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna duda, quería sellar su amor definitivamente, así que haciendo uso de su valor Gryffindor comenzó, después del primer beso supo que todo iba a estar bien, se sentía correcto, en el momento perfecto._

 _Ambos se sentían tímidos, nerviosos, solo se dejaron llevar, fue cuando la blusa de manga larga que Hermione llevaba puesta terminó en el piso que ella sintió vergüenza, en su brazo aún quedaban cicatrices de la tortura, todavía podían leerse las palabras "sangre sucia", cuando él se dio cuenta lejos de alejarse le dijo:_

— _Solo son marcas, no definen quienes somos— entonces se quitó la camisa y reveló su marca tenebrosa, ya no era tan oscura, ahora tenía un tono gris— ¿O acaso esto cambia tu opinión sobre mí?_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza, él se agachó un poco para besarla mientras enredaba los dedos en sus rizos castaños, después bajó su mano lentamente para acariciar su espalda, entonces Hermione se separó de él y le dijo:_

— _Te amo_

— _Y yo te a ti, Hermione—entonces volvió a besarla y la sostuvo por la cintura para acercarla más él, con su mano izquierda tomó la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, ahí estaban, ambos con cicatrices, marcados, pero no les importaba, ya no, en ese momento Hermione no pudo amarlo más._

Ya había terminado de bañarse, ahora estaba frente al espejo arreglandose para salir, vió sus grandes ojos cafés,ahora se daba cuenta que tenían un brillo natural, su largo y rizado cabello castaño, a pesar de que ya no estaba tan enmarañado como en los tiempos de Hogwarts aún le daba problemas, se miró de arriba abajo, vestía jeans y una blusa roja, se detuvo a mirar su silueta, era delgada, tenía algunas curvas, pero no demasiado marcadas; en fin, por más que volvía a mirar al espejo veía una chica completamente normal, no una súper modelo ni nada, solo Hermione Granger. Siempre había pensado que lo más importante no era lo exterior, si no lo que no puede verse ni comprarse en ningún lugar: los buenos sentimientos y la inteligencia, era cierto que a veces podía ser un poco mandona, pero trataba de evitarlo lo más posible.

Fue entonces que por fin lo entendió, podía no ser de sangre pura,no ser una reina de belleza y tener miles de defectos, pero eso no importaba, Draco la amaba solo por ser ella misma, sonrió al darse cuenta de que no podía pedirle más a la vida, entonces salió de la habitación con paso decidido.

* * *

Draco, Theo y Blaise esperaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante del hotel, los dos últimos se veían bastante desmejorados, Blaise no pudo dormir en toda la noche por cuidar a Theo, mientras que este último había conseguido dormir un poco pero ahora tenía una resaca espantosa, a tal grado de haber salido con lentes oscuros para evitar la luz

—Que mal se ven— les dijo Draco con burla

—En cambió tú te ves fresco como lechuga, ojalá Merlín nos concediera el honor de verte despertar de buenas más seguido — respondió Blaise

—Chicos, dejen de gritar, me va a explotar la cabeza— dijo Theo masajeandose las sienes—¿Y por qué estás de tan buen humor?

—Solo digamos que hoy me levanté del lado correcto de la cama

—Solo porque el otro estaba ocupado— susurró Blaise

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Theo confundido

—Nada Teddy, nada… Ahh buenos días Granger- dijo Blaise al ver qué Hermione llegaba

—Buenos días a ti también Zabini— respondió ella— ¡Por Merlín! Se ven horribles ¿Están bien?— dijo preocupada

—Ya es la segunda ves que oímos eso, ahora veo que son tal para cual— dijo Blaise mirando a Hermione y Draco— Siéntate junto a tu hombre, así pueden regañarnos a gusto— dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero

—Oh, pero yo solo…

—No le hagas caso Hermione, se pone de malas cuando está desvelado— le dijo Draco

—¿Pueden callarse todos?— dijo Theo de repente— cada que escucho a alguien hablar se me parte la cabeza en dos

—Lo siento—dijo Hermione mientras buscaba algo en su bolsa— aquí está— puso en la mesa una pequeña caja— toma— dijo mientras se la entregaba a Theo

—¿Qué es eso?— Preguntó él

—Medicina, para el dolor de cabeza

—Gracias

—Ya deberíamos ordenar ¿No creen?— volvió a hablar Draco

—Estoy de acuerdo— respondió Hermione

—Yo ordeno por Theo, necesita con urgencia algo que le quite la resaca


	30. Treguas y deseos

Hola :) paso a dejarles el capítulo un poco antes, para que puedan leer con calma antes de ocuparse con los festejos de navidad :3 espero que les guste

* * *

Se había cumplido una semana desde que empezó a vivir con Parkinson, a pesar de que no habían tenido ningún altercado ( al menos ninguno que fuera más allá de las palabras)si le preguntaran Ginny hubiera preferido ir a tomar el té con Umbridge, a pesar de esforzarse, la menor de las Weasley no podía acostumbrarse a la rutina de Pansy. Cada día sin falta se levantaba a las 5:00 AM para una exhaustiva serie de meditación y ejercicio que duraba dos horas (cabe resaltar que hacía el ruido suficiente como para despertar a todo el mundo mágico), después permanecía en el baño dos horas más, aplicándose una increíble cantidad de tratamientos para la piel y el cabello (Ginny había tenido la mala suerte de descubrirlo una mañana en qué necesitaba usar el sanitario urgentemente y tuvo que esperar un buen rato, no sin una buena cantidad de insultos de ambos lados de la puerta, sobra decir) por las tardes salía a entrenar (la pelirroja lo hacía por la mañana) y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche, todo con el fin de no encontrarse.

Ginny encontraba muy extraños los hábitos de su compañera, y no era por el tiempo descomunal que pasaba en el baño o cómo se mataba haciendo ejercicio, iba más allá de eso; en los siete días que habían pasado juntas no la había visto comer ni una sola vez, probablemente la había visto tomando agua o comiendo una fruta, pero nunca algo más, tal vez estuviera sometida a alguna estricta dieta que le impedía consumir carbohidratos, quien sabe.

Era domingo, el reloj marcaba las 8:55, Ginny se puso su ropa de entrenamiento y esperó sentada en su cama hasta escuchar el sonido de la puerta de junto cerrándose, era su señal, desayunó rápidamente para después salir al jardín. Tomó su escoba del cobertizo y comenzó su práctica, al terminar el reloj ahora indicaba que eran las dos de la tarde, su estómago gruñó, entró en la casa y se dió un baño, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse le avisó que Pansy había aprovechado para ir a entrenar, Ginny terminó su baño y se dispuso a cocinar, con un par de movimientos de varita preparó un poco de sopa y un filete, comió con tranquilidad y cuando estaba a punto de lavar los platos un ruido extraño proveniente de afuera la distrajo, se asomó por la ventana, Pansy caía en picada sobre su escoba, Ginny salió rápidamente a tratar de detenerla

—¡Parkinson!— gritó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que ella estaba inconsciente— ¡Arresto momentum!

Pansy empezó a caer con lentitud, dándole a Ginny el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un nuevo hechizo y llevarla levitando hasta el sillón

—¡Enervate!

Pansy abrió los ojos, parecía bastante desconcertada y asustada pero al parecer estaba bien, no era necesario acudir a San Mungo

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Te desmayaste y casi te caes de la escoba, probablemente fue por el calor o… ¿Ya comiste?— tumbada en el sillón la chica de cabello negro negó lentamente con la cabeza— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre salir a entrenar a estas horas sin haber comido!?

—Comadreja, me salvaste, estoy agradecida y esas cosas ¡pero eso no te da derecho alguno de gritarme!

—Lo siento, es solo que… ¿Desde cuándo no comes?— Preguntó temiendo la respuesta

—Hace una semana— musitó ella

—¿! Qué?! Si esto es una especie de chantaje para que nos regresen al equipo no creo que tu intento de suicidio funcione

—¡Weasley cállate! ¡No estoy chantajeando a nadie!... ¡No sé cocinar! ¿Eso querías escuchar?

—¡Pudiste haberme pedido ayuda!

—¿Y dejar que te enteraras que soy una completa inútil? No gracias, ahora que ya lo sabes puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras

—No, no me voy a burlar— Ginny pensó en el hecho de que Pansy, siendo sangre pura, nunca tuvo que hacer nada por sí misma, por tanto era lógico que no conociera hechizos para cocinar— siéntate en la mesa— dijo con voz firme

—¿Qué?— exclamó Pansy confundida

—Dije que te sentaras a la mesa Pansy Parkinson

—¿Qué? ¿Me estás dando órdenes, tú a mí?

—Hazlo, ahora— dijo Ginny, usando una de esas miradas que su madre reservaba para los gemelos cada que hacían una de las suyas, reprimió una sonrisa al ver que daba resultado, Pansy se sentaba lentamente en una silla del pequeño comedor, mientras ella le servía un plato de sopa— vamos, come

—No la envenenaste ni nada ¿Verdad?— dijo Pansy mientras veía la sopa con desconfianza

Ginny rodó los ojos

—Sí, claro Parkinson, te salve de caerte de la escoba para después poder matarte yo misma

Su compañera guardó silencio y se puso a comer sin mirarla; la pelirroja se quedó pensando, si algo había aprendido de Molly Weasley es que un plato de comida caliente no se podía negar a nadie; además analizando el asunto… Pansy no podía ser peor que Fleur y si había podido soportarla todo un verano, podría sobrevivir a esto

—Oye Parkinson— la aludida levantó la mirada del plato— te propongo un trato

* * *

Ya llevaban dos semanas de su castigo, con todo el trabajo que había tenido en los entrenamientos y los partidos hasta ahora es que Gwendolyn pudo visitar a Ginny y Pansy, se apareció en el jardín, se acercó con cautela a la puerta, casi esperaba que cuando se abriera todo estuviera de cabeza y sus dos jugadoras se encontraran en medio de un duelo a muerte, pero lo que vió después de decir _alohomora_ distaba mucho de lo que le decía su imaginación: a todo volumen sonaba uno de los grandes exitos del grupo mágico _Las brujas de Macbeth_ , en la cocina Ginny tarareaba alegremente a la vez que con supervisaba que los vegetales que había hechizado se estuvieran picando correctamente, mientras que del otro lado Pansy cuidaba el trapeador que se movía solo, ella cantaba a todo pulmón usando su varita como micrófono

—Hola entrenadora, no la escuchamos llegar— dijo Ginny apagando la música

Hace una semana acordó con Pansy que cocinaría para ambas con la condición de que ella realizara la limpieza de la sala y lavara los platos, sorprendentemente accedió. Los primeros días habían hecho sus tareas en completo silencio sin mirarse la una a la otra, el tercero Ginny encendió la radio, sonaba una canción de _Las brujas de Macbeth_ pronto ambas se vieron cantando y hablando sobre su grupo favorito.

Tal vez el shock de ver a dos personas que hace catorce días se odiaban llevándose bien fue demasiado para Gwendolyn que se desmayó

* * *

En el techo del gran salón de la universidad de leyes mágicas había muchas estrellas, algunas eran rojas, correspondían a los deseos cumplidos ya hace muchos años; después estaban las doradas, eran las de los deseos cumplidos hace poco; por último estaban las estrellas amarillas, de los deseos por cumplirse. Es sabido que las estrellas deben estallar para obtener su brillo, a esta clase pertenecían esas tres estrellas, eran de un amarillo pálido y estaban a punto de explotar, solo significaba que los deseos de Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass estaban en camino a cumplirse.

 _Libertad_ : Aquella noche iniciación todo lo que Astoria le pidió a su estrella fue ser libre, podría tener todo lo que quisiera pero no eso no le interesaba, siempre había sentido que era un títere en las manos de sus padres, casi nada de lo que hacía era completamente suyo, sólo tenía sus pensamientos y sentimientos pero esperaba que algún día fuera diferente, ser completamente dueña de sí misma.

 _Cambio:_ Cuando pronunció el número tres supo que era lo quería: _Voy a convertirme en alguien diferente, un hombre del que mi madre pueda estar orgullosa; quiero ser una mejor persona, por fin ser digno de ella, darle a Hermione el amor que se merece, si ella aún me acepta…_ Draco había cometido muchos errores en el pasado, estaba consciente de que no podía borrarlos pero también lo estaba de que ahora tenía el futuro y el presente en sus manos, tenía una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien, con el mundo mágico, las personas y con Hermione, esta vez no iba a equivocarse.

 _Quiero ser yo:_ Después de que la guerra terminó, Hermione ya casi había perdido todo sentido de identidad, _la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la heroína del mundo mágico, futura ministra de magia,_ eran algunos de los títulos con los que la habían nombrado, todo el mundo la admiraba y respetaba, solo por lo que había hecho durante la guerra ¿Pero dónde quedaba ella como persona?, lo único que quería era volver a ser una chica normal, a la que le pasaran cosas comunes, que el mundo la viera tal y como era, con sus virtudes y defectos, solo Hermione Granger.

Las tres estrellas en el techo comenzaban a temblar, estallaron con un ruido sordo y se convirtieron en polvo dorado que se dispersó, lentamente el polvo estelar volvió a reunirse en tres esferas, poco a poco volverían a convertirse en estrellas, su transformación estará completa hasta que esos deseos sean realidad.

* * *

Aquí estoy de nuevo, solo para dedicarles unas cuantas palabras: Feliz navidad :3 espero que la pasen bien en compañía de todos sus seres queridos; muchas gracias por leer esta historia.

Por último (un poco de autopromoción no hace daño xD) les hago una cordial invitación a leer Krampus, un one shot que escribí con motivo de estas fechas :)

Pásenla bien :3 , coman mucho xD , ojalá se encuentren un Draco debajo de su árbol de navidad ;) (canjeable por cualquier otro personaje) , nos leemos :3


	31. Listón morado

Hola :) les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, espero que se hayan divertido en navidad :3

* * *

Lucius Malfoy odiaba los lunes… más bien había empezado a odiarlos por culpa del ministerio. Cuando la guerra terminó, su familia estuvo en peligro de ir a Azkaban pero gracias a que Potter y sus amigos declararon en su favor lograron librarse; Draco no había tenido que enfrentar ninguna condena, salvo regresar a Hogwarts a terminar su educación para después ir a la universidad de leyes mágicas y así estar vigilado por el ministerio; Narcissa por haber sido quién más ayudó solo recibió 6 meses de arresto domiciliario; quién se llevó la peor parte fue él, estaría encerrado en su mansión de por vida, el ministerio lo tenía especialmente vigilado, cada lunes un auror visitaba la mansión Malfoy para una revisión de rutina; es decir, asegurarse de que Lucius no guardara objetos relacionados con las artes oscuras, un estricto control de los hechizos realizados con su varita, etcétera.

Una de las cosas que más odiaba era la intrusión a su privacidad, todas y cada una de las cartas que llegaban a la mansión eran interceptadas por el ministerio para revisar su contenido y posteriormente vueltas a enviar ya con un sello del departamento de seguridad, aquella mañana una hermosa lechuza gris se posó en el ventanal del estudio de Lucius, llevaba una carta que al parecer no había estado en manos del ministerio, era una invitación, estaba atada con un fino listón morado y mostraba el emblema de una familia sangre pura, por lo que el patriarca Malfoy pudo recordar esa familia era parte de los sagrados 28, abrió el sobre, dirigido a _Lucius Malfoy y familia_ y se preguntó ¿Sería posible que el ministerio fuera tan incompetente? Sonrió y leyó los detalles del evento; lo invitaban a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija de dicha familia, a celebrarse el próximo 8 de noviembre; al parecer quien le enviaba la misiva no tenía idea de su situación (lo cual le pareció de muy mal gusto), tendría que enviar una lechuza disculpándose por no poder asistir… o tal vez podría enviar a Draco, en esos momentos era importante que la familia volviera a ocupar su lugar en la sociedad mágica y esa fiesta era el lugar ideal para empezar a recuperarlo, tomó un trozo de pergamino y se dispuso a escribirle a su hijo pero tenía un pequeño problema; estaba tan molesto con la imposición del ministerio que nunca se molestó en averiguar dónde exactamente estaba la universidad de leyes mágicas, por tanto no sabía a dónde enviar la carta; Narcissa debía saberlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación, su esposa aún dormía, en realidad últimamente dormía mucho; le causaba gran incomodidad el pensar en despertarla así que decidió volver más tarde, entonces recordó que su mujer había recibido algunas cartas de Draco, abrió uno de los cajones en dónde Narcissa guardaba sus pertenencias, ahí estaban, rápidamente sus ojos recorrieron el pergamino hasta encontrarse con la dirección desde donde fue enviada esa carta y la memorizó, iba a ponerla en su lugar cuando de pronto unas palabras le saltaron a la vista _"Hermione Granger, enamorado"_ , arrugó el pergamino entre sus manos y después de tranquilizarse un momento volvió a guardar la carta en el cajón para después salir, era todo lo que le faltaba: su hijo encaprichado con una sangre sucia.

* * *

Ginny y Pansy habían mejorado notablemente, no eran algo así como amigas, pero podían considerarse buenas compañeras, después de haber salido a entrenar juntas un día y apostar a que la perdedora haría todas las labores domésticas al día siguiente habían decidido hacerlo a diario, esa mañana estaban por salir al jardín cuando una lechuza picoteó la ventana de la cocina, ambas voltearon y Pansy se acercó a recoger la carta

—¿Para quién es?— Preguntó Ginny

—Te va a sonar extraño… pero es para las dos — dijo sosteniendo el sobre con el listón morado

—Dejame ver— dijo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a ver el el sobre, en efecto, estaba dirigido a _Ginevra Weasley y Pansy Parkinson—_ ¿Los conoces?

—Sí, de Hogwarts, en Slytherin, pero nunca hablé con ella…

—Qué extraño, yo no la recuerdo, pero aún así su nombre me suena de algún lugar y no de Hogwarts

—Como sea, no vamos a ir , estamos castigadas aquí— dijo Pansy encogiéndose de hombros

—En eso estoy de acuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué nos invitaron, a ti tiene sentido, estaban en la misma casa ¿Pero yo?

—Weasley… ¿Vas a seguir tratando de averiguar algo que no tiene sentido o vas a salir a entrenar? De seguro estás prolongando la espera para no afrontar tu derrota

—Ya veremos Parkinson, ya veremos— dijo Ginny mientras dejaba la invitación en la mesa y caminaba hacia la puerta

* * *

Astoria y Hermione estaban estudiando para un examen que tendrían el viernes, llevaban horas repasando y empezaban a sentirse cansadas, Astoria sugirió tomar un descanso e ir por algo para comer, recorrían los pasillos despreocupadamente, hablando de cualquier cosa

—¿Tienes planes este fin de semana?— Preguntó Hermione, recordando que hasta ese momento no había tenido oportunidad de salir con su amiga

Astoria la miró con una mezcla de culpa y tristeza

—De verdad lo siento, te juro que yo también quisiera que fuéramos a divertirnos un poco, pero mis padres me enviaron una carta diciendo que este sábado habría una reunión sumamente importante y que de ninguna manera podía faltar

—No te preocupes— respondió la castaña— será para la próxima

—Te prometo que la próxima semana sin falta me quedo— dijo Astoria levantando la mano derecha en señal de juramento— aunque preferiría estar contigo que ir a esa reunión, de seguro es una de esas fiestas aburridas de sangre puras— dijo las últimas palabras haciendo comillas con los dedos— probablemente esté ahí todo el clan Greengrass y un montón de gente que ni siquiera conozco

—Lo haces parecer muy malo— dijo Hermione

—Lo es…— se quedó callada un momento— Mione, ¿Qué fecha es el sábado?

—Es 8, ¿Por qué?

Entonces todo hizo _click_ en la mente de Astoria, ahora entendía el interés de sus padres en que ella asistiera a esa reunión

—Por nada, vamos a comer— dijo sonriendo, mientras que comenzaba a pensar cómo evitar ir a esa fiesta

* * *

Aquí estoy otra vez ;) solo para desearles feliz año nuevo :) espero que el año que viene esté lleno de alegría y éxitos para ustedes y sus seres queridos :3

Nos leemos en 2018 xD


	32. Mentiras y amor

Hola :3 aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les guste

* * *

Recomendación musical: For such a long time de Elis

Era una mañana soleada en París, Daphne Greengrass estaba aún en la cama junto a su esposo, él todavía dormía, ignorante a que muy pocas veces su esposa lo hacía. Desde que Daphne se casó raramente dormía, tenía un esposo perfecto, una vida perfecta, el sueño de cualquier mujer, pero no de ella, se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a François, su cabello rubio estaba ahora despeinado y sus ojos azules cerrados; Daphne tomó del buró la invitación atada con un listón morado, una carta idéntica a esa había arruinado su vida, la había unido para siempre a un hombre a quien no amaba, para salvar a alguien más.

 _Todo había empezado a finales del tercer año, acompañó a Pansy y Tracey a ver un partido de Quidditch de Slytherin, cuando el juego terminó y las tres se dirigían a la sala común, Daphne se dio cuenta de que había olvidado su bufanda en las gradas, se disculpó con sus amigas y regresó, antes de cruzar las puertas del campo vio a un chico recargado en la pared sosteniendo una bufanda verde_

— _¿Buscabas esto?— Preguntó él con sus ojos celestes clavados en Daphne_

— _Sí ¿Cómo la encontraste?— respondió sonando más agresiva de lo que planeaba_

— _Nada extraño, solo ví que la dejaste en las gradas y esperaba que regresaras por ella— dijo mientras extendía la bufanda hacia Daphne_

— _Siento haber sonado grosera, no era mi intención— respondió al tomar su bufanda, estaba distraída mirando los hermosos ojos del chico y no se dio cuenta que la dejó caer_

 _Él se dio cuenta rápidamente y recogió rápidamente la bufanda, esta vez la puso alrededor del cuello de Daphne_

— _Ahora está segura, ya no vas a perderla— dijo mientras le sonreía_

— _Gracias emm…— dijo ella sonrojada_

— _Miles Bletchey, pero me puedes decir Miles— tomó su escoba y se fue_

 _Después de aquella vez en el campo de quidditch, Daphne y Miles comenzaron a verse "casualmente" más seguido, se saludaban y todo quedaba ahi, al siguiente curso comenzaron algo como una amistad, era frecuente verlos juntos en la sala común de Slytherin o caminando por los pasillos, al día siguiente de que Dumbledore anunciara el baile de navidad Daphne estaba en su clase de transformaciones, sentada junto a Millicent Bullstrode , detrás de ella Pansy parloteaba con Tracey acerca de ir al baile con Draco Malfoy, de repente un Slytherin entró corriendo al aula, ella lo reconoció como uno de los amigos de Miles_

— _¡Profesora Mcgonagall tiene que ayudarnos!_

— _Señor Milke, que falta de respeto interrumpir así una clase ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?_

— _Peeves soltó un panal en mitad del pasillo y las abejas están persiguiendo a todos, Peeves debió haber hecho algo porque todos los hechizos les rebotan— en ese momento pasaba por corriendo y gritando por el pasillo una asustada Ravenclaw con una nube de abejas sobre su cabeza_

 _Mcgonagall susurraba cosas como: ese poltergeist, Albus ya le ha advertido cientos de veces_

— _Ahora vuelvo— se dirigió a su clase— cualquier desperfecto y se le quitarán puntos a su casa_

 _Cuando la profesora salió un chico de ojos azules se asomó por la puerta, con su varita envío volando un pergamino doblado en forma de mariposa hasta el lugar de Daphne, lo abrió y se quedó mirando unos segundos, todo lo que decía era ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? Ella volteó hacia la puerta y asintió feliz, en ese momento se escucharon los pasos de una molesta Mcgonagall de vuelta al salón._

 _Esa tarde Daphne volvió a la sala común de Slytherin, estaba a por entrar a su habitación cuando escuchó a Pansy y Tracey hablando adentro_

— _Daphne tiene que hacer algo con Astoria, todo el mundo se burla de ella_

— _Sí, a este paso nadie va a invitarla al baile— ambas se rieron_

 _Daphne sabía que varias personas hablaban mal de su hermana, Astoria era una chica muy estudiosa y amable, tal vez un poco más de lo primero, se pasaba el día en su cuarto leyendo y no hablaba prácticamente con nadie_

— _Y esas gafas, son lo peor de todo, la hacen parecer una lechuza vieja_

 _En ese momento Daphne se decidió a entrar_

— _Ahora que ya estoy aquí ¿Tienen algo que decir de mí o de mi hermana?_

 _Ambas chicas parecían sorprendidas de ver a su compañera ahí_

— _Daphne, sabes que es verdad_

— _A partir de ahora olvidense de mí— dijo mientras salía molesta de la habitación, fue a la sala y se sentó en uno de los sillones, de pronto sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado_

— _Te ves más bonita cuando estás sonriendo—le dijo Miles viéndola fijamente_

 _Daphne levantó la mirada y en su rostro se formó una débil sonrisa_

— _¿Qué te pasó?_

— _Escuche a Pansy y Tracey criticando a Astoria, creí que no lo harían, eran mis amigas_

— _Tranquila, no les des importancia a chicas como ellas, si les leyeras la mente solo escucharías estática_

 _Daphne empezó a reírse_

 _¿Ves? Así está mejor— dijo él satisfecho— ya es tarde ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? Te aseguro que todo será mejor mañana— le guiñó un ojo_

— _¿Qué vas a hacer?_

— _Nada, buenas noches Daphne— le dió un beso en la frente y se levantó del sillón_

 _A la mañana siguiente Daphne se despertó por un fuerte grito, abrió los ojos y se encontró a sus dos compañeras de habitación totalmente calvas, desafortunadamente encontraron un poco de poción crecepelo antes de que todo el mundo las viera._

 _La noche del baile Daphne se divirtió mucho, en la última canción Miles le pidió que fuera su novia se dieron su primer beso; al año siguiente continuaron su relación, cuando Daphne volvió de las vacaciones de navidad parecía triste, Miles se sorprendió al preguntar que le pasaba_

— _Escuche a mis padres decir que nos mudariamos a Francia cuando el ciclo escolar termine_

— _Tranquila Daph, somos magos, si alguien puede viajar fácilmente somos nosotros_

 _Esa conversación calmó a Daphne por un rato, cuando llegó el día de irse no pudieron despedirse, pero al llegar a Francia ella le envío una carta, siguieron comunicándose antes de que la guerra estallara, lo último que Miles le había dicho era que iría por ella a Francia para casarse._

 _Cuando Voldemort fue derrotado Daphne volvió a recibir correspondencia de Miles,le contaba que su padre había recuperado su empleo como rompedor de maldiciones en Gringotts, que su madre se encontraba bien y que pronto iría a verla; Miles era mestizo, durante la guerra a Daphne le preocupaba que pudieran lastimar a su familia, pero no fue así._

 _Daphne había hecho un buen amigo en Beauxbatons, su nombre era François Dumont, cuando su madre murió él quedó solo y Daphne fue un gran apoyo, los Greengrass no perdieron la oportunidad y pensaron que sería el esposo perfecto para su hija._

 _Estaba en el comedor de Beauxbatons cuando le llegó la carta, era de sus padres, en ella le decían que habían estado hablando con François,( él ya se había graduado del colegio y Daphne estaba en su último año) acerca del matrimonio y qué él estaba a encantado de casarse con ella; furiosa salió del comedor y se apareció en su casa, su padre estaba en el estudio_

— _Padre, ¿Me puedes explicar que significa esto?— dijo tirando la carta en el escritorio de su padre_

— _Creí, que sabías leer_

— _Por supuesto que sé, quiero decir que no me preguntaron si quiero casarme con él_

— _Esto no sé trata de lo que quieras_

— _Yo estoy enamorada de alguien más y voy a casarme con él_

— _No voy a permitir que mi hija se case con un mestizo_

— _¿Cómo es que…_

— _Tal vez esto te interese— dijo su padre mientras le mostraba un sobre lleno de fotos mágicas, en ellas aparecía la madre de Miles en el Londres muggle— el mundo muggle puede ser muy peligroso, pueden pasar muchos accidentes ¿Sabías que cada cuarenta segundos mueren un millón de personas?_

— _No te atreverías…_

— _Ella está bien y va a seguir estandolo si haces exactamente lo que yo te diga_

 _Gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Daphne mientras respondía_

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

— _Es muy simple linda, vas a decirle al joven Bletchey que su presencia ya no es requerida y después vas casarte con François_

— _Esta bien, pero si no cumples con tu promesa voy a romper el compromiso_

— _Yo siempre cumplo, hija_

 _Miles estaba en su casa, de pronto una lechuza se posó en la ventana, era de Francia, la carta venía en un sobre blanco, atada con un listón morado…_

 _La noche anterior a la boda, Daphne no durmió, estuvo llorando, con hechizo de ocultación quitó lo rojo de sus ojos, los elfos domésticos le ayudaron a ponerse su vestido, le hicieron un bonito peinado y caminó hacia el altar del brazo de su padre, fingiendo una sonrisa, cuando le preguntaron si aceptaba a François como su esposo estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero recordó su promesa; la ceremonia terminó y Daphne caminó con su nuevo esposo para saludar a los invitados, se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando lo vió, sentado junto a uno de los invitados ( un compañero de la escuela llamado Herman, Harvey o algo así) estaba sentado Miles_

— _Muchas felicidades— dijo mientras le daba un abrazo_

— _Miles, yo…_

— _Me tengo que ir_

 _Su padre observaba la escena desde lejos_

Daphne le dio una última mirada a François, era un hombre extraordinario, atento, todo un caballero, pero jamás podría amarlo, no se merecía lo que estaba pasando, ella no había olvidado a Miles…

Volvió a ver la invitación, tendría que darse prisa si quería llegar a Inglaterra a tiempo, su madre la mataría si llegaba tarde al cumpleaños de su hermana.

* * *

*Nota: En las películas Beauxbatons parece ser una escuela sólo para niñas, pero en el libro se hace mención de alumnos varones, por eso decidí incluirlo.


	33. Cumpleaños

Hola :) aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste

* * *

Hermione había salido temprano por la mañana del sábado para devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, justo cuando volvía a su habitación escuchó voces dentro, era Astoria, probablemente hablando por red flu, sabía que no era correcto escuchar una conversación privada, pero consideró peor entrar en ese momento, le pareció que lo mejor era volver después, se alejaba de la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de Astoria en un tono más alto y molesto, no pudo entender todo lo que dijo pero captó unas pocas palabras _"Ninguna fiesta… mi cumpleaños…no pienso ir"_ y después silencio mortal, esperó un poco, tal vez su amiga ya estuviera lo suficientemente calmada para que ella pudiera pasar, abrió la puerta y Astoria, que estaba recostada en la cama se levantó de golpe

—Volviste pronto— le dijo sonriendo

—Nadie usa la biblioteca hasta que tienen los trabajos finales encima— respondió Hermione con una media sonrisa— Astoria… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?

—Oh… escuchaste eso, lo lamento, es sólo que no me gusta celebrarlo, todos los años mi familia arma un alboroto más grande que el del año pasado, cada vez encuentran la manera de superarse a sí mismos…

—Ya veo… ¿Aceptarías un abrazo? No sabía que era tu cumpleaños así que no tengo un regalo más apropiado…

—Claro que sí, es el mejor regalo que podrías darme— respondió abrazando a su amiga— gracias por estar aquí y sobre todo por no hacer una fiesta absurda— repuso divertida

—Conmigo no tienes que preocuparte por eso

El bello momento entre amigas fue interrumpido por el picoteó de una lechuza en la ventana, llevaba una carta atada con un listón, este no era morado como el de las invitaciones, era de un rojo intenso, Astoria resopló y recogió la carta

—¿Pasa algo?— Preguntó Hermione

—Nada grave, es solo mi padre dándome un ultimátum— dijo señalando al listón rojo— está molesto

Otra lechuza se posó en la ventana con una carta idéntica a la anterior, Astoria se asomó y vio como una fila de lechuzas se dirigían a la misma dirección

—No va a parar hasta que vaya— dijo sin darle importancia— ¿Qué tienes que hacer hoy? — le preguntó a Hermione

—Iré a visitar a mis padres, de hecho solo venía a recoger mis cosas— dijo señalando una pequeña maleta sobre su cama

—Supongo que nos vemos el lunes, que te vaya bien

—Gracias, ¿Estarás bien?

—Pueden sobrevivir a mi ausencia otro poco— dijo Astoria encogiéndose de hombros con mirada divertida mientras Hermione se iba

* * *

A pesar de que Blaise tenía su propia habitación, pasaba bastante tiempo en la que Draco y Theo compartían, hoy había llegado desde temprano, estaba muy emocionado, su madre le había enviado una carta en la que decía que estaban invitados a una fiesta y ya que ella y su esposo no podían asistir tendría que ir él, en el sobre le enviaban también la invitación

—Por favor— suplicó Blaise una vez más

—Ya te dije que no Blaise, no voy a ir a una fiesta a la que no me invitaron

—No creo que se den cuenta, además podríamos ir los tres— dijo señalando a Theo, quien examinaba cuidadosamente el sobre atado con el listón morado

—Yo no dije que fuera a ir…

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo, mi padre quiere verme en la mansión y algo me dice que no está muy feliz…

—Entonces solo seremos Theo y yo

—Pero yo nunca dije…

—Me iré ahora— dijo finalmente Draco yendo hacia la chimenea

—Y solo quedaron dos— dijo Blaise sonriendo— ¿Ya estás listo para un poco de fiesta?

—Blaise… no voy a ir a esa fiesta

—¿Me vas a abandonar?

—Lo siento amigo, pero esta vez estás solo

—¡Mal amigo!— espetó Blaise mientras salía dando un portazo

* * *

Lucius esperaba sentado frente a su escritorio mirando constantemente a la chimenea, le había dicho a Draco que llegara directamente a su estudio, lo iba a escuchar; la chimenea se iluminó con llamas verdes, a través de ellas apareció su hijo

—¿Querias verme, padre?

—Sientate— ordenó Lucius con voz fría

Draco se sentó, quedando justo frente a su padre

—Me parece que tienes muchas explicaciones que darme

—¿Explicaciones?

—Cientos de años de mantener una reputación, para que lo eches todo por la borda solo por una asquerosa sangre sucia, manchar tu noble linaje por una… pasión adolescente

Draco no tenía idea de cómo se había enterado su padre, pero no era momento para pensar en eso, en el pasado tal vez hubiera negado sus sentimientos por ella o incluso le hubiera seguido la corriente a su padre en cuanto a los insultos, pero no, está vez no, iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias

—Que yo sepa nuestra _reputación_ se echó a perder hace mucho… además ella es mucho mejor persona que todos los sangre pura juntos… y te agradecería mucho que no utilizaras esa palabras cuando te refieras a ella— respondió Draco tratando de contener su enojo

—No te hagas el ocurrente… —interrumpió Lucius mientras la esperanza de que su hijo no estuviera _enamorado_ de una sangre sucia se iba al diablo— esta es mi primera y última advertencia, lo que sea que tengas con esa… jovencita se tiene que terminar ya, sé que es solo un capricho, a tu edad no se puede tener nada serio, la olvidarás pronto, es momento de que empieces a buscar a la mujer que va a ser tu esposa, una muchacha adecuada…

Ya había escuchado suficiente

—Hermione no es ningún juego para mí, o un capricho pasajero, te guste o no voy a estar con ella y te recuerdo que ya no tengo cinco años padre, ya no puedes manipularme ni amenazarme, no me importa aún si me torturas no voy a dejarla

Salió dejando tras de así a su padre con una expresión de rabia absoluta, pasó por la puerta de la mansión dispuesto a irse, cuando iba cruzando el jardín se encontró con su madre, Narcissa lo miró con atención, no le hacía falta saber legeremancia para saber que estaba furioso

—Draco— llamó a su hijo— ¿Acaso ibas a irte sin verme?

—No…

—Vamos adentro, le diré a Zippi que prepare té

Madre e hijo caminaron hacia la mansión, mientras en su estudio Lucius aún quería creer que todo aquello era una broma cruel, volvió a ver el contenido del sobre, no podía ser, iba a resolverlo ahora mismo, tomó su pluma y un trozo de pergamino.

* * *

Hola otra vez xD es solo un comercial rápido, hoy se estrena en Youtube una película hacha por fans sobre la vida del señor tenebroso, se llama Voldemort: Origins of The heir, se ve interesante :)


	34. Eclipse

Hola :) aquí me tienen una vez más, con el capítulo correspondiente

Espero que les guste :)

Recomendación musical: Yo creía de Dead girls requiem

* * *

Neville llegó tal vez demasiado temprano a la cita, se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban fuera del café, suspiró, no sabía cómo iba a decírselo pero tenía que hacerlo.

Después de veinte minutos, Luna caminó hacia el chico en una de las mesas y se sentó frente a él

—Hola— saludó ella alegremente

—Hola, Luna— respondió Neville levantando la mirada de la mesa de la que hace unos segundos parecía estar memorizando los detalles

—¿Cómo estás hoy? Hace un clima perfecto para las aves del trueno…

Era un poco raro conversar con ella, no sé habían visto desde el partido de quidditch de Ginny y casi no se habían escrito, en definitiva las cosas iban mal

—Bien— dijo él esforzándose por sonreir— ¿Qué tal tu día?

—Ha estado bien, estuve cuidando a unos plimpys… te ves algo distraído, tal vez haya torposoplos por aquí

—No es nada Luna, de verdad

—Está bien, en la carta dijiste que querías decirme algo…

—Sí, es cierto… la profesora Sprout se puso en contacto conmigo hace poco, me preguntó si estaba interesado en ocupar su puesto en Hogwarts el próximo año, incluso ya habló con Mcgonagall

—¿Aceptaste?— Preguntó Luna abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente

—Sí

—¡Felicidades! Aunque no pareces muy entusiasmado…¿Qué era lo que realmente querías decirme?

—No sé exactamente cómo comenzar— dijo él mientras se obligaba a mirar a Luna

—Podrías intentar por el comienzo, sé qué te sentirás mejor después

Si alguien tenía el don de saber leer a las personas esa era Luna Lovegood, y en ese preciso momento, Neville debía ser un libro abierto

—Quiero que sepas que eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido

—Eso es muy lindo de tu parte— sonrió ella— pero tampoco es lo que quieres decir

—Eres muy importante para mi y no quisiera lastimarte…

Las palabras se negaban a salir,no podía hacerle eso, no a ella

—Sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo, sólo dilo, casi puedo ver cómo te están ahogando esas palabras

—¿Recuerdas la vez que fui al Caldero chorreante con Susan y los otros?— Luna asintió—ese día volví a ver a Hannah Abbott y estuvimos hablando, seguimos en contacto desde ese entonces…

Luna se veía tranquila, apacible, su expresión no reflejaba nada de lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo, sus ojos estaban fijos en Neville

—La he visto algunas veces… nunca ha pasado nada— continuó él—solo hemos hablado pero… creo que estoy empezando a sentir algo más por ella y creo que no es justo para ti, que estemos juntos cuando yo… cuando yo no siento lo mismo que tú

Lo había dicho, ahora se sentía como la peor escoria, ya ni siquiera podía mirarla

—No podemos elegir que sentir— dijo ella simplemente— no puedes ordenarle a tu corazón qué ame o no a alguien

Su tono era por completo neutral, no se escuchaba molesta o triste

—Lo siento mucho, no quería que las cosas terminaran así…

—No te disculpes, hiciste lo correcto— dijo mientras se levantaba

—¿Estás segura de que quieres irte ahora?… o si quieres puedo irme yo

—No es necesario, acabo de recordar que Hermione quería verme, si me voy ahora puedo alcanzarla

Neville se levantó y abrazó a Luna, ella se quedó quieta

—En verdad lo siento, tú no te mereces esto

—Ya debo irme— dijo mientras se separaba un poco y Neville la soltaba

—Adios Luna

Sin saber que hacer después, caminó unos metros por el callejón diagon y se desapareció, abrió los ojos y se encontraba en su destino, universidad de leyes mágicas, se sentó en una banca cercana, sacó su varita, instantes después emergió de ella una liebre dando saltos, solo quedaba esperar

* * *

El día extrañamente se había puesto nublado y frío después de una mañana soleada. La tarde había estado relativamente tranquila, hasta que llegó Blaise, se veía bastante molesto, empezó a despotricar sobre la fiesta y otras cosas que Theo no entendió, la cosa no mejoró cuando Draco llegó, los sacó a ambos de la habitación diciendo que quería estar solo. Al salir se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo.

A Theo le pareció extraño que Blaise no replicara, simplemente salió y le dijo que podían ir a su dormitorio, el compañero de Blaise no estaba, entraron y un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos, se quedaron callados un rato

—Y bien… ¿Qué quieres hacer?— Preguntó Theo finalmente

—No lo sé… esa lluvia no me da ganas de nada

—¿Quieres ir por café? Es lo único que se me ocurre con la lluvia

—Café suena bien… pero ¿Podrías ir tú? Hace frío y no me quiero mojar

Theo rodó los ojos

—Está bien, tal vez tarde un poco

—Tarda lo que necesites, no pienso moverme de aquí

Theo caminó por los oscuros corredores, estaban desiertos, al parecer todos pensaban como Blaise y habían decidido encerrarse en sus cuartos, llegó a la salida y se dirigió a la puerta principal, se detuvo cuando vió una figura familiar en una de las bancas, volvió a mirar, sí en efecto, era ella, se acercó

—¿Luna?

Pareció no escucharlo, de hecho ni siquiera parecía respirar, estaba inmovil y con la mirada fija en el suelo

—Luna— volvió a intentar, tenía que alejarla de ahí, hacía bastante frío y a juzgar por el aspecto empapado de su ropa y su cabello rubio escurriendo, debía haber pasado horas ahí sentada—Luna

Nada, ni siquiera un asentimiento, un gesto, nada; debían estar a unos 5° grados y ella ni siquiera temblaba, era como si no sintiera el frío o la lluvia.

La temperatura estaba descendiendo, no podía dejarla ahí

—Luna—dijo por última vez mientras se sentaba junto a ella en la banca, esperó

—Hola Theo— logró decir y entonces sus ojos se cerraron y cayó en la inconsciencia

—¿Luna? Luna, por favor, despierta— dijo desesperado mientras la agitaba suavemente


	35. Reuniones de sangre

Hola :) ¿Cómo les va? Aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy, que lo disfruten :)

* * *

Esa había sido la peor fiesta a la que había asistido, y no, no fue por el hecho de que la festejada nunca apareció, lo que más le molestaba era la sensación que le había quedado luego de esa conversación…

 _El jardín de la mansión Greengrass era enorme, florido pero no demasiado, por ocasión de la fiesta había mesas para los invitados, elfos domésticos paseaban con charolas llenas de bocadillos o bebidas. Blaise había llegado justo a tiempo a la recepción, comenzaba a caminar por el jardín cuando fue abordado por un hombre_

— _Buenas tardes joven Zabini— saludó educadamente— a nombre de toda mi familia le agradezco su presencia, es un placer conocerlo, soy Albert Greengrass— dijo mientras le ofrecía su mano_

— _El placer es mío, señor— dijo estrechando la mano de Albert— Gracias por la invitación_

— _Veo que no ha venido acompañado de ninguna dama, ¿Es posible que un joven tan carismático y de tan buena familia siga soltero?_

 _Oh no, a Blaise no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando aquella conversación_

— _Así es señor, por ahora he decidido dedicarme a los estudios, aunque espero dejar la soltería pronto_

— _No hay nada mejor que un hombre educado, ¿Tu madre sigue viviendo en Liverpool? Me encantaría poder charlar con ella_

— _Por ahora está de viaje pero le haré llegar sus saludos en cuanto vuelva_

— _Me parece perfecto, tengo entendido que ya conoces a mi hija Daphne, porque compartieron clases en Hogwarts, debe estar por aquí, es una pena que su esposo no haya podido venir…— Blaise se distrajo después de escuchar eso, ¿Daphne casada?— pero a Astoria no la trataste ¿te gustaría conversar con ella?_

 _Definitivamente cada vez le gustaba menos la situación_

— _Por supuesto— que no, pensó Blaise— será un placer— si por algo era conocida Astoria Greengrass durante los tiempos de Hogwarts, no era por su belleza o habilidades sociales_

 _Antes de que la incómoda conversación siguiera, alguien interrumpió_

— _¿Me estabas buscando, padre?— era una chica rubia con un vestido verde, Blaise tardó un poco en reconocerla, era Daphne_

— _Sí, te estaba buscando, ¿Podrías quedarte con tu amigo mientras atiendo al resto de los invitados?_

— _Claro_

— _Hasta luego joven Zabini, espero que se divierta, fue una agradable conversación_

— _Hasta luego señor Greengrass— volteó hacia donde Albert se dirigía y vió a algunos de los invitados, unos conocidos, otros no, pero en su mayoría era hombres, solteros y sangre pura… en ese momento Blaise se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad era la fiesta, le estaban buscando marido a la hermana de Daphne, y al parecer él era uno de los principales candidatos del señor Greengrass, le dió un escalofrío sólo de pensarlo_

— _¿Vas a decir algo Zabini?— dijo ella algo incómoda, nunca habían sido amigos ni mucho menos, ¿de qué diablos iban a hablar?_

— _Escuche que te casaste…— ¿Era de verdad que había dicho eso?_

— _Fue hace poco, en Francia— dijo sin entusiasmo_

— _¿Qué tal Europa?_

— _Como siempre, ya sabes_

— _Debí suponerlo_

 _Si se llevara algún registro de conversaciones incomodas de la historia, esta definitivamente entraba en la lista; Daphne no supo por qué pero se sintió tentada a hacer esa pregunta…_

— _¿Y cómo está Pansy?_

 _Blaise la miró sorprendido antes de responder_

— _Hace mucho que no hablamos personalmente, se fue a Irlanda un tiempo y regresó hace poco, ahora juega para las Arpías de Holyhead, junto con Bullstrode_

 _Daphne sonrió, recordaba que a Millicent siempre le había gustado el quidditch, solía pasarse horas leyendo el ejemplar de "Quidditch a través de los tiempos" que había en la biblioteca; y podía jurar que Pansy también lo leía en secreto, haciéndolo pasar por la revista "Corazón de bruja", aunque eso no era lo único que guardaba en secreto…_

— _Me alegra que les vaya bien_

— _Pensé que tú y Pansy no se hablaban desde cuarto año ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?_

— _Siemplemente eso Zabini, curiosidad, interés por mi vieja amiga ¿Tú nunca lo has sentido?_

— _No entiendo que quieres decir, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?_

— _Ya veo, jamás lo notaste_

— _¿Notar qué?_

— _Creo que Pansy fue demasiado sutil o…_

— _¿Qué?_

— _¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué Pansy era tan unida a tu amigo Malfoy?_

— _Era porque se gustaban_

— _¿Entonces por qué nunca fueron novios?_

— _No tengo idea_

— _¿No crees que era por qué estaba interesada en alguien más? Y quería que él lo notara_

— _No, nunca lo pensé…_

 _Daphne se rió un poco_

— _Ya veo que no, te dejo Zabini, pero piensa en lo que te dije— le dio una palmada en el hombro y caminó por el jardín hasta donde se encontraba su padre_

 _Después de unas horas, Astoria no apareció, algunos invitados decidieron irse, Blaise fue uno de ellos, en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí, no dejó de pensar en lo que dijo Daphne_

Odiaba darle vueltas al asunto, no podía entender que quería decir, de todos modos ¿Qué importaba? ¿Y dónde estaba Theo con el café?, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, tenía que ser él

—Hasta que llegas ¿Acaso fuiste a cosechar el café?— se levantó de la cama y admiró la confusa escena, Theo llevaba en brazos a Luna Lovegood, que al parecer estaba dormida, ambos estaban empapados— con que ahora se le llama ir por café— dijo mientras le sonreía

—Blaise, no es momento de bromas, ayúdame— respondió Theo serio

Fue hacia la puerta y ayudó a Theo a cargar a Luna y llevarla hasta la cama

—¿Está inconsciente?— Preguntó Blaise y su amigo asintió— ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Cómo la encontraste?

—No sé que tiene exactamente, cuando iba a salir la encontré cerca de la puerta principal, creo que llevaba horas ahí sentada

—Creo que no es grave, solo necesita descansar y algo caliente

—Eso espero

Theo tomó su varita y apuntó hacia Luna, quedó seca de inmediato

—Creo que de todas formas tengo que ir por café ¿Podrías quedarte con ella mientras regreso?

—No es necesario, quédate con ella, yo iré

—Gracias, te debo una

—En realidad son más, pero lo dejaré pasar— salió de la habitación

Theo se acercó a la cama y cubrió a Luna con una cobija, se dio cuenta que su cabello estaba goteando, apuntó su varita a sí mismo y se secó, acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó. Quería estar cerca en caso de que necesitara algo, unos quince minutos después ella abrió los ojos, parecía estar tratando de averiguando dónde estaba

—Luna— dijo con suavidad, no quería asustarla

—¿Theo?— dijo ella mientras volteaba a verlo— ¿Qué hago aquí?

—Estabas cerca de la puerta principal y te desmayaste ¿Recuerdas?— ella asintió— te encontré y te traje aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Creo que estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de frío

—Blaise vendrá pronto con algo caliente, creo que esto puede ayudarte hasta que vuelva— sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la dió a Luna — ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— ella asintió— ¿Qué hacías afuera en medio de la lluvia?

—Ah eso, estaba esperando a Hermione, estaba triste y quería hablar con ella, le mandé un patronus avisando que estaba aquí, pero ella nunca salió

—Me parece muy extraño, tal vez no estaba

—Pensandolo bien, sí, es raro… hola Zabini

Theo ni siquiera lo había visto entrar

—Buenas noches Lovegood, me honras con tu visita— le dijo divertido— ahora que empiece la hora de repartir, capuchino para tí— dijo dándole un vaso a Theo— y chocolate caliente para la señorita— le pasó a Luna otro vaso

—Gracias, Blaise

—No hay de qué— volvió a dirigirse a la puerta

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me encontré a un compañero de tratados mágicos en el pasillo, hay fiesta en la habitación 315 y solicitaron mi presencia

—Que te diviertas— dijo Luna

—Cuenta con eso Lovegood, nos vemos amigo— le guiñó un ojo a Theo y salió

¿Tratados mágicos? Pero si él había dejado de entrar a esa clase hace un mes… lo iba a matar en cuanto regresara


	36. Incondicional

Hola :) disculpen la tardanza, fanfiction no me dejaba subir el capítulo desde ayer :( , de cualquier manera, aquí está, espero que les guste :)

Recomendación musical: Dear daughter de Halestorm

* * *

Si algo extrañaba Hermione del mundo muggle, eran los viajes en tren, le gustaba usar ese tiempo para leer un buen libro o simplemente mirar por la ventana y así aclarar sus pensamientos. Ya estaba a punto de llegar a Londres, no había visitado a sus padres en lo que iba del ciclo escolar, este era un buen momento para hacerlo; el tren se detuvo con una sacudida, todos los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse ordenadamente para salir, después de pasar por la puerta que daba hacia el andén rápidamente pudo reconocer una larga cabellera castaña muy parecida a la de ella, solo que un poco más corta, entre todas esas personas se encontraba su madre, Caroline Granger, agitando los brazos para que Hermione pudiera verla.

Caminó hacia su madre, al llegar frente a ella la abrazó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; tal vez pareciera algo dramático pero tener a su madre con ella era prácticamente un milagro. Después de que terminara la guerra, Hermione decidió buscar a sus padres en Australia, vió la vida tan feliz que llevaban y por un momento se sintió egoísta por querer recuperarlos; pasaron meses para que los medimagos de San Mungo pudieran devolverles la memoria sin daños, pero finalmente lo lograron.

—Hermione, que bueno que llegaste, creí que vendrías hasta navidad

—Decidí venir a verlos antes— dijo tranquila

—Siempre es bueno tenerte por aquí, vamos a casa, tu padre se quedó en el consultorio

El trayecto en auto fue tranquilo, su madre le contaba las últimas novedades en el vecindario y a su vez Hermione la ponía al día con lo que había estado ocurriendo en la escuela, llegaron a la casa, la misma en la que Hermione había vivido antes de ir a Hogwarts, cuando sus padres recuperaron la memoria se mudaron a su antiguo hogar.

—Ve a tu habitación a descansar mientras preparo la cena — dijo Caroline antes de meterse a la cocina

—Sí, mamá

Hermione entró a su habitación, estuvo leyendo hasta que su madre la llamó para que bajara a cenar, para llegar al comedor había que pasar por la sala, se quedó mirando las fotografías que estaban sobre la chimenea, todas de ella en diferentes etapas de su vida, ahora ya era visible en ellas, su mirada se detuvo en la imagen de una Hermione de unos ocho años con un disfraz del festival de primavera, a su lado estaba su padre

—Aun recuerdo cuando tomaron esa foto

—Mamá, no te ví llegar

—Estabas muy concentrada

—Soló un poco

—El disfraz de flor te quedaba bien

—No todos pensaban cómo tú

Caroline recordaba bien esa foto, ese año Hermione era molestada por una niña llamada Mandy, cualquier cosa era un motivo de burla, si Hermione obtenía las mejores calificaciones, su cabello, si era muy bajita; su pequeña sufrió mucho ese año, en el festival de primavera se había burlado de ella hasta hacerla llorar, su padre la había encontrado escondida detrás del telón del improvisado escenario del festival, cuando Caroline los encontró Hermione estaba en medio de un ataque de cosquillas, riendo feliz, después les pidió que posaran para una foto.

—Ojala Mandy pudiera ver lo equivocada que estaba al decirte todas esas cosas, siempre has sido una niña muy bonita— dijo Caroline mientras veía una foto de Hermione en el baile de navidad, su hija sonrió débilmente

—Eso fue hace mucho

—Sí, pero dime ¿Qué pasa? Te ves preocupada

—No es nada

—Hermione Jean Granger, te he conocido de toda la vida, no me puedes mentir

—Es solo que… después de ver estas fotos, me pregunto ¿Qué fue de esa niña?— dijo señalando a todas las fotos — por más que lo intento no pue reconocerla en mí

Caroline se acercó y la abrazó

—Eso es porque la niña creció,no lo puedo creer, fue tan rápido, me parece que fue ayer cuando te llevé a la escuela por primera vez y mírate, ya estás en la universidad

—A veces no puedo evitar sentirme un poco perdida…

—Es normal que lo sientas, estás en un momento de tu vida en el que has tomado muchas decisiones, siempre esperando hacer lo correcto, no tienes nada que temer, lo estás haciendo bien

—Quiero que las personas dejen de hacerse ideas sobre mí, que solo me vean por lo que soy, es como si tuviera que ser cómo todos esperan que sea

—Entonces sé tú misma, tal y como eres, estoy segura de que todos van a amar a Hermione, y si no entonces es problema suyo, no tuyo ¿Sabes que es lo que digo cada que me preguntan por mi hija? Les digo que es una niña muy inteligente, además es bonita, que siempre se preocupa por los demás y es muy bondadosa, pero sobre todo que es muy valiente, no porque no le tema a nada sino porque puede enfrentarse a sus miedos

Para ese momento, Hermione estaba llorando, su madre la abrazó más fuerte

—Ya no llores, tranquila, está bien estar asustada, la vida nunca es fácil, pero confío en que tú puedes hacerlo porque eres muy fuerte, no te prometo que todo va a ser perfecto pero si puedo asegurarte que todo tiene una solución, tampoco puedo decirte que nunca tendrás que pasar por momentos tristes porque eso sería mentir, pero sé que por cada lágrima que derramas hay una sonrisa, que cada cosa que crees perder siempre vuelve a ti de una forma u otra y sobre todo, que nunca vas a estar sola, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti cuando me necesites

—Gracias mamá, por todo

—No tienes nada que agradecer, yo tendría que agradecerte a ti por encontrarnos, aunque teníamos una vida maravillosa en Australia sentía que algo me hacía falta, y ese algo eras tú, gracias por llenar el vacío en mi vida

Siguieron abrazadas un rato hasta que Caroline habló

—Vamos a sentarnos

Una vez en el sillón Caroline se ocupó de trenzar el cabello de Hermione

—No me peinabas desde que tenía diez

—Es una muy mala costumbre de tu madre— le dijo sonriendo— ¿Y cómo está tu amigo? ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—¿Te refieres a Draco?

—Sí, él

—Él está… bien— si no hubiera estado de espaldas su madre se hubiera dado cuenta del sonrojo que ahora cubría su rostro

—Ese tono tuyo me dice que tienes cosas que decir, pero entiendo si no quieres, deberías invitarlo a cenar un día de estos, me encantaría conocerlo ¡O podrías traerlo a la cena de navidad!

—Veré que puedo hacer, pero ¿No crees que haya problema con papá?

—Si es tan atento y caballeroso como lo describes en tus cartas no lo creo, lo único que espero es que a tu padre no se le ocurra contarle de su viaje en moto a Irlanda

—Espero que no se lo cuente, pero creo que tienes razón, a papá le va a caer muy bien

En ese momento la puerta se cerraba y Daniel Granger entraba hacia la sala

—¿Quién me va a caer bien?

—Hola papá estábamos…

—Estabamos por cenar ¿Tienes hambre?

—A decir verdad sí

—Vamos a cenar entonces

Daniel salió primero, seguido de Caroline, detrás de ella Hermione quién murmuró un _gracias_ , por ahora estaba salvada de su celoso padre, pero esa cena no duraría lo suficiente.


	37. Feliz día de San Valentín

Hola :) aquí estoy con el capítulo de hoy, va a ser un poco más largo de lo común ;)

Que lo disfruten

Recomendación musical: Come what may de Moulin rouge

* * *

Los días se convirtieron en semanas, el primer mes del año había pasado volando, dando paso a febrero. Por desgracia para todos los enamorados, el día de San Valentín ocupaba uno de los primeros días de la semana, no les iba a ser posible festejar como era debido, pero ese no era un impedimento para Draco Malfoy, claro que no, nada iba a estropear la sorpresa que había preparado para ese día, sólo tenía que planear los últimos detalles.

Cuando llegó ella ya lo esperaba, puntual como siempre.

—Llegas tarde— le dijo Hermione con falsa molestia

—Yo nunca llego tarde, todos tienen la mala costumbre de llegar antes que yo

Hermione rodó los ojos

—Está bien, señor de la puntualidad— besó su mejilla con ternura— ¿Qué querías decirme?

—Esta noche, tú y yo, una cena ¿Qué te parece?

—Suena muy bien ¿Pero tiene que ser esta noche? En verdad es muy complicado hoy, lo siento, te prometo que después de hoy puedo cualquier día

No había previsto que ella diría que no, pero ya se le ocurriría algo

—Está bien ¿Lo programamos para después?

—Sí, por supuesto

—Está bien, nos vemos más tarde

Se despidieron con un beso y Hermione fue a su clase.

* * *

Cuando él dijo nos vemos más tarde no se le había ocurrido que Draco fuera a irrumpir en su habitación a mitad de la noche para prácticamente secuestrarla, la sacó cargando de su cuarto y la llevó por los pasillos hasta la salida, una vez fuera Hermione comenzó a hacer preguntas.

—Draco, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Tenemos clases mañana

—Relajate por un momento, has estado estudiando demasiado estos días, sólo estoy tratando de darte tu regalo

No entendía cómo no se dio cuenta de la fecha, era 14 de febrero, con tantos trabajos y exámenes se le olvidó conseguir un regalo para Draco.

—Es verdad, no recordaba la fecha, siento no tener nada para ti

—Será suficiente si dejas de preocuparte y comienzas a divertirte

—Está bien— dijo ella sonriendo— te prometo que voy a dejar de preocuparme, aunque sigo pensando que no debiste hechizarla

—Tu compañera estará bien cuando vuelvas, te aseguro que no va a ir a ninguna parte

Cuando Draco entró en la habitación de Hermione, Astoria también se encontraba ahí, para evitar que ella dijera o hiciera algo le lanzó un hechizo que la hizo dormir y modificó su memoria para que no recordara que él estuvo ahí y que Hermione había salido.

—Eres increíble

—Lo sé

—No era un cumplido

Ignorando el comentario, Draco puso en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan.

—Te tengo una sorpresa, pero tenemos que llegar hasta dónde está

—Claro, te sigo

—Creo que olvidé mencionar que estaba por allá— dijo señalando a lo alto de la colina que estaba al fondo de los terrenos de la escuela

—¿Ahí arriba?

—Sí, pero como tardaríamos demasiado en llegar caminando traje esto— señaló a su escoba

—No creo que…

—Prometiste que ibas a relajarte, no tienes que temer, no voy a dejar que nada te pase

—Está bien, vamos

Subieron a la escoba, Hermione se abrazó a Draco, poco a poco fueron ganando altura, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del suelo, Hermione tuvo el valor de mirar abajo pero se arrepintió inmediatamente, volvió la vista al frente y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Draco

—Cariño, yo sé que mueres por mí, pero éste no es el lugar

—Engreido

—No importa lo que digas, sé qué me amas

Aunque no podía verla, Hermione rodó los ojos

—Ya casi llegamos

Descendieron lentamente hasta la cima de la colina, Draco bajó de la escoba con gracia y destreza, pero Hermione casi besa el piso por la sorpresa al ver lo que había ahí. En lo alto de aquella colina se encontraba una mesa, en el centro había velas, el mantel era rojo, todo era muy parecido a esa vez en la sala de menesteres…

—Feliz día… quise repetir la cena de esa noche, cómo se supone que debió haber sido, sin interrupciones ni malos entendidos

—En verdad que lo lograste, esto es perfecto, la vista desde aquí es impresionante

—Te mereces solo lo mejor

—¿Cómo hiciste esto en tan poco tiempo?

—Unos cuántos hechizos por aquí y por allá y un poco de ayuda de Blaise

—¿Zabini te ayudó?

—Digamos que me lo debía— dijo sonriendo de lado— ahora siéntate, la cena nos espera

* * *

Cuando terminaron de cenar las estrellas aún brillaban, pero la noche de repente se había vuelto fría, Hermione todavía sentada en la mesa comenzó a temblar

—Ahora me arrepiento de haberte sacado de tu habitación tan de prisa

—Estoy bien, solo es un poco de viento

—Claro, avísale eso a tu dentadura— Hermione se abrazaba a sí misma y sus dientes castañeaban— permíteme

Draco se levantó y fue hasta el otro lado de la mesa, se paró detrás de la silla de Hermione, se quitó el abrigo y lo puso sobre sus hombros

— Así está mejor ¿no crees?

—Ahora tú te vas a congelar

—Me subestimas, esto no es nada

—Está bien, pero si te enfermas…

—Si eso pasa tendré una linda enfermera

—Eres tan…

—¿Atractivo? ¿Divertido?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco

—Sí, eres encantador

—Sé que lo soy, ahora ven

Ella se levantó lentamente, Draco la abrazó, se escuchó un breve chasquido y cuando Hermione volvió la vista, el espacio que había sido ocupado por la mesa estaba vacío, en su lugar ahora un tocadiscos mágico

—Me di cuenta que nunca había podido bailar contigo, así que… ¿Me concedes ésta pieza?— sostuvo su mano con delicadeza para después besarla

—Sería un honor— respondió haciendo una reverencia

Una suave melodía sonó desde el tocadiscos, se abrazaron, sin dejar espacio alguno entre sus cuerpos, comenzaron a bailar

—Quería hacer esto desde que te ví en el baile de navidad— le dijo al oído

—¿De verdad?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio, ¿Sabes que otra cosa quería hacer?

—No

—No voy a decirte, prefiero mostrarte

Se acercaron y sus labios se juntaron, primero en un sutil roce que se fue intensificando hasta que necesitaron espacio para respirar… se alejaron un poco y se abrazaron, Hermione tenía la espalda recargada en el pecho de Draco y al levantar la vista se encontró con sus profundos ojos grises

—Hay algo que había querido decirte desde hace mucho… más bien muchas cosas, pero supongo que sabes que no es mi especialidad eso de expresar mis sentimientos con palabras— ella se rió un poco— y tú siempre me dices que no debería contenerme en decirte lo que pienso o lo que siento… así que… mi regalo para hoy… van a ser palabras, las palabras que por años me callé… y siempre te he querido decir… bueno aquí voy…— dio un suspiro hondo y comenzó a hablar— Cuándo tenía 11 entré a Hogwarts, en aquellos años tenía más productos para el cabello en la cabeza que neuronas— Hermione volvió a reír— y conocí a una niñita castaña, muy inteligente y un poco mandona también, ella era hija de muggles, me habían educado para despreciar a personas cómo ella… sin embargo ella era diferente… no sé parecía en nada a lo que me habían dicho de los muggles, no era mala persona, era una de las más amables que yo hubiera visto, no era tonta, era de las mejores de las clases, de toda la generación… como el estúpido que yo era, comencé a odiarla, porque me hizo cuestionarme todo lo que había conocido… entonces comencé a molestarla… me dije a mí mismo que lo hacía porque ella se lo merecía, por ser una sabelotodo insufrible pero en el fondo sabía que no… era una manera retorcida de tener su atención… en ese entonces pensaba que era mejor que me odiara a que me ignorara por completo… lo sé, lo sé muy mala idea… creo que pagué parte de todos esos insultos la vez que casi me rompe la nariz, honestamente lo merecía por ser un idiota con ella, ese día la admiré más que nunca, se atrevió a ponerme en mi lugar, tal vez después de eso fue que me dí cuenta de que no la odiaba, sentía algo por ella, pero definitivamente no era odio… luego vino el baile de navidad, para ayudar a mi mejor amiga Pansy fui con ella al baile, ella se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos y me dijo que la acompañara al baile ya que ninguno de los dos iba a poder ir con quién le gustaba… ese día cuando entró al gran salón con Viktor Krum… me sentí un completo imbécil por todas las veces que la insulté diciendo algo sobre su cabello o alguna otra cosa… ella era y sigue siendo hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera, también me sentí celoso…( por favor aprecia lo mucho que me costó decir eso) de pensar que ella bailaba y le sonreía a él, como tal vez nunca lo haría conmigo… después de eso la seguí molestando… debo decir que me sentía terrible de hacerlo, pero era lo que esperaban de mí… en sexto año… fue lo peor… de no haber sido porque aprendí oclumancia… verla en las clases o en los pasillos me hacía sentir un poco de tranquilidad— se detuvo y volvió a suspirar— ahora viene la parte difícil… no supe nada de ella durante meses, no volvió al colegio para el séptimo año, había muchos rumores… nadie más que Pansy lo sabía pero yo… cada día tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, de no volver a verla, entonces en las vacaciones… había vuelto a mi casa, mi padre me llamó de repente un día, tuve que parpadear varias veces, no podía creerlo, no quería, los habían atrapado, ella estaba con ellos, me pareció que aquellos minutos fueron eternos, las palabras llegaban a mis oídos pero no tenían significado alguno, cuando mi padre me preguntó ¿Es él? Le respondí que no estaba seguro, tal vez eso no garantizaba la seguridad de ella, pero al menos podrían ganar tiempo, después todo ocurrió muy rápido, no supe cómo pero mi tía loca la estaba torturando en el piso de mi casa, quise llorar, gritar, suplicarle que se detuviera, pero no pude, sabía que si hacía cualquiera de esas cosas ella moriría y yo no soportaría el dolor, la prefería viva aunque estuviera lejos de mí y me odiara… después de la batalla, cuando todo terminó nos perdonaron a mi madre y a mí, por la ayuda que ella prestó, yo tuve que volver a Hogwarts, sabía que nadie iba a recibir bien mi regreso, con excepción de mis amigos, después de la guerra todos nos dimos cuenta que habíamos vivido en una mentira, las creencias que teníamos sobre la sangre ya no servían para nada, a mí ya no me importaba nada, no ponía atención en las clases, no hablaba con nadie más que con Blaise, Theo y Pansy; Slughorn estaba preocupado, habló conmigo un par de veces pero no le dio resultado, el único que se decidió a hacer algo fue Flitwick, me puso una tutora… no sé, tal vez él se imaginaba algo … quizá lo sabía, pero de entre todas las personas que pudo escoger, la eligió a ella, cuando me enteré me puse histérico, ella no debería estar cerca de mí, fui a las clases, pero era imposible concentrarme, no podía tenerla a tan pocos pasos, recordaba bien lo que le había pasado, esa marca en su brazo era un recordatorio imborrable, traté de hablar con Flitwick, le pedí que escogiera a alguien más y se negó, después llegó el día en que no pude más, ella se veía desesperada, en verdad quería ayudarme y ya no sabía cómo, odiaba ver esa mirada de angustia, no merecía que ella se preocupara por mí, entonces la besé, para que dejara de hablar y porque llevaba 3 años queriendo hacerlo, después huí, la evité por días, no me esperaba que fuera a plantarse afuera de mi sala común, lo que menos me esperaba fue que me perdonara… luego de eso todo mejoró, ella me trataba como a uno de sus amigos, podíamos hablar, caminar por el castillo… comencé a pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez ella podría sentir lo mismo que yo, pero no quise hacerme ilusiones, Pansy sugirió que la invitara a salir, así saldría de dudas y dejaría de molestarla; la invité a Hogsmade ¡Y dijo que sí! ,Cuando estuvimos ahí, nuestra cita casi se arruina por culpa de uno de sus amigos, pero eso resultó ser bueno, por primera vez dijo que me quería; estuvimos juntos un tiempo, fueron los meses más felices de mi vida, hasta que terminamos por un mal entendido, mi corazón se desgarraba con cada lágrima que sé que ella derramó por mí culpa, mientras yo me sentía miserable por haberla lastimado otra vez después de que me perdonó… a pesar de todo al parecer el destino tenía un plan trazado, volví a encontrarla e hice todo lo posible por demostrarle que todo había sido un error y que no se arrepentiría si me daba otra oportunidad, y lo hizo, ella hace que mi vida tenga sentido, por eso no voy a dejarla ir nunca más, no importa lo que pase, quiero que esté conmigo— hizo una última pausa— te amo y te quiero a mi lado para siempre

—Te amo

Hermione se emocionó hasta las lágrimas, lo abrazó fuerte,volvieron a besarse, esta vez fue más lento y no tan largo

—Aún hay algo más que quiero darte

—Estás lleno de sorpresas

—Acostumbrate— le dijo sonriendo

Con un par de movimientos de varita apareció de la nada una pequeña rosa de luz…

—Eras tú… esa vez, en la fiesta de iniciación

—Te veías tan linda que no pude resistirme

—Fue un buen detalle de tu parte, hasta que se esfumó— recordó con tristeza

—Ese hechizo tenía errores, ya lo mejoré, intenta tocarla

Hermione pasó un dedo por los pétalos de la rosa, esta respondía a su tacto y despedía un suave pperfume, a pesar de parecer translúcida era sólida; pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el resplandor rojo que rodeaba a la flor

—Draco… esto es realmente… hermoso…

—Ahora solo funciona cuando tú la tocas y ¿Ves ese resplandor?— ella asintió— simboliza nuestro amor, mientras lo veas brillar, puedes estar segura de te amo

—Lo sé…

—Pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que te amo, que voy a amarte hasta el último día de mi vida, no lo olvides nunca

—Cada día me lo demuestras, ya no tengo ninguna duda, quiero pasar mi vida contigo

Se recostaron en el pasto, las estrellas parecían mucho más brillantes

—Draco…

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 3 de la mañana más o menos

Hermione se quedó callada un momento, al parecer haciendo cálculos sobre algo

—Y nadie viene aquí nunca ¿Verdad?

—No… ¿Por qué?

—Estamos en una colina, a las 3 de la mañana y empieza a hacer frío

—Estás sugiriendo que…

—Tú dijiste que me relajara… y ahora me encuentro muy relajada

—¿En verdad quieres…

—Shhh— puso el dedo índice sobre los labios de Draco y se sentó suavemente sobre él— ahora tú relájate— lo besó, comenzó por labios, bajó por su cuello, se topó con su camisa y desabrochó los primeros borones— Feliz día de San Valentín— la ropa fue sobrando, mientras Hermione seguía su camino feliz.


	38. No era paranoia

Hola :) espero que estén bien, un poco tarde pero aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, ojalá les guste :)

* * *

Las vacaciones habían llegado, aquel verano parecía ser el más caluroso en la última década, los destinos turísticos mágicos y muggles que incluyeran una playa o un cuerpo de agua estaban abarrotados, todos con excepción de uno, Magic Waterfalls. Después de un agitado año escolar, Theodore Nott decidió irse de vacaciones unos días, quería un tiempo para sí mismo antes de volver a clases.

Se respiraba calma en ese paraíso apartado de la civilización, a los dos días de haber llegado, Theo al fin se decidió a nadar un poco, no era su actividad favorita, pero el calor era infernal. Después de un par de vueltas sintió dolor en una pierna, no era un calambre, se sentía más bien como si hubiera sido lastimado por un puñado de pequeños dientes… después otro, otra y otra… estaba pasando algo muy raro. Theo se asomó y a través del agua pudo ver cómo un montón de peces gordos y con patas palmeadas se agrupaban a su alrededor, eran Plimpys

—Ahora no es momento de entrar en pánico, son inofensivos, pero molestos— se dijo— ¿Cómo se supone que se ahuyenta a éstas cosas?— su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda su capacidad, pero no conseguía recordar— maldita sea, debí haber puesto más atención en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, ¿Ahora que diablos se supone que haga?

Cómo enviada por el cielo llegó su salvadora, con un solo movimiento de varita un lazo ató por las patas a todas las criaturas, que ahora luchaban por liberan sus extremidades dando giros, él alzó la mirada, listo para agradecer por la ayuda, pero de ninguna manera se esperó lo que encontró

—Hola Theo— saludó Luna— veo que les agradas a los plimpy— ella estaba usando un traje de baño azul de una sola pieza, la hacía verse más tierna de lo que ya era

Por un momento Theo se creyó incapaz de hablar, cuando su cerebro y su lengua recobraron la conexión pudo responder

—Hola Luna, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

—Acabo de llegar, me enteré que había muchas criaturas mágicas aquí y quise venir ¿Tú también veniste a ver a los plimpy?

—No tenía el honor de conocerlos— respondió divertido— yo vine porque aquí es tranquilo

—Es cierto— dijo mirando el paisaje— aquí no hay nargles

—Tienes razón— le sonrió— creo que saldré de aquí antes de que vengan más plimpy...

—¿No te gustaría ayudarme con mis estudios?

—¿Yo? Las criaturas mágicas no son mi especialidad

—No te preocupes por eso, solo harás anotaciones y cosas así

—Será un gusto entonces

* * *

Haciao tiempo que sintió que la estaban siguiendo, meses atrás había pensado que era simple paranoia, una mala broma de su mente a consecuencia del estrés de la universidad, cuando llegaron las vacaciones y salió de viaje, la sensación de ser perseguida continuó. Hoy iba a comprobar que sus sospechas no eran infundadas, de vuelta en Londres, Astoria Greengrass estaba de paseo por el callejón diagon para después tomar una pequeña desviación al callejón knockturn, o al menos eso quería que pensaran.

Después de la guerra, se pensó que el mercado de la magia tenebrosa había desaparecido, eso era totalmente falso, la magia oscura aún era un magnífico negocio, solo que ahora todo se hacía con más cuidado y prácticamente en silencio, todo aquel que practicara esas artes sería llevado ante la justicia, ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa para atrapar a su espía?

Con un par de hechizos dio inicio a su plan, el primero creó una copia idéntica y holográfica de ella, el segundo fue un hechizo desilusionador, caminó cerca de su clon, se escondió cuando notó que efectivamente alguien la seguía, un hombre con una cámara, no podía ver su rostro ya que llevaba un sombrero y una enorme gabardina; su copia siguió caminando hasta doblar en el callejón knockturn, el hombre iba tras ella, era el momento

—¡Petrificus totalus!— de un certero golpe, su acosador cayó al piso

Astoria volvió a hacerse visible, nadie alrededor parecía haberse dado cuenta de que alguien había sido atacado; se acercó sigilosamente, retiró el sombrero, pudo ver al fin el nervioso rostro de quién la siguió por meses, no podía creerlo

—¿Tú?

* * *

Caminó por el callejón con el sujeto casi a cuestas, muy pocos eran los que se extrañaban con aquella imagen, como si fuera de lo más normal ver a alguien arrastrando a un hombre, llegó hasta el caldero chorreante, se dirigió a la chica rubia del mostrador

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?— Preguntó la rubia

—¿Tienes alguna habitación disponible? No pienses mal, sé qué es temprano pero a mi amigo ya se le pasaron las copas y necesita descansar un poco— respondió Astoria con aparente diversión mientras señalaba al sujeto

—Por supuesto, pueden pasar a la 15, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

—¿Podrías llevarnos dos cafés? Espero que la cafeína le ayude con esa horrible resaca

—Claro, en un momento se los llevo, fue un placer atenderte

—Muchas gracias ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Hannah

—Ha sido un gusto Hannah, con permiso

Astoria subió las escaleras que llevaban hasta las habitaciones y llevó levitando a su incómodo acompañante, una vez dentro del cuarto esperó a que llegarán sus bebidas, no pasó mucho antes de que Hannah apareciera en la puerta con dos tazas.

Astoria puso ambas tazas en la mesa, sacó de su bolso un pequeño frasco que contenía una poción, era cristalina, la vertió en el café; consideró oportuno quitar el hechizo aturdidor a su compañero, solo para cambiarlo por uno que lo ató a la silla dónde estaba sentado

—Toma, bebela hasta el fondo— le dijo Astoria con falsa dulzura mientras con una mano le tendía la taza de café y con la otra le apuntaba con su varita

El chico bebió obediente, Astoria sonrió

—Bien, ahora contestarás a mis preguntas Harvey… ¿Ese es tu nombre real?— nunca se habría esperado que aquel chico bien parecido de la escuela fuera quien la estuviera espiando, todo lo que recordaba de él era haberlo conocido en la fiesta de iniciación y sus fallidos intentos de coquetear con Hermione

—Sí, ese es mi nombre

—¿Desde cuándo me sigues?

—Desde que entraste a la universidad

—¿Me sigues sólo a mí?

—En un principio sí, después me pidieron que siguiera a dos personas más

—¿Alguna de ellas es mi hermana?

—No

—¿Cuál es tu interés en mí? ¿Por qué me sigues?

—Solo sigo órdenes

—Última pregunta… bueno, sea quién sea veo que no te enseñó a resistirte al veritaserum... ¿Para quién trabajas?

—Esta poción me obliga a decir la verdad pero no creo que te obligue a ti a creerme

—¡Habla ya! ¡Dime el nombre!

—Tú lo pediste…


	39. Sí, señor

Hola :) espero que esté bien, pero que esté ausente más tiempo de lo que normalmente, pero aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, ojalá les guste :)

* * *

Por muchos años se rumoraba que Albert Greengrass era un delincuente, sospechas que se quedaron solo en eso, el ministerio nunca pudo comprobar nada, si en algo era era en no dejar rastro. El señor Greengrass era el que debías llamar si necesitabas traficar algún animal exótico al país en las narices del ministerio sin que se dieran cuenta; o si querías conseguir documentos falsos; también puede ayudarte si querías _desaparecer_ a alguien.

Harvey había estado atrapado por años siendo su empleado y en los últimos años su espía, tenía que soportar todas las cosas que lo obligaba a hacer, sus malos tratos y ahora también tenía que soportar los gritos de su hija totalmente histérica exigiendo que la llevara con su padre; ojalá hubiera sido más cuidadoso.

-¡Esta es la última vez que te lo digo! ¡Llévame con mi padre!

Harvey suspiró

-Está bien, vamos a aparecernos

Astoria lo desató de la silla y lo llevó a la parte exterior con repulsión, apareció en una calle solitaria, al fondo se vio un callejón

¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Preguntó Astoria furiosa pero con deje de pánico en su voz

-Lo que me pediste

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?

-La _oficina_ de tu padre está por allá- dijo señalando al callejón-sígueme

Caminaron por la calle, al parecer estaban en un barrio muggle de mala muerte, entraron al callejón, Harvey tocó uno de los ladrillos de la pared con su varita y emergió una casa enorme con una hermosa fachada, comparable a donde vivian Astoria y su madre , el chico llamó a la puerta

-¡Contraseña! - esperó una voz de hombre desde el otro lado

-Nocturnus tenebrarum

La puerta se abrió, en el interior había muchos hombres, corpulentos, que se colaban documentos, una puerta de cristal que daba a un jardín, mostraba un par de sujetos en lo que parecía ser un dolor, al fondo del pasillo, había una puerta cerrada, una vez abierto, una vez que Astoria se haya conectado a la puerta

-¿Quién es tu amiga Allen? Sabes que tenemos prohibido traer _amigas_ aquí pero ella está muy bien, así que lo pasaré por esta vez

Astoria lo miró indignada ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Yo soy ... - comenzó a responder pero Harvey la detuvo

-Mi _amiga_ es la señorita Astoria Greengrass ...

El hombre se quedó sin habla

-Le ruego me disculpe, señorita, no volverá a ocurrir

—No, por supuesto que no, ahora retirate— respondió molesta

Abrieron la puerta, detrás estaba Albert, sentado en su escritorio, Harvey pasó primero

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Deberías estar vigilando…

—¿A Astoria?

Su padre la miraba fijamente

—¿Sorprendido de verme, padre?

—A decir verdad no, lo que me sorprende es tener un empleado tan incompetente como para dejarse atrapar por una niña— dió un golpe a la mesa— vete y no regreses hasta que te llame, tengo que hablar con mi hija

Harvey salió molesto, dio un portazo

—Ese mocoso— murmuró Albert, miró a Astoria que seguía de pie junto a la puerta— siéntate— ordenó

—No, no voy a sentarme, no hasta que me digas por qué ¿Por qué lo enviaste a seguirme? ¿Por qué a un compañero de la escuela?

—Comencemos por lo primero, linda; Harvey nunca fue tu compañero de clase, él trabaja para mí y lo ubiqué en tu escuela para poder tenerlos cerca y te vigilo porque soy tu padre, con eso debería ser suficiente

—¿Cuántos años crees que tengo como para que necesite que me cuiden todo el día? Soy una adulta, sé lo que hago

—Si trabar amistad con una sangre sucia es saber lo que haces…

—No vas a salirme con esas tonterías de la pureza de la sangre ¿O sí?

—¡No son tonterías! Y según supe esa amistad pudo haber terminado, si el inútil de Harvey no hubiera dejado escapar a esa bestia

—¿El escarbato? Fuiste tú

—¿Esperabas que permitiera que mi hija fuera amiga de una impura? ¡Estás poniendo en vergüenza a la familia!

—¿Qué?...

—Esa niña hubiera desaparecido hace tiempo, de no ser porque es heroína de guerra…

—¿!Padre que estás diciendo?!

—No es nada, querida. Solo estoy diciendo que viendo que aprecias tanto a tu amiga querrás que esté bien y a salvo— sacó un sobre del escritorio, Astoria lo abrió, eran fotos, de Hermione y ella en la universidad, Hermione en Londres con sus padres…

—¿Qué significa esto?

—Significa que te he consentido demasiado, Tori, es tiempo de que comiences a comportarte como la Greengrass que eres, a menos claro— tomó una de las fotos en las que Astoria aparecía con Hermione y la cortó por mitad— que quieras que ella pague las consecuencias

—No, no voy a dejar que hagas lo que te propones— apuntó a su padre con su varita, pero él fue más rápido y la desarmó con un _expeliarmus_

—¿Creíste que podrías contra mí?, No eres tan lista como pensaba

Astoria estaba acorralada, comenzó a pensar en alguna salida, su padre estaba apuntandole con su varita, la de Astoria había salido volando al otro lado de la habitación

—Está bien, me rindo, haré lo que digas

—Sabía que de las dos eras la más sensata, me alegra que hayas entrado en razón

—Veo que estaba equivocada, lo siento ¿Un abrazo?

—Ven aquí, Tori

Astoria fue corriendo hasta su padre, pero lo pasó de largo hasta alcanzar su varita, volvió a apuntarla hacia Albert

—Retiro lo dicho, eres más parecida a mí de lo crees

—No, no soy cómo tú

—Sí que lo eres Tori, pero no quieres darte cuenta

Astoria iba a intentar hechizarlo otra vez, nuevamente su padre fue más rápido, pero esta vez no la desarmó

—¡Imperio!

Astoria se quedó inmóvil, mirando al suelo

—Ahora Tori, serás una niña buena y harás todo lo que papá te diga, ve a sentarte en silencio

Albert tomó su varita y por lo que parecían ser altavoces mágicos se escuchó su voz

—Harvey, a mi oficina ¡Ahora!

Unos minutos después el chico entró, su mirada se detuvo en Astoria, quién parecía ausente, sentada en la silla frente al escritorio

—¿Me llamaba, _señor_?

—No, solo estaba probando un hechizo ¡Por supuesto que te estaba llamando, cabeza hueca! Eres el peor ayudante que he tenido, de no ser por el aprecio que le tenía a tu padre, ya no estarías aquí

El padre de Harvey era un mago de sangre pura, si bien no era rico al igual que los Greengrass, tenía una buena posición económica, se casó con una bruja nacida de muggles quien murió al dar a luz a su único hijo; años después el señor Allen contrajo una rara enfermedad mágica, no pudieron ayudarlo en San Mungo, pero le sugirieron ir a ver un especialista en Rumanía, su posición actualmente ya no le permitía pagar el tratamiento para su enfermedad, así que pidió mucho dinero prestado a su antiguo amigo Albert Greengrass. Después de años de un exhaustivo tratamiento la enfermedad no cedió y el padre de Harvey murió, él tenía 14 años cuando quedó completamente solo, la familia de su padre lo había repudiado por casarse con una bruja que no era de sangre limpia, la familia de su madre era totalmente ajena al mundo de la magia, no quisieron conocer a Harvey, lo único que le quedaba era el señor Greengrass y una deuda gigantesca. Desde ese entonces trabajó para Albert Greengrass, intentando pagar la deuda que heredó de su padre, al principio fueron cosas relativamente inocentes, falsificar identificaciones, pasaportes, etc, después lo envío a espiar personas, estudiar la rutina de personas que estaban destinadas a morir, después lo envío a espiar a su propia hija, Daphne. Albert movió sus influencias para inscribirlo en Beauxbatons y mantenerlo cerca del heredero los Dumont; después cuando volvieron a Londres y Astoria insistió en estudiar una carrera en leyes, encontró la manera de que Harvey entrara a la universidad y vigilar a su hija de cerca, ahí fue donde conoció a Hermione. A pesar de que estaba en Francia durante la guerra, se enteró de la valiente chica que acompañaba a Harry Potter y le ayudó a conseguir la victoria, nunca se imaginó conocerla en persona, mucho menos que fuera tan bonita y amable, intentó salir con ella algunas veces pero siempre se negaba, cuando Albert le ordenó espiarla a ella también dejó de insistir, no era bueno mezclar el amor con los negocios. Todo para que Astoria lo descubriera y armara un escándalo, todo le había salido mal.

-Quiero que te lleves un Astoria a tu habitación y los encierros con todos los hechizos que conozcas, espero que eso sí puedas hacerlo bien

-Pierda cuidado, señor

Albert le ordenó un Astoria que se levandera y se fuera con Harvey, tenía un punto de cruzar la puerta cuando el señor Greengrass pensó recordar algo

-Una cosa más, Harvey el chico volteó- quiero que mandes una carta a la dirección de la otra vez, con el mismo remitente

-¿Qué quiere escribir en la carta?

\- "Ya está el momento, está dentro de los días, todo listo, solo asegúrate de que esté ahí"

-¿Es todo señor?

-Sí, ya puedes irte

-Lo que usted ordene


	40. Bienvenido a la familia

Hola :) lamento la demora, pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les guste :)

* * *

Draco no había vuelto a cada para vacaciones, después de la última vez que discutió con su padre no regresó a la mansión, decidió pasar un tiempo a solas en su casa de Italia. Sus amigos desaparecieron: Blaise se había ido con su madre a quién sabe donde y Theo después de pasar unos días en Magic watefalls se fue a una especie de retiro espiritual en los bosques de Albania; se había quedado solo, Hermione estaba de vacaciones con sus padres, pero por alguna razón no había respondido ninguna de sus cartas, probablemente estuviera recuperando el tiempo perdido. La única persona con la que intercambiaba correspondencia era su madre, pero hacía un buen tiempo que ella tampoco le respondía, era bastante extraño, llevaba días pensando en ir a verla a la mansión, pero siempre le incomodaba la perspectiva de encontrarse con Lucius.

Ese era un día como cualquier otro, el sol brillaba en Verona y hacía un calor abrasador, Draco estaba leyendo un libro, de vez en vez miraba a la ventana con la esperanza de que una lechuza le llevara noticias de su madre o de su amada castaña, continuó con su lectura hasta que un ruido le robó la concentración, venía de la chimenea, era la red flu.

A través de las llamas verdes se vislumbraba un angustiado Lucius Malfoy

—¿Padre? ¿Cómo fue que…

—No hay tiempo, sé qué no quieres verme pero esto no es por mí, es tu madre

—¿Ella está bien? ¿Le pasa algo?

—Ha estado muy enferma últimamente, ya hemos visto a los medimagos pero no mejora, me temo que— hizo una pausa— no me atrevo ni siquiera a decirlo, por favor, ven lo más pronto que puedas— su imagen desapareció del fuego

No, aquello no podía ser posible, su madre estaba enferma y él estaba muy lejos, no lo pensó dos veces, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y dijo fuerte y claro: mansión Malfoy. Apareció en la chimenea de la sala, apenas tuvo un pie fuera, Zippi se materializó a su lado con un chasquido

—Zippi ¿Qué ocurre? Mi madre…

—No hay tiempo, el amo tiene que venir con Zippi

La pequeña elfina tomó la mano de su amo y ambos aparecieron en la parte trasera del jardín, del otro lado había mucho alboroto, podía ver un grupo de hombres tomando medidas y maniobrando sus varitas para instalar tubos junto al rebosante rosal de su madre ¿Acaso a Lucius le permitían hacer fiestas? Ese no era el punto, tenía que ver a su madre, quizá esa sería la última vez… Zippi se apareció nuevamente con un chasquido, esta vez con una figura delgada, rubia y un poco más alta

—Madre…

—Draco, no tengo mucho tiempo, Zippi me ayudó a escaparme pero no van a tardar en darse cuenta

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué quieres decir con escapar?

—Son demasiadas preguntas, me gustaría responderlas todas, pero tienes que irte ahora

—¿Qué?

—Tu padre… desde que empezó a hablar con ese hombre ha estado actuando de manera terrible, parece que ya no le importa nada, quiere que tú…

Escucharon voces, al parecer ya habían notado que Narcissa no estaba

—Tienes que irte ya

—Pero tú…

—Hijo yo estoy bien, tu padre inventó todo para traerte aquí, ahora date prisa y vete, Zippi, llévame de regreso adentro— tomó la mano de la elfina y le dio una última mirada de súplica a su hijo

Draco estaba desconcertado, no podía entender que diablos estaba pasando, pero la advertencia de su madre no le había gustado para nada, era mejor hacerle caso.

Caminó con cautela hacia el extremo del jardín que no estaba siendo acaparado, con la esperanza de poder desaparecerse sin que lo vieran, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado

—¿Iba a algún lado, joven?— dos hombres fuertes y altos con pinta de mafiosos, uno a cada lado de él, le apuntaban con sus varitas, le hacían pensar en una versión adulta y amenazante de Crabbe y Goyle

Eso estaba mal, muy mal… Pero no era momento para entrar en pánico, sacó su varita e intentó atacarlos, no pasó nada

—Le sugiero que no intente nada, su varita fue bloqueada cuando llegó aquí

¿Pero qué demonios? Al menos ahora podía usar la única cosa útil (además de la oclumancia) que le había enseñado Bellatrix: magia sin varita. Lo intentó una, dos veces, nada. Estaba pasando definitivamente algo muy extraño, ningún hechizo funcionaba.

Si la magia no servía siempre quedaba la fuerza física, intentó forcejear con sus atacantes pero eran más rápidos y fuertes que él, sin mencionar que la paciencia no era una de sus cualidades

—¡Quédese quieto o...!

—¡Tranquilo, Marcus! Recuerda que no podemos tocarlo, el jefe lo quiere intacto cuando lo vea

Vaya, así que iban a llevarlo con _el jefe_ , no podía salir nada bueno de aquello; maldito fuera el momento en el que Lucius permitió que su casa fuera nuevamente invadida por criminales.

—Venga por aquí, joven— dijo el mismo que había calmado a Marcus

Caminó con ellos hasta el estudio de su padre, había otros dos hombres custodiando la puerta ¿Qué estaba pasando? La puerta se abrió y dentro de encontraba un hombre que Draco jamás había visto

—Buenas tardes, joven Malfoy

—¿Quién es usted?

—Eso no importa ahora, Draco, ya somos prácticamente familia

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Veo que Lucius no te ha dado las buenas nuevas, ¡te casas mañana!

—Ja, que buen chiste

—¡No es ninguna broma muchacho!— dijo el hombre dando un golpe al escritorio— te casarás con mi hija mañana, tu padre y yo hicimos un acuerdo

—¿Y si me niego? El trato lo hizo mi padre no yo

—¡Que chico tan insolente! Te diré lo que ocurrirá si te niegas— sacó de uno de los cajones un sobre amarillo y se lo entregó

Draco vió el contenido del sobre, eran fotos, todas de Hermione, algunas con él, unas cuantas con su familia, ahora estaba seguro del tipo de persona con el que su padre estaba tratando, era más peligroso de lo que pensaba

—No te quedes así, creí que te daría gusto ver a tu novia por última vez por lo menos en fotos, deberías agradecerme que solo le envié esto a tu padre y me reservé las más comprometedoras, le habría dado un ataque, pero siguiendo con el tema, creo que ustedes deberían reconsiderar su relación, con eso de que ya ni siquiera te responde las cartas…

—¿Qué fue lo que le hizo?

—Nada aún, pero si tú no cumples con el trato que hice con tu padre entonces te apuesto que van a pasarle cosas terribles

—Sé que ella estará bien, es inteligente y muy fuerte

—Me sorprendes… viendo lo poco que te importa esa niña debo recurrir a medidas extremas, creo que ya te diste cuenta de que tu madre, la hermosa Narcissa está cautiva aquí, si tú no te casas mañana creo que podremos ya sabes, preparar su viaje al otro mundo

—Escucheme con mucha atención, no pienso casarme con su hija ni mañana ni nunca, no voy a ceder a sus amenazas, me llevaré a mi madre y después iré por Hermione

—Que dulce de tu parte, me conmueves, pero lamento sacarte de tu error, yo tengo ojos y oídos en todas partes, nada de lo que hagas será suficiente

—No es tan poderoso

—Veo que necesitas otra prueba— con un par de movimientos de varita apareció un artefacto parecido a un pensadero, estaba lleno de agua, el hombre inclinó su cabeza— ven y mira por ti mismo

Draco se acercó despacio, tomando precauciones en caso de que fuera una trampa, inclinó su cabeza y miró en el agua, la superficie no le devolvía su reflejo, lo que vio era una casa, _su_ casa. Hermione estaba sentada en la sala, se veía aburrida y triste

—¿Cómo se qué no es un recuerdo falso?

—Es porque no es un recuerdo, lo que estás viendo está pasando justo ahora, ¿por qué no miras más de cerca?

Draco se acercó más a la superficie del agua, después todo fue confuso, fue como si cayera, cuando abrió los ojos otra vez estaba en aquella sala, frente a ella, pero al parecer no podía verlo; una mujer mayor, probablemente su madre salió de la cocina y se sentó junto a Hermione, pasó una mano por su espalda en un gesto cariñoso

—¿Aún nada cariño?

—Nada, no responde ¿Y si le pasó algo?

—Estoy segura de que no cariño, las malas noticias viajan rápido, probablemente volvió con su familia

—Espero que tengas razón…

En ese instante nuevamente el piso se movió, abrió los ojos y estaba de vuelta en la mansión, el hombre seguía de pie junto a él

—¿Estás convencido ahora? Te das cuenta de puedo hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera

—Es usted despreciable

—Nos viene en la sangre, bienvenido a la familia, Draco


	41. Catástrofe

Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Aquí está el capítulo de esta semana :) lo que está en comillas y cursivas es una conversación silenciosa xD ya verán por qué :)

* * *

Hermione no ha tenido noticias de Draco, no respondió sus cartas y tampoco le escribió, en un principio creyó que el momento en que salía de viaje era una parte o la última vez que estaba arreglando las cosas con su familia, pero cuando pasaron más de 15 días comenzó a preocuparse ¿Estaría bien?

Hace una semana había vuelto de Australia con sus padres, esperaba que Draco le escribiera, pero nada. Se pasaban las tardes leyendo, de vez en cuando veía la televisión, Harry, Ginny y Luna escribían cada semana, Astoria solo le enviaban las cartas el primer mes, luego dejó de comunicarse.

Hoy no fue un día especial, se envió a la sala a leer un poco, unas pocas páginas cerró el libro, no podía concentrarse, sus pensamientos siempre volvían a él, una lechuza picoteó la ventana, su corazón dió un vuelco, se acercó, para su gran desilusión solo era la edición vespertina de El profeta, lo dejó a un lado y volvió a sentarse, suspiró. Su madre salió de la cocina, se sentó junto a ella en el sillón, la rodeó con su brazo en un gesto cariñoso

-¿Aún nada cariño?  
-Nada, no responde ¿Y si le pasó algo?  
-Estoy seguro de que no cariño, las malas noticias viajan rápido, probablemente volvió con su familia  
-Espero que tengas razón y haya vuelto a su casa para hablar con su padre

-Ya verás que así es, ahora que estás sentado, la cena está lista

Para cuando Hermione volvió a la sala, había vuelto a la lechuza en la ventana, recogió el pergamino que llevaba la mano y lo leyó, era de él

 _Hermione:_

 _Necesito verte, no sabes cuánto te extrañado, ven a mi casa mañana a las 3, es urgente. Te amo_

 _Draco_

No sonaba a algo que él escribiría, sin embargo era su letra, por otro lado ¿Ir a verlo a su casa? La carta había sido enviada desde la mansión Malfoy, volver a ese lugar no le entusiasmaba en lo más mínimo pero decía que era urgente ¿Qué debía hacer? Hermione volvió a sentarse en el sillón, tenía cosas que pensar.

* * *

Daphne estaba sentada frente al escritorio de su padre, intentaba procesar lo que acababa de pedirle, no podía estar hablando en serio

—¿Sigues ahí sentada?— preguntó Albert— ya deberías haber ido con Astoria

—No puedo hacerle eso

—Es solo un pequeño hechizo, no le hará daño

—No voy a hacerlo, es suficiente con obligarla a casarse

—Lo dices como si fuera terrible, que yo sepa nunca te ha faltado nada

—¿No lo entiendes? Un matrimonio no se trata del dinero o las cosas materiales, para que dos personas se casen debe existir amor

—Deja los dramas novelescos para después, tenemos que ir con tu hermana ¡Ahora, camina!

Después de un montón de escaleras y corredores llegaron hasta una habitación, Astoria estaba recostada en la cama, en cuanto se dió cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta se levantó, antes de darle tiempo de hacer o decir cualquier otra cosa su padre le lanzó un imperius ante la mirada atónita e indignada de Daphne

—¿Ves que era muy sencillo?— dijo Albert dirigiéndose a su hija mayor—ahora Astoria, tu hermana va a quedarse contigo un momento, irás con ella y te ayudará a ponerte linda para hoy ¿Entendiste?— Astoria asintió

Albert caminó hacia la salida y antes de irse le habló por última vez a Daphne

—Deja de llorar ya, te advierto que si intentas hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarla la madre de Miles pagará las consecuencias— el señor Greengrass salió con un portazo

Las hermanas quedaron solas, Daphne se acercó a la cama en donde ahora Astoria estaba sentada, mirando al suelo, parecía cansada, probablemente estuviera usando toda su fuerza para resistirse a la maldición, de repente el silencio se rompió con la voz de Astoria

—Daphne ¿A dónde vamos?— le habían ordenado obedecer pero nunca le prohibieron hacer preguntas

Para ella esas eran las palabras más terribles que alguna vez podría decirle a su hermana, se le rompía el corazón de verse obligada a participar en el juego cruel de su padre

—A tu boda— dijo en voz baja y volvió a llorar.

* * *

Pétalos de rosas blancas caen, arpas suenan y la multitud de magos sangre pura permanece en sus asientos, mientras elfos  
Domésticos llevan y traen charolas con las bebidas más finas y codiciadas del mundo mágico, en una mesa cubierta con un pulcro mantel blanco reposa un enorme pastel de bodas, tres graciosos pavo reales pasean en el jardín entre los invitados. En medio de todo ese alboroto está Blaise Zabini sentado junto a su madre, del otro lado está Theodore Nott, ninguno de los dos puede entender qué está pasando, por qué de la noche a la mañana su amigo iba a casarse, mucho menos sabían quién era la misteriosa mujer.

Las arpas dejan de tocar un momento, solo para cambiar de melodía, ahora se escucha la marcha nupcial, en uno de los lados del jardín aparece un altar, de pie bajo un arco de flores está Draco del brazo de su madre, Narcissa se ve radiante como siempre, su hijo en cambio parece que estuviera en un velorio

—Madre, no puedo hacer esto— dice Draco en voz baja

—Tranquilo hijo, encontraremos una manera de salir de esto, por ahora sigue la corriente

Del otro lado del jardín, Daphne está acomodando el velo de su hermana, Astoria se ve hermosa con su vestido blanco, es una lástima que no lo esté usando por su propia voluntad

—Toma— dice Daphne mientras le entrega un ramo de flores— no lo sueltes en ningún momento

Albert Greengrass se encontraba cerca de ahí, ultimando detalles con sus hombres, un mago bajito ajustaba lo que parecía una antena

—¿Está todo listo?

—Ya casi, señor, solo falta que me indique las características de las varitas que desea bloquear

—Son estas dos, déjame agregar una tercera— hizo aparecer una pluma y un tintero y anotó en el pergamino:

 _Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de nogal_

 _Pelo de unicornio y madera de espino_

 _Fibra de corazón de dragón y madera de Olmo_

—Esta es la lista, espero que no haya ningún error

—Por supuesto que no, señor

—Más te vale, si quieres conservar tu cabeza

El señor Greengrass caminó hacia sus hijas, tomó a Astoria del brazo y la llevó hacia el altar, los invitados volvieron la vista hacia novia, muchas mujeres derramaron lágrimas hipócritas al verla llegar junto a su futuro esposo.

El mago que oficiaría la ceremonia comenzó su discurso:

—Queridos hermanos, miembros de esta comunidad mágica, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de dos jóvenes…

El tiempo se estaba acabando, tenía que pensar en algo pronto _¿Qué debería hacer?_ _vamos, piensa Draco, ojalá alguien pudiera entrar en mi cabeza y darme alguna idea… espera, sí ¡eso es!, concéntrate,_ entonces lo escuchó, estaba pensando, _gracias a Merlín, Blaise sigue siendo pésimo en oclumancia_

"... pero debería ser Granger la que esté aquí"

" _Es lo más sensato que has pensado en años"_

Los ojos de Blaise se abrieron con sorpresa, miró a ambos lados y después al frente para comprobar que no era su imaginación, Draco seguía de pie frente al altar

" _Actúa normal"_

" _Pero estás allá…"_

" _Legeremancia Blaise, veo que no aprendiste nada"_

" _Está bien, ahora podrías explicarme ¿Qué haces en mi cabeza?"_

" _Necesito que me ayudes"_

" _¿En qué?"_

" _Impide la boda"_

" _¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso?"_

" _No lo sé, haz algo, lo que sea, piensa en lo desesperado que debo estar para pedirte ayuda a ti"_

" _Voy a elegir no sentirme ofendido por eso, déjame pensar en… demonios, no"_

" _¿Qué?"_

" _Nada"_

" _Blaise…"_

Draco volteó para ver a Blaise, pero en cuanto lo hizo se dió cuenta del por qué de su reacción, detrás de los invitados había una chica de cabello rizado y castaño con los ojos llorosos…

" _¿Qué hace Hermione aquí?"_

" _¡Y yo qué sé!"_

" _¡Lo que sea que vayas a hacer hazlo ya Blaise! No me puedo casar, menos con ella aquí_

Frente a Blaise estaba sentada una señora con una peluca espantosa _,_ sacó su varita y murmuró _incendio,_ la peluca comenzó a arder ante la mirada consternada de los que se encontraban alrededor

" _¿Es en serio Blaise?"_

" _Espera y verás"_

Blaise se levantó y murmuró el contra hechizo, se acercó a la mujer de la peluca

—¿Se encuentra bien señora Canterville? No pensé que la señora Murray fuera capaz de algo tan bajo

—Gracias a Merlín que estaba aquí joven Zabini… ¿Dijo que esa urraca estaba aquí?

-¿A quién le dijiste urraca, vejestorio?

Era sabido en el círculo de las sangre que Murray y Canterville tenía una rivalidad desde hace siglos, igual que los Montesco y los Capuleto ... no se supo de dónde comenzó a volar los hechizos, pronto todo estaba en el caos .


	42. Egoísta

Hola :) les traigo el capítulo de esta semana, espero que les guste :)

* * *

De un momento a otro lo que se suponía era una fiesta se convirtió en una batalla campal, hechizos volaban por aquí y por allá, algunos invitados lograron escapar de la contienda, los que no tuvieron tanta suerte, como Lucius Malfoy fueron alcanzados por hechizos perdidos o quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado obligados a protegerse con encantamientos escudo, otros pocos como Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott probaron con el viejo estilo muggle: esconderse detrás de una mesa, idea del primero de ellos desde luego; en cuanto la batalla empezó, Draco se aseguró de poner a su madre a salvo para después intentar hablar con Hermione, quién al escuchar el alboroto regresó por un segundo y casi es alcanzada por un hechizo, por fortuna sus buenos reflejos seguían funcionando y pudo conjurar un _protego_ justo a tiempo; por otro lado Astoria estaba confundida, en cuanto lanzaron los primeros hechizos su padre desapareció, en un principio parecía querer imponer orden, pero al ver que parecía inútil de alguna manera entró en el duelo, Astoria quería correr pero no podía, sentía como si estuviera pegada al piso, Daphne se encontraba a pocos metros de ella, agitaba su varita pero nada pasaba, poco a poco la sensación de estar a la deriva iba desapareciendo, era como si recuperara la consciencia, el efecto del hechizo comenzaba a desaparecer, tenía que resistir un poco más, así podría liberarse, se concentró, cerró los ojos y después de un rato pudo sentirlo, volvía a tener control de sí misma, al abrir los ojos vio a Daphne, después solo la escuchó gritar

—¡Tori, cuidado!

La hija menor de los Greengrass estaba a punto de recibir un maleficio cruciatus, por suerte pudo esquivarlo, el lugar en el que se encontraba no era precisamente seguro, necesitaba protegerse, necesita su varita, ¿Dónde estaba?, como si hubiera leído su mente, Daphne le gritó

—¡El ramo, el ramo!— Astoria volvió la vista hacia las flores que estaba sosteniendo, escondida entre las rosas estaba su varita, la sacó, intentó usarla pero no funcionaba

Fue corriendo lo más rápido que las zapatillas y su vestido le permitieron hasta donde estaba su hermana

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Sí y tú?

—Mi mente está hecha gelatina, pero aparte de eso estoy bien, ¿Qué pasa con nuestras varitas?

—No estoy muy segura, es uno de los artefactos raros de papá

—Debí suponerlo

—Tori, yo… lo siento mucho, nunca quise que pasaras por esto…

—No tienes por qué disculparte, tú no has hecho nada, todo lo hizo él… ¡Agáchate!— un hechizo les pasó rozando, Astoria volteó para ver de dónde venía, entonces se encontró con algo que no esperaba ver, enfrascada en un duelo con una mujer mayor, estaba Hermione, al parecer ella solo lanzaba hechizos de defensa, pero su oponente intentaba atacar con todo tipo de maleficios, era demasiado extraño ¿Qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Cómo se enteró?

Entonces todo comenzó a tener sentido, aún bajo el hechizo sabía que ese chico le era familiar, su padre estaba intentando casarla con el novio de su amiga, ¿Pero por qué? tenía que hablar con ella ahora mismo

—Daphne— llamó a su hermana— ve por allá a ponerte a salvo— señaló a un hombre y una mujer que hacían un encantamiento escudo para dos pequeñas niñas que se abrazaban asustadas— tengo un asunto que resolver

—No, no pienso hacerlo si no vas tú también, Astoria, no tienes varita, quiero decir, no funciona

—Voy a estar bien y estaré mejor si sé que no estás en peligro

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, ahora ve— vió a su hermana alejarse hacia la zona relativamente segura y encaminó sus pasos hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba su amiga castaña, sin darse cuenta que desde el otro lado alguien más también iba en esa dirección

—Hermione— dijeron dos voces al unísono, se giró, Draco y Astoria estaban detrás de ella

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con esto— nuevamente dos voces

—Ni siquiera sabía quién era él/ella hasta hoy— otra vez hablaron al mismo tiempo, se estaba volviendo molesto, tres pares de ojos se encontraron, en todos había confusión, dolor, desesperación

—¿Podrías darnos un minuto a solas? no necesito un molesto eco— dijo Draco haciendo un gesto hacia Astoria que suspiró exasperada y murmuró un insulto mientras se alejaba unos pasos

—Hermione, por favor escúchame— la chica frente a él se veía devastada, aún así levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, con los ojos enrojecidos

—¿Por qué me pediste que viniera? Tu carta decía que...

—¿De qué hablas? He estado incomunicado desde hace semanas, no recibí lechuzas tuyas o de nadie más, ninguna de las cartas que te envié tuvieron respuesta

—No fuiste tú…

—En este momento ya no importa quién lo hizo, lo único que quiero que sepas es que— tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas— si esto fuera por mi propia voluntad, no estaría casándome a menos que la mujer que me esperara frente al altar fueras tú

—Entonces dime lo que está pasando ¿Tu padre te está obligando?

—Es en parte debido a él, pero el principal culpable es el padre de tu amiga— señaló hacia Astoria— es un hombre muy peligroso, Hermione

—¿El padre de Astoria? ¿Cómo?

—Tiene todo tipo de recursos para hacerle daño a todos los que se interpongan en su camino, más aún tiene voluntad para destruirlos

—¿Te ha hecho algo?— Preguntó Hermione preocupada

—No, pero me amenazó con lastimarte a ti y a mi madre si no me casaba

—¿Qué? Eso es terrible, tenemos que denunciarlo en el ministerio

—No podemos, tiene gente que puede salvarlo de pasar años en prisión

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer

—Lo hay, voy a matarlo con mis propias manos, ya que no puedo usar magia

—Tu minuto terminó— Astoria regresó y se paró detrás de Draco— lo siento, pero yo también tengo que hablar con mi amiga ¿Nos das un momento a solas? No necesito a la abejita del sarcasmo revoloteando

Draco se alejó de mala gana, no sin antes hacer un gesto grosero con la mano a Astoria, eso sí, sin que Hermione se diera cuenta

—Hermione— abrazó a su amiga— lamento que te enteraras, te juro que no sabía nada acerca de esto, no sabía lo que mi padre estaba planeando, o con quién, he estado hechizada durante días y…

—¿Quieres decir bajo la maldición imperius?— Astoria asintió— no puedo creer que esto esté pasando

—Aún hay una forma de evitar esto, podemos escapar

—Pero ni él ni tú pueden usar su varita

—Pero tú sí, creo que lo que nos impide hacer magia solo actúa en este territorio, si nos ayudas a salir de aquí…

—Se acabó el tiempo

—Eres un…

—¡Chicos! Hay que concentrarnos en salir de aquí, Draco ¿Dónde terminan las barreras antiaparición?

—Pasando esa reja— señaló al fondo del jardín

—Tengo un plan

Blaise y Theo seguían ocultos detrás de la mesa, observando la batalla, un hechizo aturtidor acaba de pasar muy cerca

—No sé por qué te hice caso—dijo Theo mientras lanzaba un hechizo de defensa

—Es porque tengo las mejores ideas

Theo rodó los ojos, otra maldición estuvo a punto de alcanzarlos

—Bueno, no siempre—admitió Blaise— ¿Tienes idea de que ocurre con eso?— señaló en dirección a Astoria y Draco, quienes seguían sin poder usar sus varitas

—A decir verdad, no— miró al cielo en busca de una respuesta, entonces la encontró—no puede ser… creí que era imposible construirlos

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Allá— dijo Theo señalando arriba, una especie de antena de madera, como si fuera una varita monumental estaba colocada en el techo de la mansión Malfoy— es un inhibidor de núcleos

—¿Cómo rayos funciona?

—El inhibidor utiliza un material de naturaleza contraria al núcleo de la varita, provocando un efecto de…

—Más despacio, ahora ¿Podrías explicarme de una forma más rápida y sencilla?

—Se ajusta para que una o más varitas con ciertos núcleos dejen de funcionar en un radio de 200 metros

—¡Qué! ¿Existe alguna forma de evitar eso?

—Puedes agregar un elemento que neutralice la reacción pero tardarías horas en…

—¡Bombarda maxima!

—O podrías hacer eso...

El estruendo hizo que todos los duelistas se detuvieran por un momento, la antena estaba destruida, pequeñas astillas de madera llovían en el jardín. Astoria y Hermione corrían juntas hacia la salida en el momento de la explosión, la primera con más dificultad, llevaba sus zapatillas en una mano y con ambas sostenía su vestido, se detuvo un segundo a probar su varita, funcionaba

—Astoria, ¡corre! ya estamos muy cerca de la reja

—Funciona, mi varita funciona, ahora podré desaparecerme

—¿Quieres ir sola?

Una tercera persona llegó corriendo

—Daphne, te dije que te pusieras a salvo

—Eso era cuando no tenía varita, además soy la mayor, así que yo doy las órdenes aquí— Astoria se rió— vete ahora Tori, voy a detener a papá todo lo que pueda

—Gracias

—Vete ahora

Astoria miró a ambas chicas y siguió corriendo, faltaban 70 metros, estaba cerca. Hermione volvió hacia donde se encontraban Draco, Blaise y Theo, se habían quedado a 150 metros de la barrera, unos metros más adelante de dónde Greengrass estaba reagrupando a sus hombres, los que no habían sido heridos o aturdidos.

Daphne se había quedado cerca de Astoria, cuidando que nadie la siguiera o la atacaran, fue sorprendida por uno de los guardias de su padre, cuando se negó a bajar su varita comenzó el duelo, tenía que entretenerlo lo más posible antes de que llamara a sus refuerzos, en uno de los ataques una mesa estalló, el ruido hizo que Albert Greengrass volviera su atención a sus hijas, una de ellas peleando con un guardia, la otra escapando, de ninguna manera iba a permitirlo, apuntó su varita hacia Astoria

—¡Arresto momentum!— todo quedó detenido, el plan se había ido al diablo— ¡Traiganla!— gritó a sus guardias, la mitad de ellos salieron disparados, llegaron hasta Astoria y la llevaron cargando con su padre, mientras que el resto sostenía a Daphne

En definitiva las cosas estaban empeorando, se estaban acabando las oportunidades de escape, era momento de tomar una decisión

—Blaise, Theo… saquen a Hermione de aquí

—¿Qué? Draco no…

—Se que me vas a perdonar por esto Granger— Hermione veía confundida a Theo— ¡Desmaius!— la chica de cabello castaño se desplomó en los brazos de Blaise Zabini

—Gracias por ayudarme, los dos

—¿Necesitas algo más?— Preguntó Theo

—No, solo llevensela, no quiero que esté aquí cuando… dile que la amo

—Ella lo sabe, amigo

—Bien, creo que debemos irnos

—¿Se van tan temprano? Ni siquiera ha empezado la ceremonia— Albert Greengrass estaba justo detrás de ellos

—Deje a mis amigos y a Hermione fuera de esto, es a mí a quien quiere

—Veo que al fin nos entendemos, muchacho, para que veas que soy muy comprensivo— hizo un movimiento con su varita— las barreras están desactivadas, váyanse ahora y llevense a su _amiga—_ aquellas palabras sonaron de muchas maneras, pero de ningún modo amigables

Blaise y Theo se desaparecieron junto con Hermione, Draco permaneció frente a frente con el señor Greengrass

—Ahora solo quedamos usted y yo

—Ya era hora, estamos bastante retrasados

—Me voy a rendir, haré lo que usted pide— una sonrisa perversa comenzaba a formarse en el rostro de Albert— pero no sin pelear, lo reto a un duelo, ahora mismo

—¿Un duelo? ¿Te parece poco la batalla que ya se libró aquí?— un grupo de trabajadores se llevaba a todas las personas que yacían en el piso, heridos o inconscientes, afortunadamente nadie murió, después de la distracción que provocó el estallido de la antena, la gente que quedaba aprovechó para escapar— pero haciendo gala de mis buenas costumbres, acepto, no te asustes, seré suave contigo, no quiero dejar a mi hija viuda antes de su boda

Los dos hombres se alejaron, tomaron su distancia, hicieron una reverencia y dieron comienzo al duelo, siendo Albert Greengrass el primero

—¡Everte statum!

Draco cayó al piso con un ruido seco, para su desgracia el hechizo fue ejecutado de manera correcta, estaba terriblemente adolorido, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para recuperarse, debía haber algún hechizo útil…

—¡Verdimillius!

Mientras las chispas verdes hacían su trabajo, Draco aprovechó para lanzar un _Cave inimicum_ a sí mismo, tal vez no iba a durar para siempre, pero sí lo suficientemente para juntar fuerza, el próximo ataque no tardó en llegar

—¡Cofringo!— una de las preciosas fuentes que Narcissa tanto amaba voló en pedazos, los fragmentos de piedra aterrizaron en varios lugares, pero no cerca de Draco, de no ser por su escudo habría sido aplastado, era hora de defenderse

—¡Religio!— gruesas cadenas aparecieron alrededor de Albert Greengrass, lo aprisionaban con tal fuerza que parecía que fuese a asfixiarse, sus intentos por liberarse estaban resultando inútiles, hasta que en un momento las cadenas se volvieron polvo, le dió una sonrisa siniestra a Draco y preparó su siguiente ataque.


	43. Felices por siempre

Hola :) un poco tarde pero aquí está el capítulo de esta semana

* * *

La mansión Malfoy nuevamente era el escenario de una terrible batalla, aunque esta vez no se estuviera definiendo el futuro del mundo mágico, había dos vidas en juego, un chico y una chica serían obligados casarse si se perdía este duelo.

Después de deshacerse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, Albert Greengrass se quedó mirando al frente y sonrió de forma macabra

—Ahora veo que hice una buena elección, ella y tú se parecen mucho, igual de ingenuos, luchando hasta el final, una lástima que no vaya a servir para nada— levantó su varita y apuntó con elegancia —¡Voltius!

El ataque llegó tan rápido que Draco ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de preparar su defensa, una corriente eléctrica lo recorría, el dolor era bastante fuerte, apenas soportable, después de un rato la sensación de cosquilleo desapareció, era su turno, se tomó unos segundos para recuperarse y recitó su siguiente hechizo

—¡Deprimo!— el pedazo de tierra donde estaba parado Albert Greengrass se hundió, sin poder hacer nada cayó por largos segundos hasta que finalmente aterrizó con un golpe, por lo profundo que se veía el agujero y a juzgar por el ruido probablemente se habría roto al menos un hueso, según las reglas el primero en lesionar al otro ganaba el duelo, lo había conseguido, era libre

—Deberías aprender a no cantar victoria antes de tiempo

Desde el fondo del agujero, cubierto de tierra y sosteniéndose con dificultad, emergió el señor Greengrass. Al parecer ese hombre tenía más vidas que un gato, tenía que darse prisa y dejarlo fuera de combate

—¡Expe…

—¡Impedimenta!

Maldita fuera su suerte, aún estando herido era demasiado rápido. Adivinando lo que seguiría a continuación, Draco supo que tenía que preparar su defensa

—¡Pro…

— ¡Expeliarmus! ¡Crucio!

La varita de Draco salió volando y cayó unos metros delante de su dueño, quien se retorcía de dolor en el piso

—Draco, querido, olvidaste la principal regla de los duelos, nunca des el triunfo por sentado, a pesar de ello eres un buen oponente, deberíamos hacer esto más seguido— el hechizo no perdía su efecto, en ese momento era tal vez más fuerte que al comenzar

Draco seguía retorciéndose, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, sentía que miles de cuchillos lo atravesaban al mismo tiempo, era aún peor que el dolor causado por el sectumsempra, no podría mantener los ojos abiertos más tiempo, una sensación de vacío se apoderó de él, su mente comenzaba a apagarse, ya no habría más dolor, cerró los ojos con más fuerza y vio ante él a una encantadora chica de cabello rizado y ojos castaños.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, estaba en un jardín, verde y florido, recostado en el césped, junto a él estaba ella, su Hermione. Lo miró con dulzura y acarició su mejilla

—Tranquilo, ya todo terminó

—¿De verdad?— Hermione asintió— ¿Esto es real?

—Claro que sí, estás haciendo preguntas muy raras— le sonrió— deberías dormir un poco

—¿Vas a estar aquí cuando despierte?

—Lo prometo

Hermione se sentó y Draco acomodó su cabeza en sus piernas, ella acarició su cabello mientras él se rendía lentamente al sueño

—Buenas noches— dijo ella, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó

* * *

Cuando se despertó ya no estaba en el jardín, estaba en una cama, trató de enfocar su vista, todo estaba borroso, pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer, estaba vestida de blanco, su cabello era castaño…

—Hermione…

Ella se acercó y él volvió a parpadear

—No, Astoria, _enchantée_ — le dijo sarcástica

Sentía que todo le daba vueltas, por fin pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de la mansión, en su propia cama, encerrado con la hija del gemelo sangre pura de Voldemort, todo había sido un sueño, Hermione nunca estuvo ahí, pero ese beso se había sentido tan real… detuvo sus pensamientos cuando vio a la chica acercándose a la puerta y dar un par de golpes

—¡Está despierto!— gritó

Draco la miró como si estuviera loca ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo?, una serie de ruidos comenzaron a llegar desde el exterior, no pudo distinguir lo que era hasta pasados unos segundos

—¡Déjenme entrar! ¡Es mi hijo!

Unos gritos e insultos después la puerta se abrió y pasó por ella Narcissa con semblante preocupado, le dió una extraña mirada a la chica Greengrass y se dirigió hacia su hijo

—Imagino que quieren privacidad—dijo Astoria y caminó hacia uno de los guardias que custodiaban la puerta y se fue con él

—Draco, hijo ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Aún estoy adolorido pero ¿Tú te encuentras bien?

—Después de que Zippi me llevó a mi habitación no pude salir, solo escuché todo el alboroto, cuando trajeron a tu padre temí lo peor…

—¿Está herido?

—No, solo está aturdido, despertará pronto

—Menos mal

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió retar a ese hombre a un duelo?

—No lo sé, necesitaba una forma de vengarme por lo que estaba pasando, hacer justicia por mi propia mano— Draco se encogió de hombros— no iba a rendirme sin luchar

—Sé lo mucho que te molesta esta situación, pero no debiste ponerte en peligro de esa manera

—¿Y qué debía hacer? ¿Quedarme con los brazos cruzados mientras otras personas decidían qué hacer con mi vida? No pienso permitirlo, no otra vez

—Entiendo y créeme, quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas…

—Vámonos ahora, si mi padre fue capaz de hacer esto está claro que no le importamos

—Cariño, tu padre te ama, en una forma un poco extraña, pero de verdad lo hace, fue ese Greengrass quien lo llevó a tomar una decisión tan drástica

—Estoy seguro que lo habría hecho con o sin él, ahora que estás aquí conmigo podemos irnos, si tomamos la red flu podemos ir a casa de Theo donde seguramente está Hermione…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Albert Greengrass estaba como nuevo

—Mi querido yerno está despierto, ¡Ya era hora! te estamos esperando para iniciar la ceremonia, antes de que digas nada— hizo una seña a los guardias de la puerta— estos hombres amablemente te llevarán abajo, no queremos que te lastimes ¿Verdad, Narcissa?

—Por supuesto que no

Conducido por dos enormes guardias y dos varitas clavándose en su espalda, Draco llegó hasta el jardín, estaba perfecto, como antes de que todo pasara, la única diferencia era que no había invitados, ni comida, irónicamente lo único que sobrevivió fue el pastel. Astoria ya estaba frente al altar, junto a ella su hermana Daphne, el oficiador de la ceremonia estaba a la expectativa, una venda adornaba su cabeza, Albert Greengrass se acercó a él impaciente

—¿Podemos empezar ya?

— Claro— se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar— Queridos hermanos, miembros de esta…

—Sí, sí, eso ya lo sabemos, ¿Puede pasar a la parte de yo los declaro marido y mujer?

—Sería una falta de respeto a la tradición...— la varita de Albert Greengrass apuntaba a su cabeza— pero por usted puedo hacer una excepción

—Así me gusta— sonrió Greengrass complacido— Continúe usted

—¿Quién es el testigo de esta unión?

—Yo— respondió Daphne con tristeza, estaba despeinada y su maquillaje ligeramente corrido

—Por favor ponga el lazo— Daphne sacó de un cofre algo que parecía ser una cadena de oro, la puso alrededor del cuello de Astoria, se alejó unos pasos para rodear a los guardias que aún no soltaban a Draco y lo envolvió también con la cadena

—Este lazo simboliza la unión, la promesa de estar juntos el resto de su vida. Astoria Greengrass, ¿aceptas a Draco Malfoy como tu esposo para amarlo y respetarlo por el resto de tus días?— su padre le dió una mirada severa, solo entonces ella respondió

—Sí acepto

—Draco Malfoy,¿Aceptas a Astoria Greengrass como tu esposa para amarla y respetarla por el resto de tus días?

No, no, no y mil veces no, no iba a casarse con Astoria Greengrass, aunque le costara la vida… fue entonces que escuchó una voz

 _Draco, hijo, por favor, ella estará bien, solo di que sí, encontraremos la forma de salir de esto, te lo juro_

—¿Señor Malfoy?

—Sí, acepto

Daphne dió un toque a la cadena con su varita, después el oficiador hizo lo mismo, la cadena emitió un brillo dorado y después desapareció

—Lo que la magia ha unido no lo separará jamás el hombre, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia— ninguno de los dos se movió, el oficiador sonrió incómodo y con un movimiento de su varita apareció una mesa en la que se encontraba un pergamino y dos plumas—la última formalidad, su acta matrimonial, solo firmen y ya está— Draco observó la pluma, no había tinta en ninguna parte, justo lo que había sospechado, se firmaba con sangre

Astoria miró a Daphne, después bajó los ojos hacia el pergamino, tomó la pluma e hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo índice, la gota de sangre cayó, Draco seguía viendo la pluma contemplativamente, ya estaba arruinado, ese solo era el punto final, una segunda gota de sangre cayó en el pergamino.

Albert Greengrass se acercó y los tomó a ambos por los hombros

—Y vivieron felices para siempre.


	44. Mientras dormías

Hola, se que me tardé en subir el capítulo pero finalmente aquí está :)

No sé desesperen, todo estará bien :) paciencia

* * *

Cuando Hermione se despertó, todo estaba completamente oscuro, se encontró en una habitación que no supo reconocer, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra pudieron distinguir el techo alto y un candelabro de cristal que la noche estaba vacía, solo había un ropero enorme y antiguo en el costado opuesto, se incorporó en la cama hasta sentarse, entonces recordó lo que había pasado. Quiso levantarse y salir corriendo de ahí, buscó su varita pero no estaba en ninguna parte, caminó con dificultad hasta una ventana escondida detrás de una cortina, no pudo ver nada más un jardín enorme; se dirigió a la puerta, gritó que la sacaran de ahí pero nadie parecía escuchar, intentó forzar la cerradura a lo muggle, todo fue inútil, siguió gritando hasta que sus gritos se convirtió en sollozos desconsolados,

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana y se dirigían directamente a su rostro, Hermione intentaba cubrirse con la almohada pero una mano suave y pequeña le daba un toque impidiéndolo, los ojos y la llamaban con una mirada azul y brillante

-Buenos días, Hermione, creí que un poco de luz te haría bien

-Luna ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-El es muy amable en dejar que nos quedemos en su casa, te trajo aquí ayer después de ... - se calló para no cometer la imprudencia- después de traerme me envió una lechuza pidiendo que viniera y aquí estoy

-¿Dónde está mi varita?

-Aquí- respondió mientras la extendía hacia ella- Theo me pidió que le prestara algo de ropa, puedes ponerte eso, lo que hayas visto en el desayuno, se despidió con la mano y se entregó dando saltitos

Después de un rato, Hermione salió de la habitación, luego de recorrer un largo pasillo dió con unas escaleras; se tomó un momento para observar a su alrededor, la mansión Nott era igual de sombría que la casa de los Malfoy, salvó que parecía menos antigua. Al llegar a la planta baja encontró el comedor con facilidad, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuchó algo

—… a Granger ni una palabra de esto

—Hola, Mione—aunque todas las miradas se centraron en ella, Hermione solo podía ver al centro de la mesa donde había escuchado esa voz tan familiar, sentada junto a Luna estaba Ginny, no pudo evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla

—Ginny ¿Cómo…

—Justo veníamos de regreso del torneo de Quidditch cuando nos enteramos, Nott le pidió a Pansy que viniera

—Buenos días, Granger, siempre es un placer verte— Pansy estaba del otro lado de la mesa, sentada junto a Blaise

—¿Alguien más tiene hambre?— interrumpió Blaise, recibiendo una mirada agradecida por parte de Theo

El desayuno pasó con un silencio bastante incómodo, después de que los elfos domésticos dejaron los alimentos cada quien se dedicó a comer, los únicos ruidos eran los cubiertos chocando contra los platos y algunos ocasionales comentarios sobre los condimentos y la comida.

El comedor estaba hecho para muchas más personas que las que ahora lo ocupaban, Hermione había terminado de comer y al pasar su vista por el extremo contrario de la mesa se encontró con la edición del día de El profeta, decidió leerlo mientras los demás terminaban su desayuno, cuando levantó el periódico un sobre se resbaló de entre las páginas, se veía voluminoso, estaba rasgado de una de las esquinas, y lo más curioso, tenía su nombre.

—¿Qué es esto?

En ese momento, del otro lado de la mesa, Pansy le dio un codazo a Blaise

—Creí que tú estabas vigilando— le dijo por lo bajo

—Yo no fui el de la idea de esconderla en un lugar tan obvio— respondió el chico frotándose el brazo

—No la hubiera escondido si tú no hubieras abierto

Theo, Luna y Ginny levantaron la mirada de sus platos al escuchar el alboroto, voltearon de un lado a otro, pensando en qué hacer primero, hasta que la pelirroja fue quien habló

—Hermione, no creo que sea buena idea que la leas

—¿Por qué? Es para mí— distraídamente volteó el sobre y al reverso pudo ver el remitente: Narcissa Malfoy, a contraluz pudo leer fragmentos del contenido de la carta, fueron solo unas palabras legibles, sin embargo reveladoras: l _e pido… deje… Draco_ — ah, es por eso que no quieren que la abra

—Deberian dejar que la lea, después de todo es suya— dijo Luna con una serenidad impresionante mientras todos la miraban como si estuviera loca

—Gracias, Luna, eres la única que lo entiende, oigan yo… les agradezco por lo que están haciendo, incluso tú Parkinson, no me lo esperaba, pero… toda la mañana me han estado tratando como si temieran que en cualquier momento fuera desmoronarme o algo así, tuve la noche y parte de la mañana para pensar, tengo que aceptar las cosas—suspiró— y en cuanto a esto— levantó el sobre— Luna tiene razón, es para mí y solo yo debo decidir que hacer y cómo sentirme con lo que diga

Hermione tomó la carta y se levantó de la mesa, para poder leerla en la privacidad de su habitación, subió las escaleras y agradeció que nadie la siguió, se sentó en la cama y vacío el contenido del sobre, además de la había más pergaminos que estaban en blanco. Comenzó su lectura, tuvo que repasarla dos veces, debía estar entendiendo mal, la leyó una tercera vez

 _Señorita Granger:_

 _Sé que sabrá entender todas y cada una de mis palabras._

 _Como madre y como mujer le pido que tenga un poco de dignidad y no insista, por favor deje a Draco, él ya no está solo ahora, en este momento su presencia lo hace todo tan difícil, la distracción que representa es algo que no necesita. Es una joven muy inteligente y estoy segura de que hay una forma de terminar con su absurdo amor por mi hijo, esto no puede continuar, encuentre la solución, aún está a tiempo, no envíe cartas, solo estaría demostrando que no tiene ninguna clase de respeto por mi hijo y nuestra familia, no busque a Draco, no va a obtener respuesta._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Se sentía indignada, como si fuera una mujerzuela, no pudo evitarlo, una lágrima traicionera se le escapó y bajó por su mejilla hasta morir en el pergamino, estaba a punto de arrugar la carta y echarla a la chimenea cuando vio que mágicamente algunas palabras en el papel comenzaban a borrarse y el mensaje se recomponía leyendose algo muy diferente

 _Señorita Granger:_

 _Sé que sabrá entender todas y cada una de mis palabras._

 _Como madre y como mujer le pido que no deje a Draco solo ahora, en este momento tan difícil la necesita. Hay una forma de terminar con esto, encuentre la solución a tiempo._

 _No envíe ninguna clase de respuesta._

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

Se levantó de golpe, la impresión era demasiada, ¿Narcissa Malfoy pidiéndole ayuda para terminar con el matrimonio de su hijo? Eso podía hacerle pensar algunas cosas:

¡Existía una forma de anular los matrimonios mágicos!

¿Qué quería decir eso del tiempo?

Narcissa estaba en desacuerdo con el matrimonio de su hijo

La madre de Draco sabía que estaban estaban juntos

Dejó la carta y bajó a la sala, Theo y Blaise estaban jugando snap explosivo cuando ella llegó

-Not ...

-Creo que después de haberte dejado inconsciente ya puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres, Hermione-ella quiso ocultar su risa pero no pudo

-Está bien, Theo ¿Dónde está tu biblioteca? Tengo algo que investigar


	45. Miente conmigo

Hola :) feliz domingo, aquí esta el capítulo de hoy

Recomendación musical: The fallacy- Epica

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la boda, sobra decir que fueron los días más tortuosos que podía recordar. Draco y Astoria vivían en una casa cerca de Wiltshire, que el padre de ella les dió como regalo de matrimonio, sin embargo aquel lugar era todo lo contrario de un hogar. Dormían separados ya que Draco voluntariamente se había mudado a la habitación de huéspedes y después de un incómodo incidente en el baño, en el que Astoria había visto mucho más de la cuenta, decidieron (o más bien Draco decidió) hacer horarios para no tener que encontrarse en ningún momento.

Aquel era un sábado por la tarde, Astoria estaba en el estudio leyendo mientras Draco estaba en el jardín dando vueltas en su escoba; a lo lejos, podían verse dos lechuzas dirigiéndose a la casa. Las aves llegaron a su destino, después de haber leído la carta, Astoria esperó a Draco en la sala, para su fortuna el tiempo del chico en el jardín estaba por terminar, luego de 5 minutos entró a la casa con una carta en la mano, parecía molesto.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo Astoria con severidad

—Veo que también recibiste las buenas nuevas— respondió él irónico mientras veía la carta que reposaba sobre la mesa

—Sí y tratándose de mi padre no creo que sea nada bueno

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que nos quiere decir? — Draco estaba preocupado por lo que fuese que Albert Greengrass quisiera, si bien, su trato a Astoria era respetuoso, no creía que ignorarla por completo cumpliera con la _amable_ posdata de su suegro: "Espero que estés tratando bien a mi nenita, confío en que podrás hacerla muy feliz, de lo contrario tu madre y la sangre sucia pagarán las consecuencias. Un abrazo cariñoso" Vaya demente.

—No tengo ni idea, pero de lo que quería hablar es…— bajó la mirada un momento, Draco rodó los ojos

—¿Cuál es el problema Greengrass?

—Estoy segura que mi padre organizó todo esto para asegurarse de que me tratas bien

—Y lo hago, no veo por qué te preocupa eso— a él tampoco le daba buena espina el asunto, pero no iba a aceptarlo frente a ella

—Lo que quiero decir es que él espera ver una pareja feliz

—Por una vez en la vida no va a tener lo que quiere

—¿Tengo que recordarte que casi te mata al intentar llevarle la contra?

—Lo recuerdo bien— Gruñó Draco— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?— suspiró rendido

—Creía que eras un Slytherin— respondió ella ganándose una mirada asesina del chico— tal vez estés familiarizado con la palabra _engaño_

— Por supuesto que lo estoy ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

—Siéntate y te lo explicaré

* * *

El domingo por la noche el infeliz matrimonio y sus padres se encontraban reunidos en la mansión Malfoy, Albert Greengrass había organizado una cena. Al llegar, todos se reunieron en la sala, bebieron unas cuantas copas hasta que los elfos anunciaron que la cena estaba lista.

La familia se sentó a la mesa, el señor Greengrass en la cabecera, a su izquierda Lucius y frente a él Narcissa, Astoria ocupó el lugar junto a su suegro, Draco la ayudó a sentarse en un gesto caballeroso, después él tomó el lugar junto a su madre; comenzaron a comer sin preocuparse de otra cosa hasta que Albert Greengrass rompió el silencio

—¿Cómo ha estado la semana muchachos? ¿Qué les parece la vida de casados?

Draco palideció por un momento, no sabía qué responder a ello, Astoria le dirigió una mirada en modo discreto, dando a entender que la dejara hablar

—Hemos estado bien, desde ahora Draco insiste en que estemos bien organizados. Nos damos nuestro espacio, pero siempre sabemos dónde está el otro ¿Cierto, cariño?— añadió con tono empalagoso

—Así es… cariño— ese había sido un golpe bajo, pero ya tendría su oportunidad de venganza, a su lado Narcissa observaba todo atentamente

—¿Han pensado en ir de luna de miel? Sé que dijeron que no era necesario pero insisto en que se vayan de viaje, hay muchos destinos que podría recomendarte, sobre todo donde hay museos y galerías, mi Tori ama las obras de arte

—Creo que podemos considerarlo— respondió Draco— el otro día me encontré con Tori después de la ducha y créame, me dejó muy claro que aprecia el buen arte ¿Verdad, cariño?

El heredero Malfoy sonrió triunfal mientras Astoria deseaba que la tierra se la tragara, las cosas no se iban a quedar así, gracias a Merlín que se decidió por los tacones

—Por supuesto, recuerdo haberte dicho que la arquitectura inglesa no era mi favorita ya que en Francia había conocido edificios mucho más grandes ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo, cariño?

Antes de que Draco pudiera responder, sintió un dolor muy fuerte en la pantorrilla, solo pudo ver a a Astoria sonriendo y levantando su copa

—¿Te encuentras bien, hijo?— Preguntó Narcissa al ver el gesto de dolor de Draco

—No es nada, madre, el aderezo de la ensalada estaba un poco ácido— bebió un poco de vino

—Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, aunque ya veo por qué no quieren salir de casa— dijo Albert Greengrass sonriente— dense prisa, Lucius y yo esperamos ansiosos un nieto

Astoria y Draco casi se ahogan con sus bebidas mientras el señor Greengrass reía divertido

—Tampoco es para tanto, muchachos, pero recuerden que el tiempo corre

—Lo sabemos— dijeron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

En ese momento los elfos usaron su magia para retirar los platos y aparecer el postre, pie de manzana, la mesa había quedado en calma nuevamente hasta que todos dieron el primer bocado; una expresión de disgusto general se apoderó los presentes. Lo que se suponía era un postre dulce y delicioso era una masa insípida, las manzanas estaban completamente amargas

—¡Moopy!— Llamó Lucius, molesto.

Con un chasquido apareció un pequeño y temblosoro elfo

—¿Me llamaba, amo?

—Sí, criatura tonta ¿Cómo te atreves a servirnos algo tan asqueroso?— el elfo seguía temblando— ¿Sigues ahí? Llévate esa porquería y después, ya conoces el camino a las mazmorras

—Pe… pero Moopy solo seguía las órdenes de la señora Narcissa

—Si no te vas ahora mismo te quedarás una semana entera sin ver la luz del día…

—¡Ya basta!— interrumpió Astoria para sorpresa de todos— el pobrecito estaba siguiendo órdenes, no puede castigarlo por eso

—Les pido una disculpa— intervino el señor Greengrass— mi hija siempre ha tenido la mala costumbre de defender criaturas inferiores, desde luego es su casa y pueden disponer de su elfo doméstico como mejor les parezca

—Por supuesto que lo haremos— respondió Narcissa— Moopy no voy a castigarte, retirate ahora— el elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció

—En vista de que la cena ha terminado ¿Te importaría si conversamos un momento en tu estudio, Lucius?

—En absoluto— ambos hombres se levantaron para irse

—Casi lo olvidaba— dijo el señor Greengrass antes de salir— me tomé la libertad de añadir dos invitados más a esta velada, espero no les moleste; Astoria, Draco vayan a esperarlos a la sala, llegarán por la red flu

La joven pareja se dirigía con pasos pesados hacia la otra habitación, seguidos por Narcissa, al llegar se sentaron en el largo sillón

—Astoria, querida ¿Te importaría si te robo a Draco unos minutos?

—Claro que no

—Volveremos pronto

Draco y su madre salieron de la habitación, Astoria se quedó sola, la casa es muy silenciosa, todo lo que podía escuchar era el tic tac del reloj, sonido que no tardó en desesperarla e hizo que se removiera incómoda en su asiento, los minutos siguieron pasando y no había rastro ni de los misteriosos invitados ni de los Malfoy. Cuando el ruido del reloj comenzaba a ser insoportable, el sonido del fuego crujiendo lo silenció por un instante, de la chimenea salió una mujer rubia con una enormes gafas y una vuelapluma en la mano, iba acompañada de un hombre alto que llevaba una cámara colgada al cuello y cargaba una maleta

—Buenas noches, supongo que tú eres Astoria, sin duda eres más bella en persona de lo que describía tu padre

—Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?

—Soy Rita Skeeter, trabajo para el diario El profeta, este es Anthony Rose, mi fotógrafo, tu padre nos pidió venir para un trabajo urgente

Ahora recordaba, era la reportera que estuvo en Hogwarts durante el torneo de los tres magos, nunca la conoció en persona, no le gustaba estar metida en chismes. En aquel momento Draco y Narcissa entraron a la habitación

—¡Draco, querido, ha sido un largo tiempo!— dijo Rita mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo al muchacho

—Así es, Rita, no me esperaba verte por aquí— era muy mal augurio que esa mujer estuviera en su casa, después de haber colaborado con ella sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que dijera o hiciera a partir de entonces— ¿Nos darían un momento?— dijo tomando a Astoria de la mano para sacarla de la habitación

Entraron en la puerta más cercana, era un cuarto en desuso en el que alguna vez se guardaron provisiones, Draco cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se aseguró de hacer hechizos silenciadores

—¿Sabías lo que tu padre estaba planeando?

—No, no sabía que se le había ocurrido invitar a una periodista a la cena, creo que olvidó mencionar ese detalle— añadió con sarcasmo

—Eso no importa, tengo que advertirte que esa mujer es la reina de la prensa amarillista y lo que menos queremos es darle motivos para que inicie un rumor sobre nosotros y tu padre me mate

—Bien, entonces…

—Hay que seguir con la mentira, cuando entremos allá tenemos que ser la pareja más feliz del mundo mágico, yo me encargo, sígueme la corriente

—Entendido— respondió Astoria con aparente fastidio

Volvieron a la sala, los muebles (salvo un sillon en el que estaba sentada Narcissa) habían desaparecido y en su lugar se encontraba todo lo necesario para realizar una seción de fotos: escenografías mágicas, varios cambios de ropa…

—¡La adorable pareja volvió!— exclamó Rita emocionada— pasen por aquí, está será la primera toma ¿Están listos?

—Eso creo— respondió tímidamente Astoria

—¡Excelente! Anthony, haz tu magia— con un solo movimiento de su varita la escenografía que antes había sido un lienzo en blanco se transformó en una lujosa habitación antigua; la ropa de ambos chicos había sido cambiada: Astoria ahora usaba un vestido largo de color verde esmeralda con cuello en v y la espalda descubierta, Draco usaba un traje gris. Se quedaron quietos, esperando que tomaran la foto, pero Anthony los miró con el ceño fruncido

—Están muy separados— en su voz se distinguía un claro acento italiano— juntense más

Astoria dio un pequeño paso hacia Draco, él se acercó lentamente y la abrazó, ella se sorprendió un momento y se giró para poder verlo de frente, tuvo que levantar la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos, haciendo una pregunta muda, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue que Draco la acercara más a él

—Pareja feliz ¿recuerdas?— le susurró al oído

Astoria se perdió por un segundo, no había nada en el mundo excepto ellos... lo siguiente que escuchó fue Anthony

—¡Bravo¡ ¡Bravo! ¡A eso me refería! ¡Fue perfecto!

Después de una larga sucesión de cambios de vestuario, diferentes escenografías y poses, Albert Greengrass y Lucius Malfoy entraron en la habitación y observaron a sus hijos mirándose amorosamente en lo que parecía un bosque encantado

—¡Así! ¡Se ven bien! Algo falta… ¿Pero qué?— Anthony siguió balbuceando para sí mismo en italiano mientras paseaba por la habitación

Astoria y Draco ya estaban desesperados, llevaban más de dos horas posando, Anthony les había prometido que esa era la última toma, pero llevaban 30 minutos repitiendola y nada convencía al fotógrafo…

—¡Lo tengo! Lo que a esta foto le hace falta ¡Es un beso!

No podía ser, hasta ese momento no habían tenido que llegar a ese extremo, solo era la última foto, la última y serían libres de ignorarse como siempre, Draco decidió hacerlo rápido, sería sospechoso si dudaba, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso corto, sin mucha intervención por parte de ella, tal vez eso sí se vio demasiado sospechoso …

—Chicos, por Merlín ¡No sé repriman! ¡Una vez más!

Sé miraron, sabían que tendrían que hacerlo si querían que su engaño fuera creíble. _Vamos, concéntrate_ Draco— pensó él— _hay que hacer lo necesario para mantener esta mentira el tiempo_ suficiente— se acercó a Astoria y la miró fijamente— _sería más fácil si…_ — comenzó a evocar una imagen conocida en su mente— _ojos marrones, no azules, cabello rizado no liso…_ — si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría hacerlo, frente a él ya no estaba Astoria, era Hermione, ya no tenía por qué contenerse, la besó, no fue un roce suave, fue como una explosión de fuego y hielo, Astoria se sorprendió al principio pero respondió con la misma intensidad, rápidamente todo se esfumó, no quedaba nada más que ellos dos, no eran conscientes del paso de tiempo, solo de lo que sentían. Algo en la mente de Draco le dijo que tenía que parar, pero no quería hacerlo, entonces se obligó a abrir los ojos, fue como despertar de un sueño, se sentía confundido, separó su rostro del de Astoria, ella acariciaba su cabello y lo miraba embelesada, solo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos vagaban por la espalda de la chica, la soltó con cuidado

—¡Eso precisamente estaba buscando! ¡Perfecto! ¡Maravilloso!— Anthony irradiaba alegría, mientras Draco se dirigía a la puerta

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Astoria, decepcionada

—Tengo que salir tomar aire— fingió una sonrisa, pero no pudo enterrar debajo el sentimiento que lo invadía en ese momento _culpa, se sentía culpable_ , dejó la habitación y a cinco personas desconcertadas

—Lucius, Narcissa ¿Me darían un momento a solas con Rita y Anthony?

—Sí, por supuesto— respondió al instante Lucius

—Tori, acompaña a tus suegros— no era ninguna sugerencia

—Sí, padre

Salieron de la sala

—Rita, querida, tú y Anthony han hecho un trabajo estupendo— dijo el señor Greengrass con una sonrisa

—Por ti, lo que sea, Albert, sobre todo después de lo que hiciste por mi

—No fue nada, ten la confianza de que el ministerio no va a enterarse de tu condición

—Eso espero, y bien ¿el plan sigue siendo el mismo?

—Sí, te daré la dirección de los chicos para que les envíes una copia, el resto ya sabes a dónde tiene que ir… y asegúrate de hacer una foto en tamaño grande de ésta última toma

—Consideralo hecho

* * *

Draco y Astoria volvieron por la red flu, después de despedirse de los padres de ambos, se metieron en la chimenea sin decir una palabra, al llegar a su casa la situación no fue muy diferente

—Draco, sobre lo que pasó allá…

—No pasó nada, Greengrass

—Pero…

—Suficiente farsa por hoy

* * *

Al día siguiente, Astoria pasaba su turno en la biblioteca mientras Draco estaba en su habitación; una lechuza se posó en el ventanal, era de su padre. Después de darle unas cuantas chucherías al ave, abrió el pequeño paquete, se trataba de un frasco y una nota; podría reconocer el contenido de aquel frasco en cualquier parte: _amortentia_ , la nota era muy esclarecedora

" _Sigan creyendo que pueden vencer a la vieja serpiente, es muy tierno de su parte._

 _Tal vez esto ayude a tu querido esposo a actuar mejor, veo que tú no la necesitas ¿O sí?"_

Los habían descubierto, después de todo su plan no funcionó, Albert Greengrass era muy inteligente

 _Draco, por favor miente, miente conmigo, tal vez un día olvides fingir…_


	46. El amor es una ruleta

Hola :) sé que es un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado, pero aquí está el capítulo de la semana :)

Recomendación musical:1000 miles away from you de Anneke Van Giersbergen

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Narcissa envío la carta a Hermione pidiendo su ayuda; no podía creer las formas que tenía el destino para cambiar de manera tan drástica y hacer miserables a tantas personas, se suponía que la boda de su hijo sería el día más feliz de su vida, no una batalla campal, a pesar de eso, ella estuvo a su lado y aún después estaría ahí para él. Desde el momento en el que vio a su hijo por primera vez y él la observó atentamente con sus ojitos grises, Narcissa tuvo claro que daría la vida por él, que haría lo que fuera necesario para mantenerlo a salvo, todas las madres prometen lo mismo y por fortuna la mayoría de ellas no tiene que verse en la necesidad de hacerlo nunca, pero ella, vaya que le había hecho honor a su palabra, primero con un juramento inquebrantable para protegerlo y después arriesgando su vida al mentirle al mayor psicópata del mundo mágico, ésta vez no había cumplido su promesa, no pudo salvarlo de un matrimonio sin amor y eso la hacía sentir fatal, el sufrimiento de Draco era el suyo.

Ese domingo en la cena supo que estaba mintiendo desde el primer segundo, esa sonrisa era falsa, no estaba para nada feliz, su estado de ánimo no había cambiado en toda la semana, le bastó con salir al jardín el día después de la boda, el majestuoso manzano era un recuerdo, ahora las hojas estaban amarillentas, el árbol lucía triste y sin vida, por eso le había pedido a Moopy que prepara un postre especial para la cena, a pesar de no haber probado ni un bocado, sabía exactamente cuál era su sabor. Si bien, la tristeza jamás había matado a nadie, sí podía llevar a la gente a hacer muchas locuras, por eso decidió contactar a Granger, sabía que si alguien podía encontrar la solución era ella y no podría dejar el destino de su hijo en manos de nadie más, aunque al inicio le había costado mucho aceptarlo ella amaba a Draco y desde luego él a ella; le envió todo lo que suponía que podía serle de utilidad, hizo encantamientos para que nadie más que ella pudiera leer el contenido de aquella carta, esperaba de todo corazón que pudiera lograrlo, tendría que esperar para conocer los avances de su investigación, ya la buscaría más adelante.

Después de la cena, Greengrass se llevó a Lucius para hablar a solas, era extraño ver cómo seguía ese hombre, como si estuviera hipnotizado… en ese tiempo Narcissa aprovechó la oportunidad y se llevó a Draco unos minutos para hablar, lo llevó de la sala a la biblioteca, al inicio él parecía desconcertado

—Veo que Astoria y tú han mejorado mucho

—Creo que el tiempo que pasamos juntos ha sido de ayuda— respondió él, de manera casi mecánica

Narcissa lo miró fijamente

—¿Cuánto más vas a seguir mintiendo? Soy tu madre, me dí cuenta desde que pusiste un pie en la casa, no es necesario que finjas delante de mí

—¿Es tan evidente?

—A simple vista, no, pero para alguien que te conoce de toda la vida…

—Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió para tener tranquilo al demente de Greengrass, no quiero que piense que no trato bien a su hija…

—¿Ella estuvo de acuerdo?

—Sí, fue su idea

—¿Y estás seguro de que ella sabe que están fingiendo? Porque a mí me parece que interpreta bien su papel, demasiado bien

—Por supuesto que lo sabe, ella fue quien me propuso fingir que éramos la pareja perfecta, está consciente de que es mentira

—Asegurate de que lo tenga presente, recuerda que es peligroso mentir, puedes terminar creyendo tu propio engaño y si eso ocurre con Astoria no es conveniente que ella tenga sentimientos a los que no puedes corresponder, eso los haría más infelices a ambos

Draco se quedó callado unos segundos, como si estuviera analizando las palabras de su madre

—Estaremos bien, fuera de aquí no haré nada que pueda confundir a Astoria

—Ten cuidado, a veces no es necesario que hagas nada

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No puedes evitar lo que ya está hecho— dijo en voz un poco más baja y recordó el día de la boda, cuando los habían encerrado en la habitación, la mirada de esa niña al verlo inconsciente…

—¿Qué?

—No es nada… ¿Recuerdas lo del plazo de cien dias, verdad?

—Sí… ¿Hay alguna manera de evitarlo?

—Estoy buscando ayuda, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, pero de no ser posible…

—No, no voy a… ¿Es realmente necesario? Ella y yo no…

—No digas que no tan rápido, Astoria es muy bonita, viven ustedes dos solos y en cien días pueden pasar muchas cosas…

—¿Estás insinuando que…?

—No insinuó nada, hijo, solo digo que tengas en mente que es algo que puede pasar y en el caso de que la persona que me está ayudando no encuentre la solución a tiempo tendrás que estar preparado, prométeme que vas a pensar en todo lo que te dije

—Sí, lo prometo— respondió con tono cansado

—Draco...

—Está bien, madre— suspiró— no te aseguro que vaya a enamorarme de ella ni nada, porque aunque quisiera, solo hay una persona a la que amo… pero voy a tener en consideración lo que dijiste y solo voy a actuar de ser necesario y no voy a permitir que ella se enamore de mi

—Eso me es suficiente— se acercó a él para abrazarlo— siento no haber podido hacer nada para evitar esto, pero quiero que sepas que aunque yo no pueda ayudarte recurrí a alguien que sí y lo haría las veces que sean necesarias, todo lo que quiero es verte feliz

—Gracias, madre— sonrió un poco— ¿Ya vas a decirme quién es tu misterioso ayudante?

—Por seguridad, no, créeme, es mejor así

—En vista de que no voy a obtener nada más…

—Hay que regresar a la sala

Cuando entraron se toparon nada menos que con Rita Skeeter, Narcissa se sentó en un sillón al fondo para observar la seción, ella podía darse cuenta a la perfección, cada sonrisa que su hijo fingía destrozaba un poco más su corazón, lo iba soportando bien hasta aquella última foto, vio como luchaba consigo mismo, por un momento se perdió y se dejó llevar por sus emociones, cuando reacciono, Narcissa lo miró y supo perfectamente cómo se sentía, estaba arrepentido por haber tenido un momento de debilidad y si ella estaba en lo correcto, se lo iba a reprochar por mucho tiempo, puso un pretexto para salir del lugar y poco después se despidió de ella con prisa, Astoria fue a su lado, ni siquiera se miraban.

 _Ojalá que la señorita Granger encuentre la solución pronto_

* * *

Hermione se levantó de la cama, tomó su varita y apuntó al calendario que estaba pintado en la pared, tachó otro día, con ese iban catorce. Dos semanas sin hacer prácticamente ningún avance, gracias a una gota de sangre había logrado comenzar a descifrar los pergaminos aparentemente en blanco que Narcissa le envío, estaban escritos en runas antiguas (probablemente para más seguridad) y por lo que había traducido hasta ahora se trataba de la investigación de uno de los antepasados Malfoy, que obsesionado con una noble aristócrata buscó terminar con su matrimonio a toda costa, creando un hechizo que anulara el contrato matrimonial que unía a una pareja; a pesar de no haber terminado la traducción todavía, Hermione sabía que el hombre probablemente no había cumplido su objetivo ya que él había muerto durante un duelo y su fortuna pasó a manos de su hermano, más allá de eso no tenía ni idea.

Se sentía muy presionada, no estaba consciente de lo importante que era el tiempo hasta que habló con Pansy

 _Al día siguiente de empezar a investigar, Hermione entró a la biblioteca de Theo, Pansy la esperaba sentada en uno de los sillones_

— _Sabía que podía encontrarte aquí_

— _¿Demasiado predecible?_

— _Granger, vine a hacer un pacto de paz contigo, no hagas que me arrepienta_

— _Bien, dime_

— _Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien y probablemente tu imagen de mí haya empeorado después del último año en Hogwarts, pero— hizo una pausa — a pesar de no tener la mente tan brillante que tú tienes, quiero ayudarte a encontrar la solución, Draco también es muy importante para mí y sé que él haría lo mismo si fuera yo la que estuviera en esta situación_

— _Draco me dijo lo que en realidad pasó en la sala de menesteres, siento haber pensado mal de ti y en cuanto a ayudarme, claro que puedes hacerlo_

— _¿Puedo ver lo que tienes hasta ahora?_

— _No he podido ver por completo los demás pergaminos pero tengo la carta de la señora Malfoy, puedes leerla_

 _Pansy leyó el pergamino atenta, después de unos minutos levantó la mirada_

— _¿Pasa algo?— preguntó Hermione_

— _La boda fue el sábado ¿Verdad?_

— _Sí ¿Por qué?_

— _Una vez firmada el acta tienes cien días para consumar el matrimonio_

— _¿Y qué pasa si no lo haces?_

— _La tradición dice que una horrible tragedia caerá sobre la mujer que no cumpla su deber como esposa… pero a decir verdad, nadie lo sabe, nadie ha esperado nunca los cien días_

Volvió a rectificar mentalmente su cuenta regresiva mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, 86 días. Se detuvo un segundo para repasar su rutina de ese día, no es que cambiara a comparación del día anterior, pero siempre es bueno tener un plan; se daría un baño, bajaría a desayunar y después iría a la biblioteca, tal vez se encontraría con los demás por la tarde. Desde que la madre de Draco le envío esa carta había pasado día y noche intentando encontrar la solución, al ver que pasaba demasiado tiempo en su biblioteca, Theo le ofreció quedarse en su casa el tiempo necesario, Luna, Ginny, Pansy y Blaise también estarían allí una temporada.

Al llegar a la cocina la encontró desierta, no quiso llamar a los elfos domésticos, ella misma preparó su desayuno, aunque era temprano para que los demás estuvieran despiertos cocinó suficiente para todos, terminó de comer y se dirigió a la biblioteca. No supo cuanto llevaba ahí, leer siempre le hacía perder la noción del tiempo, volvió a poner atención al exterior cuando una lechuza se detuvo en la enorme ventana y dejó caer un paquete para después marcharse por donde había llegado. Caminó hacia la ventana y recogió el paquete, estaba dirigido a ella, tenía solo una nota que decía:

 _Que lo disfrutes_

 _A.G_

Le intrigaba saber que era ese misterioso paquete, pero al mismo tiempo no le parecía buena idea abrirlo, se armó de valor y rompió la envoltura, de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, dentro solo había fotos, un montón de fotos de Astoria y Draco en diferentes escenarios y situaciones, se veían muy felices y enamorados, algo en su interior dolía, como si la hubieran golpeado en el pecho, no supo que hacer, salió de la biblioteca, en el camino se encontró con Luna, Theo y Blaise, la llamaron pero ella no escuchó, quería alejarse de todo y de todos, fue a un pequeño patio que estaba detrás del jardín, había una torre no muy alta que probablemente era usada como un improvisado observatorio astronómico, subió y se quedó mirando al vacío por un rato, quería dejar de pensar, quería dejar de sentir ese dolor, pronto se abandonó al llanto, pensó en las posibilidades ¿Y si no podía cancelar el matrimonio? O más importante aún ¿Qué tal si Draco no quería cancelarlo?

Siguió llorando, cuando se sintió más tranquila se dió cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, al darse la vuelta no se esperó encontrar a Blaise

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí, Zabini?

—No mucho, Luna y Theo también te están buscando, aunque presiento que los perdidos son ellos— sonrió— por tu miedo a las alturas no esperaba que estuvieras aquí, pero de todas maneras vine

—Quería salir a despejarme un poco, volveré ahora mismo

—Claro, Granger, y yo soy mitad elfo, si querías mentirme debiste avisarle a tus ojos rojos

—Lo siento, yo…— dijo apenada

—No tienes por qué disculparte, hasta para la bruja más poderosa de la última década está bien llorar de vez en cuando ¿sabes?

Ella se quedó en silencio

—Sé por qué estás aquí— sacó algo de su bolsillo— si me preguntas, me gusta más como se ve contigo— era una de las fotos

—No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor, Blaise, ambos vimos esas fotos

—Granger, no estoy intentando que te sientas mejor, estoy siendo honesto, conozco a Draco lo suficiente para saber que esas imágenes no son reales ¿Sabes cuántas veces lo vi usar esa mirada para que las chicas cayeran rendidas? Hasta que lo vi contigo me di cuenta de cómo se ve él cuando está enamorado, es aterrador, créeme y en esas fotos no se ve para nada así, hazme caso cuando te digo que no siente nada por Astoria

—Tal vez no por ahora, pero podría hacerlo, ella es inteligente, amable, es una buena persona, sería una tontería no enamorarse de ella

—Así que ¿Esto es todo? ¿Te vas a rendir así de fácil?

—¿Y si no puedo hacer nada? No voy a arruinar su oportunidad para ser feliz

—Granger, a riesgo de que me lances una imperdonable… para ser lista, te estás portando como una tonta— Hermione levantó la vista y lo observó entre sorprendida y ofendida— no me mires así, estoy diciendo la verdad y lo sabes, pero ya que no quieres creerme, bien, rindete y deja que el amor de tu vida se vaya con alguien más, tira por la borda todo lo que tuvieron que superar para estar juntos y luego intenta no sentirte culpable por dejarlo ir en un momento de necedad, si te vas a dar por vencida tan pronto entonces no lo amas tanto como pensé

Blaise se hubiera esperado que le gritara o incluso algo más, pero la única respuesta de Hermione fue volver a llorar, Blaise se acercó cautelosamente y pasó un brazo por sus hombros

—Está bien, Granger, está bien, llora— se quedaron así un rato, hasta que Hermione dejó de llorar— si esto fue lo que causó el problema— levantó la foto— entonces hay que deshacernos de ellas

—¿Qué vas a hacer Zabini?

—Ya verás, Granger— le sonrió— ¡accio fotos!

El paquete llegó hasta ellos, Blaise sacó una y murmuró un hechizo, la foto ardió en llamas hasta quedar reducida a cenizas

—Esto no es un poco… ¿Infantil?

—Me ofendes, destruir cosas es un mecanismo excelente para eliminar los malos sentimientos, no es para nada infantil, esto sí— tomó otra foto y usando su varita como lápiz, le dibujó un bigote muy ridículo a Draco, Hermione se rió— tu turno

—Está bien, solo una— sacó del paquete la foto más grande, en la imagen Draco y Astoria se estaban besando; con un movimiento de su varita, la foto estalló en mil pedazos

—Muy bien, tienes talento para la destrucción, todavía nos faltan otras veinte ¿Me concede el honor, señorita?

—Será un placer

Continuaron destruyendo fotos en silencio, hasta que Blaise volvió a hablar

—Yo por eso no tengo novia, quemar fotos es muy cansado

—Seguro, Blaise, eso debe ser— respondió Hermione con burla

—Voy a dejar pasar eso porque me alegra que vuelvas a la normalidad, pero lo digo en serio, el amor es un ciclo muy desafortunado, te enamoras, entregas todo de ti ¿Para qué? para que una mujer insensible termine diciendo que no eres lo que buscaba y te bote y después ¿Quién te devuelve el tiempo? ¿Quién te regresa ese pedazo de tu corazón? ¿Quién, Granger?

—El amor es siempre una ruleta, Blaise, tienes que apostar todo y estar consciente de que puedes perder, lamento que te haya ido mal, pero…— tuvo una idea— ¡Eso es! ¡Eres un genio, Blaise!

—¿Qué?

—En el camino te explico, vamos

* * *

Hola de nuevo :) regreso para responder un review sin cuenta :)

marfelton: No puedo decir mucho, pero pronto veremos qué pasa con Astoria :), ten calma ;) y gracias por tu comentario :)

Nos leemos :)


	47. En la guerra y en el amor

Hola :) estoy por aquí otra vez, disculpen la tardanza, les dejo el capítulo de esta semana, gracias por sus comentarios :)

* * *

Una pequeña paisa antes de empezar, para respondedor un comentario :)

En respuesta a marfelton: Lamento alterar así tus nervios, pero ya no sufras más, hoy vas a saber que pasó con esa amortigencia: D

* * *

Recomendación musical: Make me wanna die de The Pretty Reckless

* * *

Astoria podía tener una persona afortunada, había nacido en una buena familia, nunca tuvo que esforzarse por nada, porque todo lo que necesitaba y más, a pesar de que no se había convertido en una persona superficial, era siempre amable con los demás los demás, nunca hicieron nada incorrecto, respetaban a sus padres y se llevaban bien con su hermana, tenían buenas amigas que todo el tiempo le decían que se merecía lo mejor, entonces ¿Cuál era el maldito problema?

Ya había pasado un mes antes de la boda y dos semanas desde la sesión de fotos, Draco aún la ignoraba, más que antes sí era posible, ella incluso lo buscó y trató de hablar con él, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo, le decía que estaba ocupado y se iba a otro lugar de la casa, al parecer todavía no entendía que estaban atrapados de la vida, no había nada más que hacer, solo resignarse a su destino.

Se trataba de una cuestión de lógica, estaban casados, si iban a pasar la vida juntos, mejor que fuera de manera agradable, llevándose bien, tal vez después de los salvajes y otros. Había llegado el momento de darse cuenta de que Draco era atractivo, que comprobó la vez que había cometido el error de entrar al baño sin tocar la puerta, pero lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez en la habitación que compartía con Hermione en la escuela, después de ese extraño encuentro comenzó a todo el tiempo, en los pasillos, en la biblioteca, en el comedor, siempre acompañando a su amiga; le costaba creer que ese niño rubio, paliducho y arrogante que recordaba se había convertido en un hombre tan guapo y caballeroso, sin embargo, dejó de pensar en esa clase, por el bien de su amistad con la ex Gryffindor.

Durante toda su vida escuchó cosas como "Buena niña" "Eres una persona excelente, señorita Greengrass" "Eres de las mejores personas que él conoce, Astoria" se decían sus padres, sus maestros, todas las personas que conocía. ¿Qué no se supone que a la gente buena le pasan cosas buenas? La respuesta es simple: no, su padre y yo hemos demostrado que la bondad y la honestidad no se pueden llevar a otro lado, si quieres conseguir algo que estés dispuesto a pagar el precio por ello, sea cual sea, así que ... _¿Qué más? da? Pongan atención todos, su "niña buena" va a hacer algo no tan bueno ... Adiós, Astoria, adiós._

Señoras de la cama, sin prisa pero con un pensamiento firme en su mente, hoy es el día en que su _esposo la_ diera la atención que se merecía, ya no tiene que pedir nada otros métodos más efectivos, porque como diría ese viejo refrán muggle "En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale".

Realizó su rutina con normalidad, se arregló un poco más que nunca, incluso decidió un poco su cabello para otro diferente, honestamente le quedaba bien. Se dirigió a la cocina, esperaría que Draco llegara en una hora, en aquel momento debería estar en el jardín; Astoria no perdía el tiempo, comenzó a preparar el desayuno, después de la comida estaba cocinando, organizó la mesa con la lentitud, sirvió el jugo de naranja en dos vasos, y miró contemplativamente el pequeño frasco rosa que reposaba sobre el mantel , solo una gota bastaría ... y volví a dejar el vaso en su lugar.

* * *

Draco entró a la cocina, llamó a la atención de los usuarios pero no encontró respuesta, no fue lo que lavaron, se dirigieron hacia el comedor y se sorprendieron al llegar a la mesa de la cocina y Astoria sentada.

-¿Me equivoqué en mi hora de desayuno? - preguntó él, inexpresivo

-No, tú solo ... pensé que podrías desayunar juntos, Draco ... en verdad quiero que nos llevemos bien

-Greengrass ... ya te dije que no quiero hablar- tomó una manzana verde del frutero y la dio una mordida

-No es necesario que hablemos, solo quería que estuvieramos aquí, los dos fuera de sí y la espalda en un Draco- pero si te incomodaba yo ...

-No, no es necesario, quédate, por favor ...

Astoria levantó sus pies y sonrió ligeramente, las manzanas nunca fallaron, por algo fue el símbolo de la tentación y la discordia, se giró para ver un Draco de frente

-¿De verdad quieres que me quede? Creí que no te gustaba pasar el tiempo conmigo

El chico la observaba atentamente, parecía confundido y casi dolido con sus palabras

-Sí ¿por qué me alejaría de ti? Cualquiera sería afortunado de estar contigo

-Me alegra que lo digas- cortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó

Draco le devolvió el abrazo y acarició su cabello con delicadeza, Astoria levantó la cabeza y lo vio, casi podía perderse en esos ojos grises ... tenía una de esas miradas, la mirada que sabía que solo era Hermione, tal vez algún día podría mirarla así a ella sin necesidad de ninguna pregunta, después de todo ¿No se merecía su final feliz? Tomaría su tiempo, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo saldría bien.

Se abrazaron lo que parece una eternidad, desayunaron juntos, el día estaba soleado y decidieron pasarlo en el jardín; se recostaron uno junto al otro sobre el pasado, creció, se quedó así un rato, se hizo un movimiento rápido, se acercó a Astoria hasta que quedó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, bajó la mirada y la grabó lentamente con sus ojos

-¿Cómo es que nunca pude darme la cuenta de que eres tan hermosa?

-Draco ...

-Shh: puso un dedo sobre los labios de Astoria para impedir que siguiera hablando. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Draco ya estaba sentado encima de ella, besandola con desesperación, sus manos acariciaban su cintura y su camino hacia abajo

-Draco ...- interrumpió ella nuevamente, esta vez con un pequeño gemido al sentir las inquietas manos del chico deslizándose por debajo de su vestido y rozando sus muslos, ahí fue cuando su autocontrol se fue al demonio

Era muy diferente del día de la boda, claro que lo era, esa vez Draco estaba inconsciente y ella no había podido resistir la tentación de acercarse a su cama y besarlo, algo inocente, sin que las intenciones fueran más allá, sin embargo, ahora todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, no podía asimilarlo ¿Esto es lo que realmente estaba buscando al usar esa amortentia? De pronto Draco se apartó bruscamente y se levantó de un salto, intentó arreglar su camisa, estaba desabrochada y le faltaban algunos botones, pasó una mano por su cabello, lo desordenandolo más de lo que ya estaba, suspiró pesadamente, se miró frustrado, vencido, sus ojos volvieron a reflejar ese frío al que estaban acostumbrados

-¿Qué está mal? - preguntó Astoria tímidamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas se enderezó y acomodó su vestido antes de ponerse de pie

-¡¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo ?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ?! - espetó furioso

-Yo ... - las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos, quería ...

-Sé bien lo que querías

-No era mi intención que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, lo si ...

-¡No te atrevas a disculparte, no quiero escucharte!

-¡Que te gustaría, hace cinco minutos, no te quedas esta vez, al contrario, la pasabas muy bien!

-¡Fue por la maldita poción! Si, estado totalmente consciente, nunca me hubiera acercado a ti, eres patética, tienes que recurrir a la magia para seducir a un hombre porque no basta contigo misma

A esas alturas, Astoria había soportado sin llorar, no porque las palabras no le importaran, no iba a permitir que la viera ser débil

-Claro, podría ser todo lo que tú piensas, pero también lo es todo lo que queda y lo decide odiarme a vivir al infierno el resto de tu vida atrapado conmigo ¿Quién es el patético ahora?

-Sigues siendo tú, mírate, tus inútiles, intentos de parecerte a ella, nunca vas a estar a su nivel, la bruja más inteligente de su generación, la heroína del mundo mágico y sobre todo, la mujer que amo ? Nada, no eres nada y nunca eres nada, mira un Astoria con desprecio una última vez y se fue

En ese momento las barreras de Astoria se rompieron, ya no se podía soportar, cayó de rodillas en el pasto y comenzó a llorar, primero fueron cortos sollozos que pasaron a gritos, para después ser solo lágrimas silenciosas, después de Draco tuvo razón , no era nada comparada con Hermione, ella no iba a ser suficiente, estaba condenada a una vida de infelicidad y dolor. No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en el jardín, volvió a la casa, fue directamente a su habitación, buscó en todos sus cajones, por fin encontró lo que buscaba, un sorbo y todo terminaría, sería como dormir, rápido y no sentiría nada, habría sido aceptado por Draco hasta que la muerte los separara, pues así sería, abrió el frasco con las manos temblorosas y bebió,

* * *

La luz de la mañana ya comenzó a colarse por la ventana, eso fue lo que la obligó a abrir los ojos, eso y la horrible sensación de opresión en su pecho, Astoria se lanzó a la cama, estaba sudando y su corazón latía como loco , todo había sido un sueño. Inmediatamente tocó su cabello, estaba tan liso como siempre, se levantó y buscó entre sus cosas, al lado estaba, el frasco de amortentia completamente intacto, recogió su varita y conjuró un _incendio_ , la poción ardió, lo mejor que podía hacer era destruirla, su sueño le había mostrado cosas reveladoras y aterradoras, no había que ser Sigmund Freud para interpretarlo y definitivamente no quería vivirlo, miraba el calendario en su mesita de noche, 65 días, era el tiempo que le quedaba para convencer a Draco de que podian estar juntos, era trabajo difícil sin poción, pero encontraría la forma, lo único que lamentaba de toda la situación era como se sentiría Hermione, eran su amiga y su ex novio pero también era su vida la que de algún modo se vería afectada.

 _Perdóname, Hermione, pero ... tengo que hacer esto, es la batalla más importante de mi vida y no pienso perder._


End file.
